


The Past Doesn't Always Huant Us

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALIVE!Remus, AU, Alive!Sirius, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fake Character Death, Light!Draco, Light!Slytherins, M/M, Major Character Death is not Golden Trio Weasleys or Marauders, Minor Character Death, NO MARY SUE OR GARY STUES, Parallels between Marauder Era and Harry Era, Sort of EWE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been having strange dreams lately, not horrible nightmares. They're weird but a very welcome break from the nightmares. A girl in green peacoat laughing and calling out to him in a field of tall grass. An echoing but light laugh as they tumble to the ground, just kids playing. Sometimes the past doesn't come back to haunt us, sometimes it brings back things we forgot or that cheery laugh and candle light we need for the coming storms. The smile and loving whispers in thunderstorms to keep calm and safe. A howl in the night you hate to help you find your way home. Some way to see the mistakes you've made and mend broken bones. </p><p>The Slytherins, just three drops of that venomous house, decide to take a stand and create something much bigger than they first thought. Nothing can stop a determined snake, cunning, ambitious and resourceful as they are they'll do everything possible to keep themselves alive. And a pack can not survive without it's brethren, for they are each other's life. Alliances are formed and shadows destroyed. One drop of venom is enough to do unchangeable things, what will three do? A tail of the Basilisks among garden snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first war left so many open wounds, so many people became broken pieces. 
> 
> Friends of old come back to us, friendship is immortal.

A dark hair boy sat on a swing in a deserted park, he sat there nearly statuesque save for the shakes in his bony shoulders and back as he cried. He held his face in hands to cover up the bruised eye. A boy at school had called him a _faggot_ , he wasn't sure what it meant but he knew it was a bad word. The teacher had put the puncher in detention for saying it. At the end of the day the boy found him picking up his backpack and stuffing his notebook and pencils back in it after Dudley had knocked him over. There was a smack and Harry was on the ground again, clutching a hand to his left eye and sniffling, his glassed knocked clear off his face and laying crookedly by his ratty old sneakers. The boy ran off and Harry picked himself up and trudged toward the Dursley's car where he was yelled at for being late and then ignored the rest of the way home.

For his short eight years of life, Harry was quite certain about what he was and wasn't. _Faggot_ , whatever it meant wasn't one of them, or so he thought since he didn't know what it meant. It usually took more than a few words to make feel this rotten. The black eye however, made the Dursley's all too willing to poke and jab at him until tears began to well in his verdant eyes and he hid in the back of the garden until he could stop them. They didn't bother him laughing and catering to their son's every tantrum.

Harry had been hiding under a bush when he heard Uncle Vernon talking to Dudley, calling Harry a _little faggot_. When the fat child asked what it meant, confused and wanting in on the funny things they were saying about his cousin. His Uncle was more that willing to explain. The next words Harry would never forget, as the tears welled anew in his eyes.

"It means he likes to _kiss boys_ ; that makes him more of a _freak_ and a _sissy_." He could hear the smile in his Uncle's voice and that made him feel sick. "That's what it means." Were his Uncle's words, instructing his whale calf of a cousin the he couldn't say that until he was older and in high school.

That had been that, Harry couldn't take it. He was out of sight but not out of earshot and so he snuck out and all but ran for the park. At first the solitude was welcome, but now his heart grew heavy. He felt that annoying tug at his chest, like the time his sternum hand been bruised only it came from behind that. His stomach felt empty and heavy at the same time, like his guts had become cement. The little boy had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see the person approaching him. A shadow covered him up to the top of his head in bright late summer sun. It was too consistent to be a cloud, it was almost fall, few leaves littered the grassy playground, making it easier for his relatives to sneak up on him. Still oblivious to his observer he continued to cry, from his anger and his sadness.

"Are you alright?" a sweet voice asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped him and mixed with his hiccupped sobs, it was slightly annoyed finding the boy hogging its owner's favorite swing with his tears.

Harry new better than to ignore someone talking to him; there always was a lashing in it for him when he did. Green eyes glazed with tears met dark grey pools and he quickly wiped the small trickle of snot on his ratty long sleeved shirt. It was a girl, somewhere around his age. She looked at him with a corner of her mouth in a worried frown on cold reddened lips, her thin dark eyebrows where knitted in worry as she studied him close with those dark eyes.

"Some bully smacked you, huh?" she said took a seat on the swing next to him without an invitation.

"I'm alright" he said, fighting back a hiccup from his previous sobbing. He tried to be strong and brave.

"Its okay, people like that are stupid." She shrugged, "Da used to get bullied at school." She paused to look at him and pressed on. "He said that its because they're not happy with themselves most times so they pick on people."

Harry didn't respond he only studied her, she wore a blue shirt and a pretty green pea coat. It was long enough to reach under the knees of her light grey jeans; the coat was a little big on her small frame. Probably intentionally so she could wear it for a few more years. He bashfully looked at the sandy ground and faked interest in her black sneakers, she poked him and he looked back at her. A mischievous smile played on her thin lips, her black hair waving in the chilly breeze. He caught sight of a dark green ribbon in her hair; her mother must have tied it there. For a moment as he studied her, Harry had thought she had spooked her off and would be left alone again since she had gotten up.

"Come on, I know a better place to hide from bullies." Her voice was cheery and lifted his mood as she held out her hand to him. He could only look at it and she wiggled her thin pale fingers at him, the boy summoned the courage to take hold of her hand and he got up. The small panic that had run through him earlier all but vanished when she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"'M names Harry" he said after a few seconds.

She smiled at him, knowing she had just earned a new friend, her first friend. "I'm Sophie," she said with a slight grin on her face as she let go of his hand and ran off ahead of him while looking back, calling out "Catch me if you can!" as she headed for a forest not to far off. Harry could only grin back and follow her as they reached a row of trees.

He ran faster to catch up to her, using his height as best as he could to loop his arms around her. She would giggle and laugh as they ran in circular patterns in a clearing at the base of a small hill where a twisted tree with low hanging branches rested. She was a few inches shorter than her and would duck under his arms as he would try to catch her, she became distracted as she saw a white flower petals dancing in the wind. Harry took the chance and closed her arms around her middle; she let out a squeal of laughter that seemed to summon the very sun as grey clouds parted in the afternoon sky. He had never been so happy or played with someone his own age. They tumbled to the ground, bright grins on their faces and out of breath. In seconds she was up again, running for the tree. Harry took on the challenge and raced to the top of the small hill. He ended up getting there first and she grinned.

"Wow! You're really fast!" she said still chuckling when she reached the tree second. They sat down and an hour passed as they talked about particularly nothing and picked out shapes in the clouds lazily drifting by. They were calm and content, enjoying the rare afternoon sun until a squeak was heard among the tall grassy blades not far away. Both children scanned the hill, green eyes searched curiously while dark grey scouted the tall grass with apprehension. She really hated rats, the girl clutched her new friend's hand and he looked at her; knowing that look all too well on his own features.

"Wanna climb it?" he asked and looked up at the budding branches of the tree they rested on, he had never seen such a big tree.

"Mhm" was her only response as she stood and reached.

Again, Harry was able to climb faster. Sophia's fear or rats made her slower as she constantly looked down. She had been reaching for a branch when her footing slipped. They were nearly four feet above the ground and the fall would hurt. Harry caught the panic in her eyes and moved to grab her but was too far up. The only thought in Sophia's mind was _"Merlin no, I'm falling and the rat's going to eat me!_ " She closed her eyes and braced herself but she never hit the ground. She opened those big grey eyes to find a stunned Harry with his hand stretched out not four inches away from her own. His mind was racing, if he didn't grab here why wasn't she falling? They weren't even touching hands! She didn't let him dwell on it as she reached and gripped his hand and then a branch with her free arm. Bracing his feet on the tree he hoisted her up as she regained her footing and climbed.

She looked at him with a silly smile and kissed his cheek, "My hero." She teased. Harry laughed nervously and she giggled.

After a moment they quieted and what happened sunk in, Harry had to ask. "Are you gonna tell?" Worry was written over his young face as she frowned. She didn't look mad and she wasn't, Sophia thought he was crazy.

"Tell about what?" she looked him up and down, biting her lip as she focused on a leaf the lay between them in the elbow of the mess of branches they had nestled themselves into. The leaf floated in to the air as if a single breeze had caught it and placed it in her hand. "That you stopped me from falling out of a tree?" she asked, already sarcastic this young.

The leaf had begun to change as she spoke. It separated and rolled in on itself at each end. Harry recognized the shape and a red and brown leafy dragonfly zipped out of Sophia's hand and into the air. It flew for a few moments in odd patterns before it popped back into a leaf between them. Harry's smile broadened and shy grin overtook Sophia's lips.

"I won't tell, never." She said as serious as she could get. "If a bully hears me I would feel really bad because they'd do something to you." Something funny erupted in Harry's chest, this girl he had met a few minutes ago had promised to keep this a secret to protect him from bullies. It was unheard of in his life; she caught his dumbstruck face and frowned.

"You alright, Harry?" she asked, clearly confused as she chewed on her lip.

"You don't think its freaky, then?" he asked, not really wanting to explain what happened to him when he did their weird things.

"We're special." She said without a doubt in her mind "Normal people might not think so, but we are" A shrug punctuated how she felt about those normal people. "Da says I'm not allowed to talk about being special but you're special too, like me." She grinned at him but after a while she cocked her head to the side like a bewildered puppy.

"You hungry?" she asked as he blurted out "I won't tell either." She looked at him odd and he repeated his promise.

"I promise not to tell either." He looked down; suddenly very shy from the smile she threw him.

"Cute." She said, teasing him again. "Let's get some food. Bet Da has something for tea already." Her face scrunched up, thinking about what her father had chosen for tea or if he'd even be there, he was a very busy man.

Harry's heart caught in his throat. What if her dad didn't want a freak like him spending time with his daughter, it had happened before. One of the Dursley's friends had a daughter and she wasn't allowed to play with him. He still followed her as she climbed down carefully and he jumped the short distance to the grassy hill. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the house beyond the tree line of the clearing. What he say shocked him, it was a tall house and the paint outside was a creamy white. It hadn't been painted in a while and looked very scary with its dark shutters.

"Da and I don't spend much time here" she said as they walked. When she noticed that Harry wasn't following as the house looked like something out of a horror movie the Dursley's had forced him to watch.

She stopped to reassure him with a giggle and a slight taunt "Its not haunted, silly." As though she had read his mind, she continued to pull him along and Harry worry and curiosity taking over began to ask questions.

"Do you really think he won't mind me being here?" he asked and she didn't look back as she responded with another giggle.

"No, silly Harry!" she said, her voice airy and light as if he was completely barmy.

"What's he like?" he asked next. The answer she gave him made him wish he hadn't been stuck with Dursleys.

"He's very funny and smart, gives the best hugs but doesn't like it when I don't behave or do my school work. I think it's because he's teacher." She whispered the last part. To all eight year olds, teachers weren't the nicest of people. "People say he's too strict and a git, but he's not." She shrugged again and walked up the steps to the porch.

"What about your mum?" he asked and she nearly stopped dead, and opened the door still pulling him along.

The living room they entered was furnished with ancient pieces, a chocolate French style couch and two cozy well stuffed blue and green armchairs. Hardwood floors covered by a few creamy rugs and huge fireplace done in glazed over brick. There where a few paintings of landscapes hung on creamy white walls and a tapestry with a wolf, a snake and bat was hung on the wall facing the door; it struck Harry as strange having a tapestry with a black wolf, a snake curled around a column and a very big black bat hanging in the first room someone saw with coming into the house.

"It's our coat of arms." Sophia explained when she caught him staring; she still seemed uneasy about his question about her mother and was misdirecting him as best as she could for her young age. Without any further ceremony she guided him to the kitchen, Harry glanced over his shoulder to the strange tapestry and notice the bookshelves filled to the ceiling with thick hard covers and the two resting on the dark finished coffee table. He could have sworn he saw someone move up the stairs when he looked back to the kitchen. Maybe they had a dog? The kitchen was nothing like the living room, the whole place was in light soothing colors. The windows were wide and tall, covered by lace curtains, the work surfaces had marble tops and a table for six was claiming the swirling green and white marble tile with its dark wood gleam. On it a tray of sandwiches and some kind of juice was in a wooden pitcher. He couldn't tell what they had to drink, but he really wanted a glass. He didn't really take in the appliances, all black with touches of steel, until Sophia went to the icebox and took out a piece of lemon meringue pie for the two of them.

"It's kind of yucky when it's cold so, um." She sat down on of the simple wooden chairs and motioned for hair to sit next to her. "I'm gonna answer your question, on one condition." She bit her lip with her stormy gaze downcast and her hands gripping the edges of her seat for dear life or courage, Harry couldn't tell which. He took a seat next to her and took hold of her hand; they had traveled to her lap and balled into tiny fists.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want" he recognized the look from when a teacher had heard Dudley making fun of him because his parents had died.

She wouldn't look at him as she worked up the strength to tell him how she ended up with Da. "My parents are in heaven," he started, he hoped they were in there after everything Aunt Tuney had said about them. Well after he slipped up and called her Aunt Tuney, he knew now to only call her Aunt Petunia or else it was a hard slap and more insults against him and his mum and dad.

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle." He said, then realizing she might not know them he took a stab in the dark and clarified, "the Dursleys." He had to suppress a grimace as he said the name in such a happy place.

Sophie in turn didn't, she knew the Dursleys, and seemed to sneer for the two of them. She had been at the park when they were with their son a few weeks back during the summer when she was on the swings, the ugly fat boy had been mean to her and stolen her red ribbon. That ribbon had been Mère's and she would tie it in a bow in her own strawberry blond hair since Sophie could remember. She had gotten so mad she broke the rule her Da had set about doing special tricks around normal people. The boys had dropped the ribbon as if it had burned his hand and she had said some very mean things to him and he had just stood there frozen, shocked that a girl a few years younger and that small had yelled those things at him.

She smiled a little as she remembered. "So we're even more special, then?" she said to Harry. She thought of how she had called his cousin an arrogant brat, a stupid pig faced bully who had nothing better to do than get fatter and then telling the pea brained cow to move so she could get her ribbon back. She had practically screamed at him to move and she walked right up to him, looking him dead in the eye as she picked up her ribbon and walked back home in the worst mood. When her Da found out she wasn't sure if he was mad, upset or proud of her. She felt bad remembering her parents, she was sure Harry felt worse having lost his too and having to live with Walrus, Horse face and Whale, she frowned a little at his rotten luck but Harry mistook it for her being upset at having to remember her parents.

"A bad lady came while we came home from France, when I was seven and she did really bad things. Papa and Mama had talked to a lawyer person before and Da takes care of me know, they signed a paper making him my guardian." She really wanted to say more but she couldn't instead she told him her greatest fear and didn't mention why the bad man had done those things. "After that I hated even matches, and I still hate the dark. Da's really good at chasing away nightmares though." She said as her soft voice grew quiet, she didn't want him to hear her hiccups and sniffles. He did however and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back and buried her face in his ratty shirt. Harry was really good at giving hugs too, she concluded as she started to feel better.

"Do you remember them?" he asked, wanting to make her feel better but just as curious. He thought maybe a happy memory of them would make her a little less blue.

"Mhm" she paused and held back her tears effectively as she looked up at her new friend. "I miss them, though." A flurry of happy moments ran past her mind's eye before settling on the last day she was with them, she knew she could trust her friend to understand that it wasn't easy.

"Do you remember yours?" she asked him, just as curious as Harry.

"Not really I was just a baby." She furrowed her brow and Harry could feel it through the threadbare shirt, his heart raced a little.

"Oh" she said and pulled away a little but held his hand, quelling and fears that he had done something wrong by feeling butterflies. It was really weird; he didn't really like her that way.

Instead he studied her face and caught her chewing on her lip again. "Well there's a good part to that." She said her voice still quiet and soft as she reached for two sandwiches and handed one to Harry. "Since you were too little, you can't really remember and it's harder for it to hurt as much." She said, hoping she hadn't insulted her friend. Harry only shrugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek so he knew she hadn't meant to be rude. She did that a lot, he thought and so he asked.

"Da says I'm just very affectionate, because it hurts to not have Papa and Mama around so I make sure everyone feels happy." She put down her food and licked some ketchup from the corner of her mouth. "Some people aren't shown enough love so I make a point to show them some." She shrugged and continued eating.

Harry chewed around a mouthful before asking her two more question. "How do you know that and where is your dad?"

She poured them juice as best as she could and answered. "Da says it because of my name. Sophia Dallas Pierce, basically it means I'm smart and a rock, I'm sure of what I do and read people really well." She shrugged and handed Harry a glass of now revealed apple juice before taking a sip of her own. "He probably doing work at the school, summer's almost over."

He didn't ask about his name and they continued to talk and laugh at silly jokes until it was time for Harry to leave and she guided him back to the park through the trees. They kept meeting there or at the tree every weekend to talk and play some more, she even brought food with her a couple times and never asked him to bring anything. She knew so many stories that Harry couldn't stop asking her about Dragons and stories about Mermaids. They were nothing like the stories he had heard bits off at school or at the Dursleys. Sometimes Harry would go over to the tree alone during the week and stay up there for a while feeling safe and happy. One day he found Sophia crying in the tree and she wiped her eyes and stopped sniffling before he could climb up. Harry could only hug her close; she was so upset, more than when she had talked about her parents. As he held her she gave him the worst news a child could hear from their friend. She was moving away.

They still talked and playing in the chilling autumn air as August ended, under a sunny sky much like the one on the day they had met. To cheer her up Harry focused on one of the leaves in the flat juncture of branched they shared. The red-gold leaf became a bird and it flew around them, Sophia turned a still green leaf into the same bird and they watch them fly around and off into the sky as the deep voice of a grown up called for Sophie in the distance. She gave Harry a small smile and a kiss on the lips once they had climbed down; he in return hugged her tightly and whispered "I'll miss you."

She giggled, her voice being reclaimed by sadness and pulled back looking into his bright green eyes. "See ya around, Harry." Trying to convince both of them that this wasn't goodbye; the two nine year olds parted ways and Sophia finally let herself go and tried to rub the incessant tears away as her Da came out of tree line and gathered her in his strong arms.

She looped her tiny arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. Da had one arm seating her so her spindly legs could help her cling to him and she continued to cry. Holding onto his black coat like a lifeline. The other rubbed soothing circles on her back as he pressed a kiss on the mop of black hair, much like his. Save for the red satin ribbon. They stayed there for a while as she didn't say a word and only cried, she was so small in his arms and weigh practically nothing despite her ravenous appetite. He realized that his strong and resilient little girl was just that. A little girl, one who was now crying as another person walked out of her life. She missed her friend so much already. He hoisted her up to smooth her red plaid skirt and she clung to him harder, blunt nails making a scratchy sound against his coat, thinking he might let her down. Though she knew very well Da would never leave her alone when she felt to rotten.

He knew better than to say anything, better than to try and comfort her with empty words and false promises, so he only placed the hand previous on her back to the back of her neck, his mass of black hair tilted against her's as he held his ward close. His eyes closed shut tightly, he wish he could take this sorrow from her too young heart, he knew what it was like to lose a friend so dear. He knew very well she'd never forget those green eyes even if her feelings for her friend weren't like his when he was her age. Once she had calmed down enough and looked at him with her tear-stained face he could only offered a small smile, it spoke volumes to his ward. She was really good at reading people. Most of all him and he was a closed book, spelled shut in a locked trunk somewhere in a dank cellar. She was such a strong little girl and he was proud of her, what's more he understood. He only nodded with the same warm smile on his thin lips and she blinked at him, her gaze then trained on a button of his coat. A silent conversation; was she ready? Yes she was but she was still sad. He placed a quick kiss on her small upturned nose, she giggled the slightest bit and with a quiet pop they disapparated to the grounds outside of the Hogwarts wards. He didn't set her down until they were inside the castle. Cautiously he cast a silent Notice me Not charm on both of them as they passed the Defense part of the dungeons, she arched a brow before it took full effect and he chuckled. What other habits would she pick up?

Harry wasn't so lucky. When he got home, still sniffling, he was met by an anger clouded beady stare. By morning he had a hard time remembering what Sophie looked like. All he knew was that he had a friend and they'd never meet again. As the years went by Sophie became a dream. He could have sworn he had seen her around the school, remembered a voice say "Sophia" during the sorting but had been too distracted to pay attention by housemates and Snape. As fifth year rolled in he was more than sure she was around somewhere.

Seamus, after a particular nasty detention from Umbrage had given them, mentioned a Slytherin in the back rows glaring at the Defense teacher with a look that would've torn her to shreds.

"A what?" asked Ron around a mouthful of chicken, Hermione only looked at Seamus with a curious look before letting it get the better of her.

"Really? I didn't even notice a Slytherin in detention with us." She frowned; disappointed in herself that she hadn't been as aware as she should have been.

Seamus nodded earnestly, and looked at the rest of the Great Hall suspiciously before leaning in and talking to the Golden Trio. "She got there by mouthing off to the toad." He said watching that Umbrage wasn't paying attention to them and she wasn't. The ugly pink toad was eyeing the Slytherin table and Harry couldn't make out who it was, a bunch of Slytherins were covering up the other side of the table. "She was talking with a Ravenclaw after Potions and Umbrage started snipping about her delaying her departure for Defense." Seamus couldn't help the grin that took over his lips as he recalled the strange snake's reply.

"The girl told her that she wasn't late and Defense wasn't that far off. She could spare a few minutes to offer a fellow student tips on brewing." The Irish boy said imitating the girl tone, Seamus took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing the grin had become a full out smile. "Our dear professor of course would have none of it and said she'd take house points if a smart young Slytherin like her didn't stop prattling in the hallways with a Ravenclaw." He sniggered, like that would inspire any positive action from a Slytherin. The Weasley twins, flanking Seamus, began to laugh.

They could practically image the fifth year girl glaring at the horrid little woman, interested in the tale they prodded and asked in unison. "So, spit it out. What'd the slimy snake say?" amusement was gleaming in their eyes, such a thing as a rebellious Slytherin was never heard of and wildly entertaining. Maybe that wormy lot had a backbone for more than picking on others after all?

The boy took another swig of juice and swallowed, "She was smart, saw right through what Umbridge meant. Told her to sod off and not lump her in the same bag as Malfoy. She could bloody well tell the time and that she could talk to people outside her own house." The twins outright chortled at the comment and caught the eye of the professor in question.

"S'not the best part though" his Irish accent thickening with uncontrolled amusement. "The toad was so outraged she tried to grab her!" The twins eyes grew wide and so did the trio's "Pierce moved fast enough the toad stumbled into a door! Luck smiles on the strangest ones." The group burst into laughter, so that's why she had been so uptight in Defense, well aside from Harry's outburst. "She said goodbye to Luna and then told Umbrage that she should know a mature adult didn't go around throwing fits and manhandling students." This time their eyes widened in amazement and were accompanied by minute grins.

Harry was next to speak, he felt he knew that particular type of reply and the name Pierce had caught his attention. "What's her name again?" he asked, thinking he might have missed it during Seamus tale of a strange Slytherin.

"All I know is that her name is Pierce, the toad practically screeched it when the snake was walking away, fuming, giving her detention for disregarding school schedules and disrespecting a teacher." He shrugged and kept eating; it had been interrupted by his recollection of the encounter he had witnessed.

"She was talking to Luna?" Ron questioned, his eyebrows practically disappeared in his orange-red hair. A slimy snake talking to Looney Luna, "Thought I'd seen everything." He scoffed and took another large bite off his second drumstick.

As if summoned Luna plopped herself next to Fred and took a carrot stick, taking a bite and looking at Ron. "You mean Sophie?" she asked in her air light voice. "She's really nice, helped me look for my earrings at the start of term when some gruebenstork pixies snatched them." They whole group looked at her like she was mental, Harry smiled a little. Unfazed, she then moved on and asked Hermione a question, "I'm taking her to Hogsmeade next weekend. No one'll hex her, right?" she smiled when he nodded, a little confused.

"For our own good," the twins said together.

"We promise not to prank her" George spoke first and then Fred finished without missing a beat,

"If we can." They grinned and Luna raised her eyebrows looking at the twins, they had a suspicion that she could tell who was who.

"You'd be surprised." The girl said and walked away with a sandwich in hand. When she had nabbed it, no one knew. It was a Luna thing.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

By then Harry was more than curious, up until the date they had set to meet in Hogsmeade he searched each day to find any trace of the mysterious girl. His friends had begun to notice and they ganged up on him the common room after everyone had left or was buried in a textbook.

"Harry, you okay mate?" Ron asked around a chocolate frog.

He turned his head to look at him and stopped halfway, how would he explain it? I'm just keeping an eye out for a girl I met when I was eight and was a close friend of mine who could be a Slytherin now. And, oh, did I mention she found me crying in a swing after a bully called me a faggot? That wouldn't go over too well. He looked off into the fire and Hermione interjected.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" she helpfully pointed out.

Of course he was bloody nervous! Half the school saw him as some wonder child and expected him to slay a mad man! While the other wanted him dead or thought he was an outright liar and a nut.

"I bet it's the Slytherin Luna plans on bringing." His friend commented. Partly it was that, he was nervous about how his hopes would plummet after finding out the Sophia Pierce wasn't the same Sophie he remembered. That the girl in a green pea coat was a dream, like he had thought all along. In five years he hadn't seen hide nor tail of the girl when she was clearly a witch, he weighed his options on what to answer and could come up with anything that wasn't telling his friends the truth.

As he worked up the courage, Hermione smacked Ron's arm. "Ron!" she hissed, sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley. "Don't be so prejudice! If she's friends with Luna she probably nice." The last part was said with a level voice and confident even if it was slightly prejudice itself.

His friend groaned, "Not you too." He said, and then added "Luna is off her rocker and now you're going there too, 'Mione" he whined when he said her name, probably because he had earned himself another smack on the arm.

Harry could only snigger until he felt it best to just come out with it or his friends would really get into it. "She's right you know." He said getting up to hit between them, should Ron's arm sport a hand shaped bruise by morning.

"I was almost a Slytherin, there could one that isn't a complete git." That word almost pushed back his choice to tell his friends. A few days ago he had chickened out when 'Mione had seen his hand.

"Er, there's something I've got to tell you. Promise you won't think I'm insane." Ron's lips pulled to a side of his face, firmly closed shut. 'No promises' written over his freckled face, though Harry knew Ron would still stick with him to the end. Hermione on another note gripped the scarred hand and nodded, over the years they'd learn to tell when it was a really personal matter Harry was about to share. They had heard him come clean about the Dursleys once he and Ron had made up in fourth year, there were virtually no secrets between them. Or at least not any that would really matter; never in his life would he tell Ron that he had feelings for Ginny. "Well I've been having this dreams, or rather memories from when I was eight or so." He started, immediately Hermione cut in once more.

"So it's not, um, _him_ making you remember last year again?" He shook his head, both in answer, to stop his thought train from derailing and drifting back to the image of Cedric lifeless mere inches from him.

"No, it's not nightmares. I just started remembering things after Luna talked about bringing Pierce with her to Hogsmeade." His voice threatened to waver slightly, betraying the nerves that were eating away at his stomach.

Again Ron scoffed and Hermione silenced him with a quick glare, his friend shrugged and Harry pushed on. "I knew a Sophia Pierce when I was little, we were the same age and she would take me to a tree and we'd play. She was a witch but, she didn't say so then. She just said we were special."

He was interrupted by Hermione, "that's so sweet Harry. I can just imagine you in a tree doing little bits of magic with a little girlfriend." She giggled.

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" he said alarmed but chuckled after.

He really did feel eight years old now. Hermione chuckled sweetly and Ron smirked.

"Sorry, must have been nice to have someone like that around what with your relatives being idiots." Ron's eyes went as wide as saucers as she said this, Hermione insulting anyone was shock. Well Malfoy didn't count, he deserves every last jibe.

"Well it's not like we just did magic just because. Sophie, that's how she introduced herself, was scarred of rats and we heard one squeaking around so we climbed the tree we were under." Ron interrupted with a sneer.

"Damn right she should've been." Harry only looked at him, they all agreed that a fear of rats was perfectly logical, whether you're eight or fifteen.

"She nearly fell out of the damned tree and I sorta stopped her in mid air." he looked them questioning. He still didn't know how to explain it. "I was bloody terrified that she was gonna tell someone but she didn't run." He smiled a little remembering how she teased him and they made a promise not to tell. "She turned a leaf into a dragonfly and then we just talked. She even took me to her house." Hermione had her brows knitted in thought and both boys looked at her, she had something on her mind and it was probably complex. They waited for her to synthesize it to it was condensed into a simple question.

She looked at them and gave a sheepish smile, then her question made it out of her overworking brain. "Harry, how is it you didn't know about magic after that? I mean, her parents must've told you something right?" he could tell this had been on her mind from the beginning of his story.

"Um that's the thing. She said her Da, that's what she called him, was really busy and probably not home. But if he was that I shouldn't worry because he was really nice and wouldn't mind." He chuckled a little remembering her answer. "I asked if he would mind me being there and she said No, silly Harry." Ron snorted and unwrapped some candy for the three of them; it was the last of their stock. "Anyway, it only lasted for a year. She had to move away next fall." Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and Ron limited himself to a pat on the shoulder.

Childhood friendships were tough, "That is worst thing you could ever hear at eight, mate. Sucks." He said and Harry felt the lump of anxiety in his stomach grow heavier.

"I really missed her, she didn't even want to say goodbye. All she said was that she'd see me around. I think she knew we'd end up here." Then a thought hit him. The man she lived with wasn't really her father, just her guardian. "Mione, do you know of any witches or wizards with the name Dallas or Pierce?" Ron nearly spit out his chocolate when Harry asked.

They heard a gasp from the common room door and all three heads turned toward person only to find themselves with one Remus Lupin, accompanied by a big black dog, looking severely stunned. He probably heard the last bit of their conversation. He looked at the only other student still up who was nearly drooling on her charms text. "Why do you go sleep, I'm sure Flitwick'll get it." he said and the fourth year only nodded and headed up to the girls' dorms.

Once he was sure the girl had left he turned to the Trio and took long strides to an armchair sitting down looking intently at his former student. "How much do you know about the Dallas Pierce family?" he asked, not even saying hello.

Half on his face lit up by the dying flames in the fireplace, the other half was doused in blue silver light form the crescent moon outside smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Both contrasting sides equally stern and somewhat frightened, something really big must have been attached to the name if Lupin had forgone any type of greeting. Both of his friends looked at Harry and he swerved his head around to look at them both, the twin expressions told him that Remus needed to know and that they'd back him up.

"Er, I might have met their daughter- um, seven or something years back. I think, she said her name was Sophia Dallas Pierce." Lupin visibly calmed, though the saddened look on his face wasn't an improvement from the outright horror and then anger when he had asked.

He rubbed his tired amber-gold eyes and looked at the golden trio with a slight smile. "Sorry for startling you three, but this a very touchy subject." He began and three understanding smiles answered him. Ron even offered him the last chocolate bar he had stashed in his pocket.

Lupin took it with a grin and Padfoot poked at his hand with his muzzle, "Dogs can't eat chocolate, you'll go blind." He joked and Padfoot got up and jumped on the couch between Harry and Ron, resting most of his frame on his godson's legs, clearly offended.

"Gwyneth Pierce was a witch in our year, a Slytherin." Things didn't look so good this far until Remus pushed on. "A lion hearted snake if you will, she married a muggle Andrew Dallas. Her father believed his blood line came directly from one of Slytherin's youngest daughters, Morgana, he sent a werewolf after them and Dallas tried to defend his wife and newborn daughter." Padfoot made a noise and Harry was sure it was "slimy little prick" Remus gave him a look and he continued

"He ended up bit and his wife killed the wolf, they went into hiding and became part of a pack in France." He smiled, maybe he had met them, Harry thought. Remus talked somewhat like he did about Lily and James. "His wife was a belgian shepherd animagus and would run with them during the full moon, to shepherd them around some safe parts of a valley they would set camp in once it was near and kept any muggles or wizards away from them." Padfoot began to wag his tail and Harry stroked his back, a few minutes later he nuzzled Hermione's hand so she could scratch his head.

"So she did what Snuffles did for you back then?" Ron asked, he had been extremely curious about animagi since they had met Snuffles. He had even managed to convince his friends into looking up books with potions or spells so they could be ones too. Hermione was laughing for weeks, the sight of Ron Weasley intently reading a book and staying nearly to dawn reading in his bed was hilarious.

"They were killed weren't they?" Harry asked, already knowing the end of this tale before Lupin could get to it. Sofia had told him already, "She told me someone came and killed them, she was there and that's why she ended up with her guardian, someone who worked or works here." Remus looked at him quizzically, that girl trusted Harry a lot it seemed.

He had seen her after the events at the gathering and she wouldn't so much as look at him, she did hug him and tell him that his friends were okay now. Nothing would hurt them and they were in a better place. The strength that girl had had shocked him. "Brave little girl, isn't she?" He smiled, knowing Harry had seen just how strong she was.

"She didn't even cry, at least not in front of me and I told her about my parents not being with me either." Harry said, wondering just why she always wanted to seem strong in front of others. A slight frown adorned his features. How in the seven layers of hell did a girl that brave end up in Slytherin of all places, maybe it was her mum's blood. But regardless, Snuffle's whole family had been in Slytherin and he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

"She said the woman who found her parents when the came back to London did really bad things to them. What did she mean; I mean how bad was it?" Remus' face slipped a few signs of sorrow, loss and even resentment. He took a bite of the chocolate Ron had given him and then looked at the occupants of the couch.

"Sophie's grandmother found out her daughter had had Dallas's child and meant to kill the three of them, she missed one.." He said with a grimace. "She had to watch the whole thing from the tree line, she ran into the forest and hid there for nearly a week." Padfoot wanted to interject and curse the old bat with words that could make Voldemort himself blush.

Remus sent a glance at Padfoot and he only groaned resting his head under Hermione's palm again, she petted him reassuringly and Snuffles held up his dog form. "She was even brave at seven, nearly bit her grandmother's fingers off and ran like the devil." He chuckled, everyone in the room wondered why she was put in Slytherin and Ron, somehow surviving without a brain to mouth filter decided to voice them.

"Why the bloody hell isn't she up here with us then!" The redhead slumped into the couch and Padfoot's tail wagged madly, approving the wording.

"Because she's cunning as well as brave, Ronald." Remus said with a slight chuckle. "She ran off into the woods and they couldn't find a single trace of her, her footprints stopped at a stream and on the other side they could only find animal tracks. They -" Hermione giggled and they all looked at her.

She quieted herself and only said. "If we ever make her our friend you can ask her yourselves. It's not my secret to tell." Snuffles jumped up and licked her cheek the nuzzled her shoulder and she petted him more before he settled back on Harry's legs. The warmth of laughter and Snuffle's cheery bark dispelled some of the gloom that had set in with this particular talk.

Remus gave her a curious look and nodded knowingly, Harry and Ron were once more left out of the loop. Ron's mouth fell open and Harry only frowned slightly. "They lost track of her and I found her a week later, I took her to Dumbledore and he sent her off with her assigned guardian. The Dallas-Pierce couple knew with things the way they were that they would need someone to watch over their child. I don't even know who it is." Another question came forward as they started talking about what Sofia might be like and who her guardian might be.

"Well we can count Snape out; he doesn't seem like the kind to take care of anything but a potion." Ron said and Remus chuckled, amused at the honest disbelief in his former student's voice.

"I'll have you know Snape takes more care of his Slytherin than you might think. It's not easy being there during these times." Then he reconsidered. "Though taking care of a troubled student is not the same as taking on the role of 'Da'." He said thoughtfully, yes Severus was not part of their list most definitely. "Especially not how you described her saying her guardian was." The four others agreed, Padfoot with a quiet bark and the Trio with a solemn nod. They went through a whole list of past professors and none seemed make the cut. Maybe the person didn't work at the school anymore they agreed. Hogwarts had changed a few professors in the last couple of years and not just in Defense.

Ron began telling them about how horrible Umbrage was and their plans to secretly set up a group to learn something real this year and not Ministry bullocks. Hermione reached around Harry and smacked his sore arm again for his choice of words. A little while later Remus and Snuffles left, with Remus telling Harry that he should try teaching them how to summon a Patronus and not let anyone turn Sophia away from their clandestine lessons if she showed up. That is, if she was really at the school as Luna had suggested. With a promise to drop by soon as their mission was over the two surviving Marauders stepped through the portrait and after a round of wizard's chess the Golden Trio went to sleep. Harry was now even more anxious for tomorrow, it was a split feeling. He was anxious to see if Sophie was really here with them at school but the anxiety he felt about trying to convince the people that might show up to join a secret study group was closer to dread. He didn't see this going over smoothly, not with the utter rot the Prophet was spilling about him these past few days. He'd go mad if this kept up, with some of Hermione's batch of Dreamless Sleep he let his conscious be locked up in a for once, restful sleep.


	2. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter sneaks up on us like Death, you must always be prepared and keep constant vigilance.
> 
> All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I mentioned Sophia having a slight Irish lisp I'm sorry, I'm changing that since she was born in France and started speaking French before she spoke English. This one is a monster for the plot and will be full of stuff that happens very close together, as winter does tend to sneak up on you once the school year starts. Covering three books in a single fic ain't easy and I wanna get to books 6 and 7 because not only are they my favorite but we don't get much info on what goes on away from Harry. Also this one is a little rushed considering everything that goes on at the end of the year.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit off of this fic. Otherwise I wouldn't be a 20 year old who lives with their mother. I only own the OC characters in this story and still make no profit from them as this is a work of FANfiction and very much AU. Its only purpose is to entertain and generate a discussion on the works belonging to the literary Goddess and Queen of us Potterheads known as JK Rowling. It also serves as a learning platform as I one day hope to follow her footsteps and write a book or more that will bring the joy her genius has brought to my fellow Harry Potter fans and myself. 
> 
> No Copyright infringement intended.
> 
> I know present to you:

Harry was still anxious as they walked into Hogsmeade that day. His stomach still felt as though he had swallowed a plate of rocks, those sat heavy at the bottom stirring up more nervous nausea. Once they stepped in he remembered what Hagrid said about this particular pub, maybe having your face covered here was more of a safety measure than some sign that the person was a dark wizard not supposed to be seen so close to a school full of children. Then again that was a double edged blade, someone might think you had a good reason to cover your face apart from others noticing you and hexing you later because you where of the light. The barkeep, a time-weathered man with a strangely familiar face, motioned for them to go into the backroom after they ordered their butterbeers. Hermione offered a cheery 'Thanks' with a warm smile and he only grunted at her while he continued to clean a dusty glass with a grimy cloth, defeating the purpose of cleaning entirely.

As they opened the door to the storage room, a goat nearly knocked them over as it tottered into the pub, the room and the pub's smell was explained. The storeroom was covered in dust and had several empty crates littering the place, along with papers and cobwebs. Hermione ushered them to a few chairs around some creates where they settled and talked, devising some makeshift lesson plans. They agreed that defensive spells were more than necessary but they couldn't stop at just blocking and disarming. The dusty bottles where half empty when the door opened again, the three Gryffindors jolted upright from their crouched positions before recognized some faces in the group of people and they poured in. Harry's eyes widened at the sheer number, in groups of two or three they stepped through the threshold of light the door cast into the dusty air. The number kept getting higher as more people filtered through. Hermione took out her wand and cast a silencing charm at the once it closed.

Harry scanned the crowd; Dean and Lavender who were followed closely by the Patil sisters with Cho, the sight of her made Harry's stomach do a somersault, and one of her bubbly friends. Then came Luna Lovegood with Neville and two dark haired students, he couldn't see the girl's face clearly because it was turned toward her housemate as they talked about something. Harry recognized him from Potions class, having been paired up once or twice.

Luna was possibly listening but she had her absentminded air, as if she stepped in here by mistake. If the group wasn't already more than Harry had expected, Katie Bell stood behind them followed by Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Flechtley, Hannah Abbot and a girl with a long braid from Hufflepuff whose name Harry didn't know. Three boys, from Ravenclaw if he wasn't wrong, by the names of Anthony Goldstein, Micheal Corner and Terry Boot; Ginny was practically being covered by a tall and skinny blonde boy with and upturned nose who Harry might have seen on the pitch during a Hufflepuff match, and making themselves at home on a few sturdy crates were Fred and George Weasley with their friends Lee Jordan. All three surrounded by brown paper bags, full of Zonko's merchandise. The interested students settled around the crates and spare chairs that adorned the storeroom, placing them closer and sitting in a semi circle before the Golden Trio.

"A few people?" he all but hissed at Hermione in a low whisper, "A few people!"

Her only response was to say that the idea caught on better than she had thought. Fred was first to speak, asking them if they wanted butterbeers and told them to fork over the money because he wasn't about to pay for all twenty six butterbeers. He collected the coins and enlisted his brother to help him carry them; they could hear the barkeep harrumph as one of the twins asked but the clinking sound of bottles said he hadn't refused. Harry wished they'd come back quickly, he wasn't comfortable in this silence. Hell he would have preferred silence to the hushed whispered chats. His eyes fell on the dark haired girl; he hadn't been able to see her clearly because of the light glaring in his eyes. They had become accustomed to the little light in the storeroom. Once he was able to take in the sight of her he felt as if he'd seen a ghost.

The resemblance with Sophie was staggering, it was that same wavy black hair tied with a red ribbon in the exact same fashion. It was her, down to the evergreen pea-coat. A little flicker of jealousy sparked inside him as she smiled at the dark hair boy next to her, that very same smile she had directed at him when they were children. Harry squashed that feeling, of coarse she'd give him that smile; she was friends with that guy and Luna it seemed.

That relaxed him slightly and then he spotted Cho, she gave him a sweet smile. It was shy and small but it got his cheeks burning as he returned it with a bashful smile of his own. Cho's bubbly friend sent him a death glare he averted his gaze to the would-be Sophie, who had apparently noticed him staring and followed his gaze. She caught the bubbly Ravenclaw's eye and scowled at her, the other girl instantly looked away. Her eyes wide and hands in her lap, like a child whose teacher had just caught cheating. Harry had to hide his smirk by biting his lip, she returned to her chat with the Slytherin next to her. Her hair was sent flying in the air in a fan of inky black from the brisk movement of her head in an all too familiar fashion that he couldn't place.

Once the twins came back they handed out the butterbeer, Fred leaned over and handed the dark haired girl a bottle with a fake bow. He met her eyes with a smile and she cocked her head to the side, a friendly smirk adorned her thin cold reddened lips. Harry caught the wink Fred gave her and she only raised one eyebrow. She was daring him to pull a prank? He heard George whisper honestly to Luna "Promise. No pranks today."

Sophia shot him a look with playfully narrowed eyes and a knowing smile, she wasn't buying it. Her grin was friendly but some of the other students eyed her suspiciously; Ron included. The boy next to her snorted and closed his eyes when he shook his head, a playful smirk on his own lips.

Harry stopped looking at her and took in the whole group; they were all looking at him now. He was going mad, the expectant eyes of other students coupled with Cho being in the same room as him and with the rising chances that the dark haired girl could really be Sophie; he was about to explode. Oh and lets not forget Ginny. All he wanted to do was go back to the dorms and sleep the day away. He decided to focus on the important.

"What've you told them?" he asked, still nervous. "What are they expecting?"

"They just want to hear what you have to say," she answered with a calming voice. However, Harry kept looking at her with enough anger slipping through that she quickly added "But don't worry, I'll speak first." She stammered at first, but remembering the rubbish defense classes they had she pushed on with more conviction. Micheal Corner asked that she would also like to pass the Defense OWLs, her answer was predictable. "Well, of course. But I also want to well trained in Defense because… because…" she paused and took a deep breath, summoning courage to finish her phrase, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction across the room varied, but it was imminent and predictable. Cho's bubbly friend let out a yelp and spilled some butterbeer; Terry Boot sort of bounce in his chair flinching in voluntarily; Padma Patil shivered and Neville let out a squeak he managed to turn into a cough. The dark haired girl tightened her grip on the neck of her bottle and her lips were a thin line, dark grey eyes stormy with apprehension. The same look she had when she heard the rat and Harry offered the option of climbing the tree. Or at least it was what Sophie had done; he wasn't so sure she was Sophie. He had been all too sure Crouch had been Mad Eye last year. Ron thought he heard the boy next to her growl.

All eyes focused on Harry, every single pair. Some curious, others doubtful or even accusingly, he could feel them thinking they were completely insane to believe him. A few pairs seemed to have grown a pair and looked at him, commitment and loyalty completely unveiled and open for all to see.

Harry was saved from continuing the speech by a question, voiced with a sneer and arrogance.

"What makes you think He Who Must Not Be Named is back?" said the blond boy Harry recognized as a Hufflepuff player.

"Well, Dumbledore believes…" started Hermione, her earlier resolve still present. An indignant look washed over her features as the blond interrupted her.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him." He countered, pointing accusingly at Harry with his chin. This one seemed to be siding with The Prophet.

Ron's eyes left the blond for a moment and observed the Slytherin girl, curiosity getting the best of him. She was holding her butterbeer in a death grip, her other hand in a tight fist. The redhead almost jumped as her stormy eyes flicked to his bright blues, what he saw there made him give a curt nod. Her lips where in a thin line much like his, the urge she felt to punch the blond was almost as strong as his and he could share that sentiment, but there was also calm there urging him to not do anything stupid and she wouldn't either. In the brief glance they shared Ron managed to hold back and asked the boy "What's your name?"

"Zachariah Smith" he said "and I think I'm entitled to know exactly what makes you think He Who Must Not Be Named is back." Hermione cut in before Ron could say anything, the choice words he had for the blond burned on his tongue.

"Look" she started, her tone leaving no room for argument. "That's not what this meeting is about."

"Let him, Hermione." Harry finally spoke, now he realized why people had come to the meeting. He caught Ron eyeing the could-be-Sophie, Harry could see that one the outside she looked calm and controlled but so did Seamus. Remembering their tempers and how she had acted toward their professor both Ron and Harry saw it for what it was, impulse control being exercised to near breaking point. The trio didn't miss Luna placing a fair hand on the raven haired girl's; the Slytherin looked at her and blinked. If they let people like Smith clutter up the meeting this could become a powered keg, Seamus looked like he would forego a wand and deck any bullshitters and Prophet Zealots now that he knew who the liar was. Hermione should have known that most of the people here had come to the pub to hear Harry tell a tale of how and what had happened in the graveyard, told by none other that the start of the show.

"You want to know what exactly makes me so sure to say Voldemort's back." He found courage to speak from Merlin knows where and strength that seemed to come from his very friends wanting to throttle Smith, as he stood. "I've seen him; I've had to fight him last year. You saw-" He stopped for a bit and Cho instantly came to mind, he didn't want to mention Cedric in front her but he had no choice. "You saw Cedric's body; that was him."

He moved to look at the crowd for the next few words, "I won't sit here and tell you about seeing a friend die. If you've come here to hear some story of what happened there, then you better leave and read the rot in the Prophet." He moved to sit back down not taking his vicious green eyes off of Smith.

"This is about standing up to how they plan to control what we learn. They want us defenseless so we cozy up to the idea that nothing is wrong. But Voldemort is back and I won't stand around and wait while we learn nothing." Harry paused, waiting for it to sink in.

"Out there is nothing like at school. In the classroom if you mess up, you can try again, but when you're a second away from dieing or seeing a friend die, there are no second chances." His voice was a little tight as he remembered the graveyard; he quickly looked at the twins, Luna, Neville and the would-be Sophie. He would not see them end up like Cedric, not on his life. He’d rather die trying to see Ron and Hermione to safety than see them cold and motionless of the ground like Cedric.

"I won't waste today talking about what happened. If that's what you're here for you should leave." He finished and then he waited from some people to say a few swears his way, insult his sanity and slip out angrily. Except, nobody moved. Nobody even said a word.

Harry thought he was going to have to walk out on them and head for the school but another annoyed male voice rang out. And Harry almost laughed.

"Well good, I came here to see about a decent DADA class. Not gossip about Moldyshorts." Said the boy next to the possible Sophie and Ron felt his world flip over as for the second time in under an hour a Slytherin made sense to him. His words carried a faux annoyance that lifted the mood slightly as this was still a possible powder keg what with Smith being snubbed.

The youngest Weasley brother sent the Slytherin boy a smirk and opened his mouth to speak. "You sure you wanna be seen with a bunch of Hufflepuff and Gryffindors?" but Hermione cut in, she asked in a slightly jesting voice, still not trusting the two snakes among the crowd. Ron sniggered and Hermione sent him a glower and a hissed out "Ron!" the boy before them only shrugged, knowing why she used the houses when it meant something else.

"We don't give a crap about houses." He said proudly, motioning to the girl sitting next to him. "But" he paused and both Slytherins grinned. "We want to know what you've got planned for the lessons and how we can help." There were a few brave "hear, hear!" calls around the storeroom while others mumbled in disbelief or whispered about the two.

"Okay!" Hermione said; exhaling a deep breath as nervous excitement took over. They talked of the basics of what they would be covering and his friends spoke up about what he knew and wanted to learn. Harry was overwhelmed when Neville came to his defense as Cho's bubbly friend tried to lessen him in her eyes. Luna's inquiry to him knowing how to cast a Patronus seemed to settle any doubts the rest of the group had to him teaching them.

The Slytherins smirked and looked at him warmly; Ron was handling the paradigm shifts surprisingly well. Hermione produced a sheet of parchment and instructed the crowd to sign it, Harry and Ron had seen her working on that particular strip of parchment over the last few days.

With what they didn't know but as soon as everyone signed she handed them a fake charmed galleon and they started filtering out. Luna, Neville, the Weasley twins with Ginny, Zachariah Smith and the two Slytherins were the last to sign. Harry felt the pressure in the room change slightly, his eyes darted to Luna and she stared back at him. She directed a small nod at him, the dreamy look suddenly absent from her fair features and large eyes.

The Slytherin boy, whose name was Jack Corbeau apparently, told them he'd see them later about what they could bring to the lesson plan and insight on what the other side was armed with after he signed. Smith snorted and murmured something, Ginny pointedly elbowed his ribs. However this didn't escape Jack's ears.

"Care to share, Smith?" he said his eyes slightly narrowed in challenge. His friend tensed a little and stood next to him with one foot forward, ready to strike. What the trio and Luna had wanted to avoided finally happened. Why was it that even when they were on the same side house rivalry bubbled up at every turn?

"I said, of course the likes of you would know what spells Death Eaters use!" He smirked and Ginny looked livid. "You're a pureblood Slytherin! Who's to know you're not in queue to join up?" Jack hand was already at his wand when the other girl spoke up.

"Don't start what you can’t finish, Smith." She spoke in a firm voice and stepped forward, shooting a cautionary glance at her companion.

"Why shouldn't I? Scared I might hurt your boyfriend?" the Hufflepuff sneered and Ginny couldn't hold back. "Shut up Zach, you're being a prick." She stepped away from him and went to her brothers, this only served to make the Hufflepuff angrier.

"First, he's not my boyfriend; he's practically my brother. And second, we're on the same side." She stated a light French accent mixed into her words and she went to go sign the list and put a hand on Corbeau's shoulder and guided him away.

As they left she looked at Harry over her shoulder with a warm smile and said "See ya around, Harry." The two disappeared into the pub and Harry stood there dumbstruck. The girl's sweet voice ringing in his head, it was too much. His slight crush on Ginny, his very obvious crush for Cho, the general awkwardness of the meeting and the airs of discord between Smith and the Slytherins; he was about to collapse from everything rushing in his head. When his friends led him out of the pub and down to the beaten trail between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts he was still slightly dazed.

They where walking on the bridge as they talked about where they could practice when Neville piped up. "Hey Luna" he started a little nervous. "Thanks for bringing Pierce and Corbeau along, they're pretty nice." Ron whipped his head around and asked what most of the group had been wondering.

"What were they talking about? You know, before the meeting started." He asked the two who had been sitting next to them. He never liked a scheming snake, having two in the DA didn't make a huge difference to him.

"They're trying to create a tracking spell that'll let them know if the other is in danger." She spoke in that airy light tone that seemed a permanent fixture in her voice. "They're pretty far along and are looking to make it so they don't have to cast it various times, but their stumped on how to do it." she said and they continued on to Hogwarts. The others in the group could see the gears turning in Hermione's head, that would be very useful if they anyone in the DA was cornered by Umbridge. The discussed the failures that had come up during the meeting along with how to avoid any more confrontation within the group.

“Well at least on good thing came from this” Hermione said with a smirk on her lips. When the boys looked at her odd she only grinned and added. “Cho didn’t stop staring at Harry during the whole thing.” She giggled and no one noticed the frown that marred Ginny’s face. The hot blush on Harry’s face, however, was the main attraction for a good fifteen minutes.

They were half way to the school when they realized they didn't have a place to gather. Harry was pretty sure the barkeep at the Hogs Head wouldn't want a bunch of teens blowing stuff up in his storage room. The crafting of lesson plans and rules became rather serious and a load of problems they hadn’t thought off came to the forefront. Somewhere along the way Ron and Neville started to point out how Umbridge would be devastated to find out a fifteen year old boy made a better professor than her. Hermione’s next words where unexpected.

 

“Its fun isn't it?” she asked, a smile of pure glee showing of her pearly white teeth. “Breaking the rules for once.” She looked at Ron and the red head snorted, a fond and teasing look on her face.

“Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger” He earned himself a smack on his arm and a ‘tsk’ from Hermione. The group chuckled and Harry caught how his friend’s hand lingered a little on Ron’s bicep and the blush on her cheeks, something told him it wasn't form the cold around them.

 

 

The year seemed to pass in a blur for them. Harry felt like he was constantly angry but the good memories that had formed kept the anger at bay. Of course everything came crashing down with the Yuletide season swing in. The first thing to go wrong was that Sophia had been keeping secrets, she kept practically disappearing from the school every few weeks and Harry had had it. Corbeau missed a few meetings but they found out he was in the infirmary as his health wasn't the best. Harry felt that wasn't the full truth and somehow Sirius kept coming to mind when the brunette kept apologizing for one absence or five. He had been wandering around the halls with his cloak wrapped snugly around him to ward off the chill when he spotted a girl leaving the dungeons and decided to follow her around after everyone else had gone to bed.

He couldn't believe what he found. He had followed her to a secluded garden near the smaller courtyard; she kept looking at the moon as it smiled down from them in a Cheshire Cat grin. She was bundled up in a dark blue coat and a black woolen cap with a thick scarf, her hands were in her pockets and Harry noticed she had her hiking boots on to trend the icy nighttime snow.

The girl rounded a corner created by a few pillars and plants that clung to the stone, forming nearly impenetrable walls. Sophia stepped lightly on some sleet and yelped, she nearly skidded into a weather charmed rose bush but she managed to cling to a dim lamp post at the last moment to right herself. A good natured chuckle was heard as she regained her balance and a gloved hand took hers and pulled her close to its owner's body. For a moment he couldn't see the boy's face as it was covered by the hood of a leather coat that reached to the boy's knees. They danced to music only they could hear; some delicate waltz in the lightly falling snow. They seem to drift from place to place like the snowflakes themselves, and she laughed.

Harry had only heard her laugh a few times like that, mostly when they were together as kids. Only this time it was mixed with a warmer more intimate emotion. It was like a delicate crystals clinking tenderly in a winter breeze but with an earthy feel, like the wind though the greenest leaves of a fruit filled tree. A spark of jealousy surged with in him; he was the only one who had made her laugh like that before. He would not share his very first friend, the one that had made his heart speed up with every hug. Harry quickly stopped himself, he couldn't be this way. No, he liked Ginny now or at least thought he did after his disastrous date with Cho. His distracted thoughts cost him a chance to see the boys face as he picked Sophia up and spun around, twirling her in his arms. Another bark of wintry warm laughter filled the chilling air along with the boy's own mirth ridden chuckle. It was too familiar and slightly annoying to him, his memory was telling him it should be laced with arrogance and spite.

"So cheery, mon étoile." She stated once he set her down, her arms looped around his neck as he held her fast around the waist. "They said you could stay with me, I bet?" her voice was air light and sweet like when they had been up in the tree that first day.

"So long as your father is there with us and we sleep in different rooms." Harry's blood ran cold, the usual sneering and arrogant voice was filled with humor and; his thought train crashed into a brick wall. Was that caring? Caring, from Malfoy, and to Sophie of all people? What Harry heard next shocked him a little more.

"Da should be busy grading to come out of his study too much and well, you know." Draco nodded grimly and she gave his shoulder what appeared to be an unconscious squeeze "We're free to ransack his library and do as we wish." She grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which Malfoy returned sweetly.

He moved to guide her to a bench and cast a heating charm after Sophia dispelled the snow with a quick wave of her wand. The pair had begun to talk about nonsense and classes so Harry decided to leave them be and tend to his possibly frozen limbs. He'd ask Sophia at the next meeting, he needed some serious explanations and he was going to try and contact Lupin for an opinion, for umpteenth time that day he felt out of his depth. Maybe Ron and Hermione could clear a few things up about the nearly nauseating exchange between his friend and rival, soon to be enemy. What came out of the blonde's usually sneering lips stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I've been meaning to ask," Sophia looked at Draco while he spoke, he paused obviously nervous and he looked down at their joined hands "Why do you side with Muggleborns and Gryffindors? Doesn't Snape get mad at you for it, isn't he disappointed?" Most people would have hit Malfoy and insulted him from head to toe but she knew better. At the start of the year she had found him huddled at the end of a bookshelf in tears.

"I do it because it's what I believe, we all have magic and we all need to protect it from fading." Her lips pulled to a side of her face as she bit them like she wanted to explain herself better "Really, if purebloods keep marrying other purebloods, it'll die out and I don't really care about houses unless it's either of the Cups." She finished with a grin like she was reassuring him of her Slytherin pride, then she fixed her ice colored eyes on his. Both Harry and Sophia could see Draco's cold kissed face and he looked… worried?

"He doesn't know. Lucias doesn't need to know either. You are your own person Draco, entitled to your own path and opinions." She held his hands in hers and the Slytherin boy plunked his silvery blond head on her shoulder playfully, just children being faced with a war and still keeping some innocence.

The Boy Who Lived didn't know if it was the cold or what his friend was saying, but he left as quietly as he could to go back into the relative warmth of the castle and his partners in crime. He needed help sorting out the mess those two created in his head.

"Snakes might hunt in shadows but we bask in the light as much as any lion. For now we play our parts and once we can, we bolt and fight with everything we've got." She tilted her head to look at Draco who had been using her shoulder as a pillow. Her heart should be stammering but it was at peace sure of the words coming from her mouth and her conviction, a soothing and warm thump beneath her bones and flesh. She had thought of asking him to step away from his father's path so long she didn't even need to word it as a question. It had been at the forefront of her mind for nearly a year. She wanted him to live and she knew from seeing their head of house that the Dark Lord only spared his followers so he didn't have to do his own dirty work.

"I want to, I can't leave her." His muffled voice was barely above a whisper, by know he had his face buried in her neck, stealing away a few whiffs of her scent for when he had to go home and be in the same house as his father's guests and their master. He couldn't leave his mother, not his mother. She sided with his father but Draco would not forsake her. She was the only reason he didn't ask Dumbledore for help as much as he hated the fool.

"For know all you have to do is stay unmarked and not draw attention to yourself with them." He could hear Sophia's voice breaking and she held him close. For a moment he thought she only wanted body warmth but he caught the rattle of her breath as it caught and the telltale swallow that echoed within her chest.

"We'll find a way." She reassured him and pulled his face up to meet hers. "It sucks but it's all we've got, alright?" she managed to get out as tears threatened to spill. The fear was woven deep into their bones and they could see it in each others eyes and hear it in their silenced sobs. "Je t'aime, Mon étoile." Draco pressed their foreheads together as he let a nervous laugh escape his cold reddened lips. She laughed with him, shaking from the cold and the nerves of what she had just said. He could read the unasked question in her eyes clear as day and couldn't stand seeing it there.

"Always" Was all he could say without letting the harsh reality of everything crash down upon them. This time next year she could feel the complete opposite emotion in regards to him and he was not going to let that ruin this stolen moment in the snow past curfew. With a second thought he pressed his lips against hers and put as much emotion as he could into that chaste meeting of cold painted flesh.

Draco instantly felt every inch of his skin crackle with a million sparks as her lips parted. It was innocent and sweet, warm and reassuring and he leaned forward again to revel in it. He was about to deepen the kiss when someone cleared their throat. He was about to answer with a very crude and quite muggle gesture with a familiar baritone accompanied the high-pitched "Ahem."

The two lovebirds parted with a small suction sound, characteristic of a couple caught snogging, and looked wide eyed at the people who had caught them red handed. Before them stood a bat and toad bundled in their respective colors before the winter winds. Draco felt Sophia's hand squeeze his own in apprehension, answered with a comforting squeeze of his own.

"Perhaps we should move the following conversation into the castle, Ms. Pierce and Mr. Malfoy, as comfortable as you may seem in this particular setting." Snape drawled as he raised a single black brow and Draco could see his friend look at the ground and suppressing a smile, a red tinge to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.

 

 HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

By the time Harry made it back to the common room, Ron had woken up and found him gone. Now he was ambushed by a pajama clad Weasley and Granger. Both of them not to happy he had been out in the halls and didn't tell either of them, Hermione was the most irked by the tempo of her fuzzy slipper against the stone floor.

"Harry James Potter, where have you been!" she nearly yelled with her arms crossed across her loose fitting jumper. Harry gave up looking innocent, he was anything but, and took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace. He resigned himself to a thorough questioning with a sigh and dropped his cloak and the map next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." He deadpanned; it was almost a ritual now. Hermione or Ron would find him coming back from a walk and question him; he gave nearly the same answers every time. Only this time he had a reason to have been walking the halls aside from the usual nightmares. Without any further explanation he opened the map and rested the tip of his wand on it. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The yellowed parchment came to life and he asked it to show him Sophia Pierce. "Look, this is my reason." He told his friends who had come to sit around him once he began to unfold the treasure.

"Is that really Pierce?" Ron still didn't like her much because of her Slytherin uniform but he still couldn't fully believe what he saw. The banner baring the name of the girl that had disarmed his one of his older brothers with Quidditch worthy reflexes was nearly overlapping one Draco Malfoy. A few months ago when Ron started freaking out about how Ginny's banner was sometimes overlapped by someone else's, Harry and him had taken to spying and found out what it meant.

Ron, of course, thought it meant someone was attacking his baby sister and they were faced with the truth of the matter. They found Ginny sitting in one of the more private areas of the grounds wrapped up in Zachariah Smith's arms, snogging with out a care in the world. "Thought he was with Pansy." The redhead frowned, he should've guessed it. "On top of being a prat he's cheat."

Hermione huffed and the boys turned to look at here, catching an eye roll and knowing smile on her lips. "It's a little known secret that Malfoy is only with Parkinson for appearances." She stated from her spot on the edge of the couch beside Harry, with her hands primly folded in her lap. This didn't skip Harry's eyes; Hermione had better posture and manners than most of the girls in the school, especially most Pureblood Slytherins.

When the two boys looked at her expectantly, either unaware of the gossip she rarely paid attention to or wanting in on it, she gave an exasperated huff. Not really peeved but enjoying the feel of knowing something trivial. Harry gave her a gentle shove on the shoulder and she giggled, shoving him back and caught him off balance making him collided against Ron with a chuckle.

Why would Malfoy appear to date one girl and then kiss another and not let people see him with that girl? "Parkinson and Malfoy are supposed to be the Ice Prince and Princess of Slytherin, a pureblood power couple." She looked up at them hoping they'd catch her drift; she hated the whole blood status malarkey but honestly! How could they not understand how it dictated who to court even as teenagers and delimitated the actions a witch or wizard could take?

Ron blinked and his eyes widened, "Oh!" he came to the realization and threw his head back a little, looking up at the air around him like it held what she meant in clear precise script. Harry looked from one friend to the other not quite grasping what was so important. Yeah, Malfoy was Death Eater material and Sophia was firmly planted in the Light but what did that have to do with cheating on Parkinson?

"What?" he glanced at the map and saw Snape's inky footprints being stalked by Umbridge while he walked away from the greenhouses where the greasy professor had been for nearly half an hour. For a moment the Potion's Masters prints hesitated and he headed for the secluded garden Malfoy and Pierce currently occupied.

"She's pretty much everything Malfoy hates." Ron looked at his sock clad feet like he could smell the sweat on them wafting up to his freckled nose. "Half-blood daughter of a blood traitor and a werewolf," his distaste was evident, the words where a spoonful of caster oil.

"Why would his parents let him stay with her on winter break then?" Hermione's eyes grew wide and Ron turned beat red as they shared a thought and Harry felt like laughing again. To break his friends free of the gutter he gave them a little more insight to what he meant by it.

"Sophia said they were going to ransack her Dad's library and kind of told Malfoy he could side with us and his dad didn't need to know." Harry watched his two best friends closely and tried to see their trains of thought by their expressions. Hermione looked hopeful for a moment, she had been looking at the map and her eyes flicked over to his. It was a near impossible task what Sophia had planned. Ron looked like he could smell his feet again and looked sheepishly at Harry and Hermione, not bloody likely Pierce would get a chance.

"She might not be able to get Malfoy on board but she might soften him up a bit." The youngest Weasley boy looked at his friend with false hope and a pull on the left corner of his lips that would never be a smile. That might be all they could hope for but they had a snowball's chance in hell. Malfoy was the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Like hell he'd stop calling Hermione a Mudblood or cut anyone some slack with his horrid personality. That sneaky prick was probably getting her to lower her guard so he could hand her off to his bloody father's master as a thank you for branding him.

Harry's grim musings were interrupted by a roar and a flare of fire. Spooked, he gripped his wand before picking up on his Godfather's feature in the flames. The three Gryffindors nearly jumped from the couch and kneeled before the hearth as the animagus called his godson's name. He grinned when he caught sight of his pup's friends and greeted them warmly. The four began to talk about their year so far and Harry felt there was something more to his godfather's fire call.

"Siri, can I talk to you about something important?" He looked intently at his godfather and his friends shared a glance. He hoped Sirius caught his drift and didn't have anyone near him, his friends had moved back to the couch.

"How important pup?" He asked his eyes flickered to the side; they could here Remus say "Do you want me to leave?" to his godfather. The former professor was probably on the couch having tea.

Harry looked sheepishly and forced a blush thinking of Cho and averted his gaze as he mumbled a single word and his godfather didn't quite catch it by the confused look on the lined face. "Girls." He repeated and pretended the clump of ash near his elbow was particularly interesting.

"Alright, everyone but Remus has to leave and can't come back until we're done talking. Go to your rooms or the kitchen." He called out, not willing to move his head away from the Floo as a stern expression, no nonsense, rare at it was, fixed itself to his face. Someone complained and Sirius frowned. "Moony decided he has to be my conscience, it's his punishment to hear me giving Harry the talk." He smirked and winked at his pup when Harry paled at the thought of Sirius Black giving him the talk, his reputation as a Hogwarts Heartbreaker preceded him to this very day. There was a pause until he was sure that everyone in Grimmauld Place had gone away before he focused on Harry again.

"So, what do you need to know? I can tell you facts of life, contraception charms and how to move mountains." He grinned as Harry blushed and knitted his brows when his godson shook his head.

"I lied to get everyone out." He gave Padfoot a half-hearted smile in apology when the animagus looked slightly crestfallen, ""it's about a girl but more DA related than anything." He added and Sirius perked up at the news.

"That's very Slytherin of you Harry; I think you might need to come over during winter break to get some proper Gryffindor back into you." The animagus said with a fake reprimand in his voice. "So you decided to stick it to the toad, good for you!" His godfather beamed and Harry smirked at him, "What about this girl now?"

"Its Sophie, I found her but I saw her meeting Malfoy in a garden tonight." When Black's eyes widened Harry explain that it was Draco and they looked really close almost like a couple; that she was trying to covertly lead him to switching sides. When his godfather looked to his left, they heard Remus say something and they Sirius asked a question that had Harry looking through nearly everything he saw and knew about Sophia Pierce.

"Harry, are you sure she's on our side?" his godfather's face could only be described as fatherly, stern and slightly wary that his child was making a bad choice. His worry was evident and Harry felt something warm unfurl itself in this chest.

"If she were anymore for the Light she would be Dumbledore." He said confidently, the two Slytherins in the DA had been a force to be reckoned with. They kept everyone on their toes, supplied enough enthusiasm to keep others interested and even tutored others in making healing potions. "I'm surprised the other Slytherins haven't kicked her out or maimed her or Jack yet." He said with a chuckle.

"Jack Corbeau, the only other Slytherin taking the class with us, Sophie and him are practically glued at the hip." Sirius' eyes flicked to the left again, meaning Professor Lupin had said something and then his godfather seemed to stair at the burning logs beneath him

"Listen Harry, the others don't want me to tell you but Voldemort is moving. He's looking for something he didn't have last time." They clearly heard Lupin calling his godfather with a firm tone. "I can't really tell you what it is but they think he's found it but can't get to it. Be very careful, pup." His godfather looked almost grim as he spoke his next words, "He will use anyone to get to you and the-" His godfather was pulled from the Floo and his face disappeared, they could here Lupin chastise his friend and Sirius reply shortly followed by a defeated Lupin and the Fire call ended.

Harry frowned at the flames and moved to sit with his friends, they discussed what could be the thing Voldemort was after and reviewed the final meeting of the DA before Christmas holidays. Their serpent friends had asked to teach the group some healing spells that could be used in a pinch. The boys bid Hermione a good night and settled for a short game of chess and went to their dorm shortly after.

 

 HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, visions a familiar door ran though his head with flashes of a glowing room. He saw himself slipping under the door and rise to face a familiar looking man he was sure he never saw. Watched himself strike and crawl onto the man and as he moved away blood smeared his face and arms as he protected himself. The man fell to the ground after an energetic strike and Harry bit him in the juncture between neck and shoulder, he could feel the man's quickened pulse as he laid there trying to fight him off. He tasted blood and moved off the convulsing wizard, joy and the thirst for more blood running though his veins. Harry felt sick as he couldn't fight back the pleasure from attacking a defenseless man; he hadn't even had time to draw his wand.

Harry saw another pair of feet and moved behind this victim, he rose to the man's height and saw very familiar patched robes and graying red hair. His heart moved to his throat and Harry fought to wake up. Mr. Weasely's familiar face looked at him with shock and then terror as he drew back and delivered the first strike, his arms went up instinctively. The attack seemed to last for hours when he knew it was only minutes, the feelings of pleasure and joy were tainted by pain and guilt, sorrow made it through as Harry pleaded to make it stop. He felt himself saying "Don't, please do hurt him. Hurt me instead" and heard a sorrowful "Forgive me, ssibling. I must, He commandsss me, young sspeaker" In return. He felt waves of guilt and hopelessness.

The emerald eyed teen bolted upright as he woke with a hissed and distinctively female "Be ssafe." echoing in his mind as a sour taste settled on his tongue and a wave of warmth swept over him and he nearly fell to the floor and puked. He was met by a pair of strong arms and looked up to see a shocked Ron holding him tightly. He flinched and extracted himself from his friend's arms, a sudden rush of energy flared though him and he ran to McGonagall's office. He was saying things on his way and wasn't sure if it was proper English, one thought remained in his mind. I need to get to Dumbledore, he needs to know. Fuck him if he doesn't want to. I need to tell him. NOW!

The face of the first victim came to his mind and it faded to a smirking brown haired boy with hazel eyes and Slytherin crest over his heart. Corbeau. "Hermione go to Snape, tell him to take Pierce and Corbeau to Dumbledore's office." He said as he pounded on the Transfiguration teacher's office door. He was greeted by a night cloak clad McGonagall with a surprised look on her face and he didn't wait for her to speak.

"I need to see Dumbledore." He felt like he was going to fall over any minute, he could feel the sweat on his skin and his skin felt clammy but heated. He was on fire and shaking from the pain, disgust, horror and pure anger that coursed through his veins.

"Mr. Potter!" she began and took in his shaken state as well as his pajama clad friends in a flurry with worried looks behind him. "Voldemort?" she asked with wide eyes. Harry could only nod, he felt like vomiting. In a rush of movement he found himself in the Headmaster's office. He recalled his vision, the assault and described the first victim as best a he could. Once he was done with Mr. Weasely's attack he spoke tentatively of how, who he now knew to be Nagini, spoke to him. As a brother, a young speaker and how she sent her regret and sorrow at killing despite her need to kill. That she wasn't doing so at her own will.

"She didn't want to kill but had to, she hated it. I think because it caused me pain." He barely managed to get out before he felt the same sour taste on his tongue, like lemon juice. "Nagini told me to be safe." The Headmaster met his eyes and Harry was aware that he was finally seeing the wizards true age and Albus felt a twinge of sorrow at how old the teen before him seemed. The headmaster's eyes had grown wide; their twinkle left no trace of ever existing when Harry first walked into the room.

"Minerva, please gathers the Weasley children. Contact Molly and send them home along with Ms. Pierce and Mr. Corbeau. I'll gather the Order and conduct the search." He paused and rubbed his chin through his waist long beard, not acknowledging Harry in the slightest.

The door spun open and Harry swerved back, still on edge, to see Sophia, Snape and Jack. Jack was protectively standing in front of Sophia and she had her hand in his, Snape held up the rear and had his hand on the girl's shoulder. She locked eyes with Harry and worry set itself in the dark grey orbs, Harry knitted his brows and her eyes widened slightly. The girl looked back searching for an answer from Snape when she saw the amount of people.

"Severus." Was all she could get out and the Potions Master looked at her with an emotion that Harry thought he’d never seen on Snape’s face.

The Potions Master walked toward the Headmaster and they looked each other in the eye for several moments before the younger man broke the stair and went for the fireplace, he threw a handful of Floo powder in the dying embers and call for Grimmuald Place, Lupin answered and Snape snarled at him to come through. A second later the werewolf was in the office and the Weasley children arrived.

"Remus I need you to take Mr. Corbeau to Grimmuald Place for the time being and gather the available order members, be ready to depart in a two minutes." Remus seemed to ignore Harry as well as he moved towards Jack; he shot a brief glance at Harry as his only acknowledgement to his presence and moved to the alert teen.

He could feel the anger rage through him and stood shockingly, rooted to the same spot he had been in since her stepped in. No one gave him any explanations, he could feel the need to kill still lingering in him from his vision and it made him sick. Red clouded his vision and wanted to scream, he wanted to break things and hurt. A wave of nausea left him clammy as he gripped the edge of an antique cabinet holding several spinning and glistening artifacts.

"I'm not going anywhere without Sophia." The Slytherin stated and Remus saw a flash of yellow in the teen's eyes, he could smell the wolf in him and how unsettled it was. The girl next to him gripped his arm with her free hand and the wolf seemed to calm. Remus nodded and led them to the Floo. He thought he heard a growl when he moved to put a hand on the boy's shoulder and found slightly narrowed grey eyes on him.

A determined and guarded pale face looked back at his slight shock features; the fact that it was framed by sleep tousled black hair didn't lessen the intent on it. The older wolf closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly and went to grab the Floo powder.

Before he could, the glass in the room shattered and small objects flew from the shelves in hazardous patterns. The candles went out and Lupin could make out the crouched form of the young wolf next his friend. His eyes glowed in the darkness as he was set on alert again. The curious thing was that his human companion was covering him from most of the glass flying around and the strange objects that crashed into each other and broke. The Marauder went over to them and shielded them as best as he could bodily until things seemed to right themselves. He cast a cautious glance over his shoulder to see Harry was the only person standing, everyone else had taken refuge.

"What is wrong with me!" he screamed at the silver haired wizard who was looking intently at him. "Pay attention to me!" they could see the tendons in his neck and a vein throbbing in his temple. "What the fuck is going on!" he felt like he was going mad. He felt everyone abandon him and he felt the air being torn out of his lungs and his vision began to blur, no regret what so ever registered in his mind for wrecking the Headmaster's office. Surges of pain wracked his body for a minute and he felt the floor move from beneath him. Harry vaguely registered the scent of sandalwood and peppermint around him before his world went black and fell limp in someone's arms.

In the destroyed office people moved quickly, Remus helped the two Slytherins to their feet and kept them behind him. Snape laid Harry down on a couch McGonagall had vanished the shard of metal and glass off of, and checked him over for wounds and confirmed his vital signatures. The Weasleys huddled together and Albus took in the damage as Fawks trilled softly to easy the occupants of the room. Remus jumped back from the Floo as it flared and stepped before the two children, the three of them had their wands out and pointed at who ever came through.

Out of the fireplace and into the demolished contents of the office came Tonks, Moody, Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they all payed attention to the damage done but asked no questions when they spotted the unconscious form of one Harry James Potter. Dumbledore seemed to recover from his apparent shock and left instruction for Minerva to have Molly take the Weaselys and the two Slytherins to Grimmauld place.

Moody's eye was spinning non-stop and paused for a moment on the two Slytherins behind Lupin when Albus mentioned them, he was rewarded with a glare from both and noted they hadn't lowered their wands. A glance from Lupin and a reassuring smile from the tawny haired man changed that but they didn't pocket them, the girl a second or two after her friend. Yew and Dogwood, respectively, were firmly clasped in their owners' hands. Moody gave them a nod and listened to the Headmaster's orders. As soon as they had come, the Order members had left for the Ministry with their leader's instruction, followed soon after by shocked Weasleys and two edgy Slytherins.

 

 

The Heads of House had Pomfery look Harry over and decided that Albus was right, he needed Occlumency training. The teen was exhausted and it would take a few days until he had properly restored his magic and recovered from the shock, without consulting the Headmaster they moved the slumbering teen to his godfather's house. Every one who could help with his recovery was there and they would notice if anything went amiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two. Your reviews are encourage and even craved, they would help me get a clear view on what I'm doing wrong and I really want to know what you would like to see!  
> I know I rushed this when it came to the attack on Mr. Weasley (and somewhat before but the time jump was necessary) and we will soon find out who the other man was, as clear as it is.
> 
> Next stop: Potions, Defense class and Christmas.


	3. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams, strange potions and even stranger opportunities. We've never seen Severus with one of his Slytherins so he might OOC to some people but he is IC to others. Deal. With. It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you chapter Three of this very odd Harry Potter AU, I'm warning you. This gets really weird and then it goes back to normal only to get weirder. Also give a huge round of applause for my Co-Author and newly crowned partner in crime: Evanescent Penumbra, most of this chapter is the marvelous work of this awesome person.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the madness in it plus the chaos that is to come after! So yes, I said that I was writing this to stop the meaningless deaths JKR brought to her characters but, well, I don't know how to explain myself or if I have to. Its sad, underhanded and sneaky but I'm a Slytherin and I sort of hate that I did this but yeah. Just read on and you might get it.
> 
> What to expect: Remus, Sirius, The Boy Who Lived To Never Be Normal (also known as Harry), Special guest 1 & 2, Spoilers, Familiar, New Character, Snape, Insanity and possibly clichés.
> 
> Discliamer: I own nothing and neither does Evanescent Penumbra (co-author on FF. net, this is a fanfiction and we make no money by writing this.  
> J.K. Rowling, Scholastics, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. own Harry Potter and all the characters from that series. The OCs present in this chapter and the rest of this Fanfic are of our (Faded Electric and Evanescent Penumbra) creation but based on J.K. Rowling's work of art, Harry Potter. We gain no profit from this. This is only done for fun and for others to enjoy freely.

In his unconscious state, Harry dreamed. He stood in a forest and regardless of how much he walked he didn't seem to reach the tree line. It was different from the Forbidden Forest around the school. Unlike any other dream he could feel every muscle as he moved and became tired after a while, seeing no harm he sat down.

The clover tickled his feet as he sat cross-legged, running a hand through it he noticed the clover was mouse eared. He glowered at it and the leaves multiplied into common three leafed clover. The supple leaflets cool and soothed his exalted body, the memories of what happened in the headmaster's office were still fresh but he can see them much cleared now. The confused look on their faced when they come up behind Snape, how the Head of House puts himself directly before them at the sigh of so many people gathered in the room. How Sophia and Jack reacted to Remus, cautious and then acceptant enough to let him protect them from the shards of metal and glass. How they had raised their wands as the Floo flared and took everyone by surprise, the way Sophie had stepped in front Jack and lowered her wand a few seconds after Jack once Remus showed that Moody, Shaklebolt and Tonks were safe. He couldn't help but notice that out of everyone in the room they had reacted in an alert and nearly automatic fashion.

When he, his magic, made everything burst she tucked Jack under her and Remus had covered them both. The Weasley's all gathered around the youngest members and the Aurors and teachers shielded them but not as much as the Slytherins and Remus did. The others stood while those three crouched and dog piled like a bomb had gone off. Remus' behavior was tainted by war and the Slytherins, well maybe it had something to do with the twin's pranking or the fact that there dorms were the most dangerous in the school. Sophia and Jack moved quick and with practiced easy, like a pack of wolves more than the siblings they presented themselves as.

He thought about the way they went missing and Jack's monthly visits to the hospital wing as he traced patterns in the clover, staring at the gnarled branch of holly. A wolf howled in the distance and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Senses awoke as he remembered watching Remus transform into a werewolf. Then the proverbial light bulb flickered on. "Jack's a werewolf. Sophia is helping him some how." He whispered to himself. "Wonder if she's an animagus, like Siri and Dad." He went silent, trying to gauge what kind of animal the black haired girl might be. From what he had seen, people became an animal related to the personality.

His father had become a stag. From what he had heard and learned, like a stag his father watched over his herd of friends and went head first into fighting away enemies. He had been relentless in bullying Snape because he knew the professor liked the same girl he did. He gored the rival buck to win the doe, and in the end his pranks and bullying had done it. Sirius was a Labrador mix. Playful, careless, a relentless hunter, and stubborn, once they found prey they didn't let up until it was claimed. He had bullied Snape until it was too much, Harry hated that but understood his Godfather had been an idiot in his teenage years and still hadn't grown up that much. The love in his heart was almost never ending and he was as loyal as they came or even more so. Pettigrew was a rat, doing anything to make the cut and lived under the rest to gather the scraps and gorge. Doing unspeakable things to get a full belly and plague the world with his lot, a sneak and turncoat like no other.

But what animal could Pierce be? Well she was playful; he remembered that much from their brief but deep friendship long ago. Always made sure he ate until his stomach nearly burst and guarded him against Dudley once when they were discovered in the park. She had all but growled at his cousin, stance nearly predatory and ready to pounce. She loved to run around and play in the grass, barking laughter filled the air as he would jump on her and they'd scrap playfully among the tall blades. He remembered her cocking her head to the side when confused or if she spotted a bug in the green and crawl in an almost animalistic way to pounce until she caught it. She was also loyal and cunning, she protected and cared for others. As vicious and quick as the best of Slytherin but she moved for strategy, hunting for a win and pouncing at the right moment. She could be some kind of big cat, maybe a lynx or snow leopard? His musings were interrupted by a faint rustle as something moved though the clover and out of the holly bush.

The creature was barely visible among the clover with its green-blue scales shimmering in the moonlight. A foot long serpent looked his way and stared curiously.

"May your hunt be fruitful, little one." He hissed, strange how some things translated in Parslemouth.

The snake's eyes widened, if that were possible, and it raised its head off the round. "Thou speakest our tongue, human?" she said, intrigued and eager. "Strange, the only speaker said to live is blackened in his magicks whilst Thou form shines brighter than stars, sibling." It inched closer but remained far enough to scurry away should the human try and cause it harm.

"I can speak with you; the other speaker tried to kill me and he could not, his powers tainted me and I can speak with you through them." He moved his hair back and let the snake see his legendary scar. The snake wriggled closer and climber up his arm to inspect the scar, she flicked her tongue at it and hissed baring her fangs but careful that her venom didn't spill. Finding a spot on Harry's shoulder it settled and flicked her tongue at his cheek.

"Thou art lucky sibling, though the black magicks art naught responsible for thy gift." When Harry eyed her curiously, she nodded her head. "It must have been long ago but thy hath some of Slytherin's blood, the vile speaker's tainting of thee only awakened the gift." She nuzzled his cheek and rubbed under his chin on her way to his opposite shoulder. "Thou art my kin for that, sibling."

Harry chuckled as she tickled him; her behavior was unlike any other snake he had seen. "Do all snakes act like this?" he asked her jokingly. She seemed to know a lot and he took a gamble. "And what is this place, it doesn't feel like a dream."

"I am a magical snake, cousin to Basilisks. Thine kind call us Lux Aqua serpents, we seek light and warmth in all its form and can swim as well as climb trees were we live and can get to the sun better. Owls dare not hunt us as we help them hunt for rats and mice." She spoke of the animal and flicked her tongue, Harry though if she were human she would be licking her lips like he did at the mention of treacle tart. "We act quite different to normal snakes, which be anti-social at best; we be more like dogs in that sense." She paused and rubbed her head on his cheek "we like to cuddle."

Harry chuckled and began to stroke her back subconsciously and she settled once more on his shoulder, her tail clung to his neck for balance. "This is the world of dreams and spirits; it is accessed by those who sleep after witnessing death or darkness. Those who wish for peace or knowledge of things not informed of, something like a prophetic trance." She wriggled further into the air and met him face to face, "Hath thee seen someone pass, sibling? My condolences if they were close to thee and may they find peace." She nuzzled his cheek again and flicked her tongue against his skin.

"Thank you, I think he was the father of one of my friends. Two men were attacked, both fathers of different friends. One died and the other is hurt, I hope they find him in time." He looked down at the clover and debated if he should tell his newest friend of who did the deed and decided he should, if just to learn more about what type of snake Nagini was. "Another snake did it, she's the size of an adult boa and her scales are grayish green. She struck them down and cut their skin open in very deep cuts with her fangs, I think she injected venom in every bite. Her name is Nagini, have you heard of her?" He directed his gaze to the little snake on his shoulder and observed as she went rigid, her head and neck suspended in thin air.

"She is of a different kind than I, brother. Was she taken as a familiar by the vile speaker? It sounds like something he would send her to." The snake looked down, ashamed and Harry found out that she did in fact have eyelids, two sets of them, and the inner set wound cover her golden eyes whenever she looked at him while the outer would blink like a human's.

"I have never met her but her kind are fierce warriors and have the peculiar trait to care for their hatchlings until they are grown, my kind does the same and we are both peaceful, only killing to feed and defend." He saw her inner eyelids slide over her golden orbs as she turned to look at him. "I apologize on behalf of my species that thy friends and their sires were harmed, we regret thou were subjected to view such a horror." Her features looked sorrowful and he knew the apology was heartfelt, he could feel it coming off in waves much like he had felt the thrill of killing, pain of him view it and the regret that it was a human from Nagini.

"You don't have to; I could feel that she didn't want to do it." At the confused look from the serpent he chose to clarify, the female obviously didn't favor Voldemort and was drawn to light magic. "I could see and feel as if I shared her mind. She liked the killing because he hadn't hunted recently and it would make her master happy but she hated that I had to witness it and that it was someone I care for." The serpent blinked at him and Harry felt something niggling at his mind, a doubt he wanted to get rid off.

"That is most peculiar, Brother." She gasped and Harry remembered what he had been curious about.

"She called me that too, she called me her sibling." Harry paused and then asked "Do you think she knew I could speak Parsle?" The serpent nodded and Harry felt a shiver run up his snipe.

"It is the only way she could have communicated with thee. Any serpent who senses thine scent or speak with you will know of the Great Speaker's blood in thine veins as much as the blood of thy sire and their sires obscure it. It is there and we can smell it." Harry felt like running all of a sudden, Nagini would know and she would tell Voldemort.

"Do you mean Salazar Slytherin by Great Speaker? Voldemort was Slytherin's heir, that's why he has Nagini as a familiar. He wants to copy him by having a snake familiar." The serpent nodded enthusiastically at his question and then stilled, seeming to grimace at the mention of Voldemort and Nagini.

"Master Slytherin was a wizard of light and the Great Protector, a Basilisk, took raising him after his barer and sire died in a fire. He was but a hatchling when she found him. The Great One lived with her deadly eyes closed until he was old enough to fashion a magical hood for her that would permit her to look at him and others without hurting them." She couldn't help the love and awe in her voice as she spoke of the legendary wizard and his adoptive mother. "He kept her at his side until his death; her duty was to protect the children taught at the school he and his friends founded. The Great One became the Protector and lived in a chamber of her own where she would keep the young ones safe from those who wished to harm them and she loved all of them equally regardless of their blood though her nestling had not the patience for them."

"But Slytherin was said to hate muggleborns with a passion, he didn't think of them as wizards or witches. I don't think he would want them protected and least of all by his mum. He was a dark wizard according to the books." Harry had heard of children lost in forests who had been raised by wolves so the idea of Slytherin being taking in by a magical snake didn't surprise him much.

"He was not dark! He didn't have patience with them, as the muggles only taught the wealthy to read and to be as clean and healthy as wizards and witches did. He also feared they would start war by seeking revenge on their muggle families who thought them heathens for their magic." Her voice was firm and Harry thought that if she had been human she would have bellowed the first part, she looked affronted. "The feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin began when Salazar and Gryffindor fought. Slytherin had tried to get dragon's blood and Gryffindor nearly died defending him from the angered beast"

She paused shaking her head, clearly disapproving of the legendary foolhardy courage of Gryffindors. "Slytherin reprimanded him with words so severe that everyone thought they hated each other and that the Great Speaker was embarrassed that chivalrous Gryffindor had to save his scales. After that he left and but returned disguised with a potion to be female, everyone thought him dark because he did not fear to learn of dark magicks to better defend the hatchlings and they would not accept him back. Only we snakes speak of it, none but we believe this to be true because we know that we must learn from the past to not repeat it." She moved to Harry's ear and he could hear her snicker. "Master Godric was marveled by the witches wit and charm; he fell in love with her unknowing. Mistress Ravenclaw was said to snicker and tease him, many think she saw through the disguise as thorough as it was."

Harry blushed and nearly burst from laughter, only a Slytherin would be that cunning and only Gryffindors would react that way. "Did they have any children?" He snickered. "That would be a riot." The snake laughed with him in quiet hisses.

"Alas they did not, Slytherin died at the hands of a muggle knight though other muggles tried to stop him. He, then a she, had saved the life of their children from a rouge serpent that had bitten them." She hissed in disdain, "The muggle knight thought had set the snake on them and their parents, who he thought were under a wicked spell to think him the enemy and the witch a friend."

"And then all Slytherins started to hate muggles and muggleborns by association." Harry finished with a nod. "I never caught your name."

"I am Masheed, sibling. If Thou doubt my intention then simply find the meaning of my name. I do not fault thee if thy do not believe me. I commend thee for that; it shows true wit and self-preservation." At Harry's skeptical look she added. "It is not a bad thing, if you die in a battle where thy art outmatched, thy forfeits the chance to confront the enemy anew and better armed. It is best to live and fight another day."

"I'll look it up because I'm curious, I'm Harry Potter." He didn't doubt the snake was a good one and he wondered if they would ever meet outside of this dream world. "Will I ever see you again?" he could feel himself coming out of the dream and knew that he couldn't stay here forever. The air around them grew colder and the stars seemed to fade. He glanced at Masheed and found her positioned to strike and hissing in the direction of a clearing.

Six hooded figures in shades of black and grey hovered there and one by one, they inched closer. Marble white hands of the closets one reached out towards them, those hands were haunting in their familiarity and Harry felt his scar prickle as pain seeped into his head. He stood and took a few steps back, his wand already in his hand and he shot 'defindo' and 'reducto' at the wraiths. Masheed secured herself, wrapping around Harry's left arm. The wraiths would wave them away with a hand and cackle maddeningly.

Nothing he through at them seemed to work, Stupefy would freeze them for less than a minute and then they would growl only to continue their advance. One of them was close enough to lunge for him and Harry ran, he could hear them close by hunting him down like wolves on an injured buck. He ran as fast as he could, clutching Masheed to make sure she didn't fall. One thing ran through his head 'Die in dreams and you die in the waking world.' An idea hit him and he whispered to Masheed. "Try to wake up, they can't follow us there." He urged her 'I hope' he thought but dare not convey his worry. The light breeze became a furious wind and shook many leaves from their branches as the trees hissed at the presence of such foul spirits.

The serpent felt his worry and doubt, his fear and helplessness. She tried to convey feelings of warmth and safety; she knew that they would not wake, not yet. "We can't until what we need to know is seen, brother." Her world spun as Harry tripped on a tree root covered by moss and vines. Her sibling's hands cradled her close to his chest, they were callused and scarred from knives but they were warm and soft enough to handle her tender form and smooth scales. She heard his frantic heart beating as strong as her own; she could sense his warmth and smell his skin. It felt like home. Everything else here lacked reality and he was her only anchor to the real world, he felt right.

Harry's first instinct was to put his hands in front of him but Masheed rang to the forefront of his mind and he hugged her to him in his hands, making sure to keep enough space were the small snake wouldn't be jostled from the impacted. Her tiny and slender form was pressed lightly on his chest and he could only think of keeping her safe as they fell, he could feel every scale and the writings of tough skin on her belly. It felt like minutes instead of seconds. He snapped out of it and rolled to his side so his back met the ground instead of his face and the makeshift cave of his hands where Masheed was secured.

The wraiths crept closer, each of them with a cackle in different pitches but with the same voice, he could feel their magic drench the area near them. A black sludge bubbled from the ground in a small puddle and the plant life around them died and rotted. The green around the wizard and his new serpentine friend seemed brighter and some flowers even bloomed in the bushes around them. A rustle alerted Harry and he fumbled for his wand, when he found it and pointed it towards the wraiths he was met with the back of a man.

The man was in black leather pants and boots, standing with his legs braced and arms extended. A deep green robe with gold embroidery and a slit to the waist was clung to his strong body and billowed in the wind. His long dark tresses were loose and whipping around him in the gale. His deep and rich voice boomed in glen around him as he faced the six wraiths. "You shall not harm the living!" he commanded, the wand in his hand was flicked in a well practiced move and a shield was conjured. "I forswear thee as my heir! For you are naught but product of prejudice, foolish hatred, lies and rape. Bringing nothing but death and destruction to my school and home, you are a disgrace to my name."

He paused and the wraiths tried to break the shield with a black smoke like spell, the man knocked them back with a wave of his hand. To Harry it looked a lot that magic was whipped at the hooded ghosts with a backhanded slap. "You, disgusting murderer, are not my heir and never shall wield the power of my magic and blood. Never again shall you call upon them." His voice was filled with hatred for the wraiths, his once had been children.

"With witness in form of dead and living spirits and before the Goddess herself, I disown you." His venomous voice was full of satisfaction as he said this. The air around them became heavy and Harry could feel something shift, a golden hue claimed the silvery moonlight shine on the leaves and the shield, the wraiths screeched and cowered. The wizard wasn't done with them. "I name as my only heir, the descendent of my unclaimed child, the Vanguard of Gryffindor; Adhara the Fair." His voice rang through the forest and wolves howled in the distance, giving their approval. The silvery shield glowed until Harry was forced to squint and he could barely make out the dark forms hastily making a retreat.

He was still blinking away the foggy blindness from the light when a hand was offered to him. It took him a second to see the sun kissed hand being offered and he clasped it tightly as he was hauled to his feet with Masheed clutched carefully against his chest. For a moment he was reminded of Cedric helping him up in maze and how he had looked down at his feet only now he was checking on the small snake in his hand. She flicked his tongue at him fondly and seemed to smile. "Thanks." He said out of breath and raised his head to meet light colored eyes, he couldn't quite pin them down. They were a cross between silver, the lightest blue, and even lilac.

"Nothing of it, Harry. Such a young boy should not have to defend himself from such monsters; it is unfortunate that you have dealt with the likes of them too often and at a younger age." His voice was nothing like it had been just seconds ago. It was warm and soothing, an air light soprano. It matched his face, strong jaw and high but smooth cheekbones and bright almond shaped eyes. His full but thin bowed lips curved into a smile. The man before him regarded him as an equal as he did not look down at him from his upturned nose. He looked charming and witty, warm and even fatherly. "I am Salazar, it is only fitting you know my name as I know yours." He said with a warm chuckle and his smile made dimples on his lively cheeks.

Masheed wriggled excitedly to Harry's shoulder and extender herself towards the man, tasting the air before him. "'Tis the Great Speaker himself! An honor to meet you, sir! I am Masheed of the Lux Aqua, friend of Harry's." she hissed and bowed her head; Harry watched her and notice the small crown of golden spikes he hadn't seen before.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Masheed." The founder inclined his head in acknowledgment and Harry thought is she were human Masheed would blush and swoon. She only dipped slightly and Harry raised his hand to catch her. She slithered to the safety of the offered hand, wrapping her tail around his wrist.

"I would love to speak more with both of you, but the spirits passed can not stay for long with those of living without summoning the temptation of joining us." He had his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a small comforting squeeze. "Promise me you'll try and find her, Adhara's child. I made the horrible mistake of not acknowledging her as my own in my foolish youth, she has forgiven me but I can not rest well knowing her children do not have the protection of my magic and blood to help them in these troubled times. We are not allowed to interfere in the land of living." He looked off into the clearing where a strawberry blond woman in a bluish lavender robe with silver embroidery and eyes just like the founder's was looking at them with a fond smile.

"Ask your godfather about her or the paintings in the library, they should know of her or a book." Harry was surprised when the founder pulled him close in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "Tell Sirius I'm overly proud of him," he pulled Harry away for a moment and gave him a knowing smirk and a hearty chuckle when the teen looked confused. "He forswore my house because of his wretched kin, I know. Those after my time twisted the meaning of my manifesto and the traits of my house. He honors the ones I set, in my eyes he is a true Slytherin, a growling serpent as it were." He said with a laugh and his bright gaze became loving and warm. "And so are your parents, we're all proud of both of you and Remus."

The man wrapped him a hug again. "I'm so proud of you." Harry looked up at Slytherin when he released him from the hug but kept his hand on Harry's shoulders. "Yes I know you were almost in my house, you do possess the qualities I looked for in my students. Godric is so proud of you with all you've done already; he was ecstatic when you proved yourself his heir." At Harry's astonished look the founder added. "Only a true Gryffindor could summon the sword out of the hat, Harry." He quoted the Headmaster and Harry didn't know how he hadn't noticed that earlier. He pulled him in for a third hug and Harry hugged him back this time.

When Slytherin finally detached himself from the boy his eyes were a little wet and his nose was slightly pink. "I have to go but please remember to seek out my rightful heir, find them for me. They'll know who they are once you present yourself and Godric's heir." He moved toward the woman who bowed her head to Harry and Harry bowed his head in greeting.

"Wait." He called out as the two were about to turn and walk away. "Tell my parents I miss them; say hello for me until it's my turn to see them." His voice nearly broke when he mentioned missing them. He did and he had very few memories of them but he loved them with all his heart and it ached every time he thought of them. But it was a warm ache, a fond one.

The woman smiled and it struck Harry how much she looked like the founder.  _"That must be Adhara."_  He thought and committed her appearance to memory.

Salazar nodded and called over the sudden breeze "I will, Harry! Good luck and tell the twins to stop pranking my house and get rid of that toad!" A swirl of leaves surrounded them as they disappeared behind a yew tree.

Harry felt something soft behind his head and noticed a drowsy feeling take over him, the forest became fuzzy and he looked down towards Masheed. The snake had curled up in his hand. "How can I find you after we wake up, Masheed?" he said with yawn.

The sleepy snake looked up at him. "We'll seek each other out. I can't be that far away if I can touch thee. Living spirits can't touch if they're separated by miles. Doth thou have lavender and aconite in thine garden?" Her eyes drooped and she said sleepily. "I live in a garden among lavender and aconite were a grumpy old house elf hides wine. He's really ugly and says mean things about his master and two red hair children who look the same and do mischief." She yawned and he heard her jaw crack, it separated and settled back into place. "I am waking, sibling, Fairfarren."

Her worlds were whispered echoes as Harry felt bed he was on materialize; he had dreamed something but couldn't remember much of it. There had been something really good and something really strange, a promise and dementors who were scared off by a man. His blurry eyesight brought him to Grimmauld Place; the faint smell of lavender greeted him back to the world of the living. Lavender? He frowned and stared at the ceiling, soft snores came from a chair next to his bed and he turned drowsily to find Remus Lupin sitting in a comfy chair and deeply asleep. The man looked haggard; the full moon must have passed recently. The fleshy scratches on his cheek were new. Harry hoped he had had Wolf's bane to help him through. Wolfsbane, otherwise know as monkshood and aconite.

With a jolt he was out of the bed, he barely heard Lupin call after him when he made it to the door. As he ran out of the room on unsteady feet when a wave of nausea hit him, the rush of blood being sloshed about in his body, Harry stopped before the stairs to steady himself and took the steps two at a time. Kreature had to pop out of his path to a step behind him mumbling to himself loud enough for others to hear. "Shut up Kreature! There is a snake out there in the snow." Harry ignored how the house elf nearly fell over with glee that the vanguard of the light was going to rescue one of the great Slytherin's favored beasts. The elf had to pop out again as Lupin followed Harry, who had already made it to the dining room and he was out the door in a second, eyes trained of the snow dusted lavender bushes and mixed with aconite.

"Masheed?" he hissed towards the bushes. "Masheed wake up. I'm here to bring you inside where its warm. Are you here sister?" a familiar rustle directed his eyes towards a small whole near to root of an aconite bush. He knelt in the snow and his thin pajamas instantly sucked up the frozen water but it was worth it as a spear shaped head peeked through the bush and sleepy golden eyes greeted his hopeful verdant pools.

"Brother!" The snake wriggled out of her den and into the palm of Harry's hand, the owner of said palm quickly brought her to his chest; keeping the snake shielded from the cold and giving her some body warmth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
A shadow moved through the halls, nearly silent footfalls betraying nothing as it moved swiftly down the castle. A flicker of billowing black was all that told of Severus Snape rounding the corner of a hallway on the second floor. It wasn't his night to do round but he could not find sleep.

The things the boy saw, it made him restless. Severus Snape never got anxious, no, despite what others might say. Tonight he was very close to that, not a cup of his peppermint tea with a slice of the school's delectable double chocolate cake nor a tumbler of Firewhiskey soothed his nerves. He dare not try a potion as the risk of being summoned was coming closer on the horizon. Thank Merlin his wards had gone off when two of his Slytherins had ventured from the dorms or he might have been caught asleep by Minerva. Now the two pranksters were with the Potter brat at that fleabag's hidey hole. He almost regretted the detention he had given them, but it would serve as a constant once their world went arse over teacup.

A familiar sound caught his attention and he turned towards the girl's lavatory, the one haunted by that irritating voyager of a Hufflepuff, Moaning Myrtle. With a quick wave of his hand the Professor silenced the hinges and peeked in. He was met with the sight of a young man, fifth year with his luck, sitting before a potions set up. The sound was revealed to be the flicker and roar of a burner under a small cauldron. The pale complexion and black straight hair told him it was one of his serpents, the familiar bedclothes confirmed the thought. With a glance at the youth's wand and the brief sighting of a scarred cheek the Potion's Master approached him.

He stood behind the teen and drawled out, "Mr. Nior, would you mind explaining your absence from your dormitory?" disappointment clear in his voice and he continued, not giving the child a chance to answer just yet.

"Make it a good one and you'll save our house a considerable amount of points as, at least, one detention is inevitable." His voice was laced with kindness and dark humor. A note of caring spoke of the pride he felt at the teen's reason for being out of bed and his work ethic on his nocturnal brewing.

"I think you know why, sir," The boy smirked, his heterochromatic eyes twinkling. Snape had to hold back an eye roll at seeing the hint of mischief in the mismatched red and blue eyes.

"Of course, but you know as well as I do, Mr. Noir, that the school provides you with a perfectly suitable blood replacement." Snape drawled, looking at the bubbling liquid in the cauldron that perfectly resembled what it mimicked.

"Professor, you know I'm not a full vampire because the dimwits that turned me forgot to, you know, kill me after they bit me and exchanged out blood. And I don't know what it is, but the school 'blood' tastes like...well I can't exactly describe it, but it's hardly pleasant." Snape raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Sebastian to speak so much.

"While your excuse is a good one, you know I can't let you off easy just because you're one of my Snakes?" It was phrased as a question, but Snape knew the boy would see it for what it was.

"Of course, sir." The boy responded with yet another playful smirk, which stretched the five, black horizontal scars over the boy's cheek into a slight curve. No one knew how he got the scars, aside from maybe Malfoy.

"Next time, Sebastian, you will come to my office and we'll brew in my private labs. You'll be there after the winter holidays with two of you housemates. They have an equally challenging potion to brew." The fact that he ran into so few students like this one spurred him to help further. His charges trusted him with their secrets and some with their very lives. "My door is always open after classes." he gave a rare smile and sat down next to the child, crossing his legs with his robe folding around him in a pitch black nest like a bat's folded wings.

"I've noticed you've changed the measure of orange for the vitamin C and have changed pig's blood to duck. Your reasoning?" he said not looking at the teen as he quizzically eyes the ginger lying near by. The boy was better at brewing than his efforts in class suggested.

Sebastian was silent for a moment as he debated on whether or not he should tell his head of house about the adjustments to the potion. He stirred for a few seconds more before answering. "I-I used duck blood because of convenience. They were, you know, sitting on the lake. I increased the vitamin C because I have a bad immune system. Sir." Sebastian really hoped his head of house didn't ask why.

Snape looked at the boy, his sallow features betraying nothing, and read his body language. Nior was holding back. "Very well."

He wouldn't push deeper, not now at least. Many wouldn't see it at first glance but his students struck and bit in preemptive self defense. Knowing full well that if they didn't act first others would strike to wound them first, or so they knew by experience.

"You'll find the taste much milder than the supplied potion and it should work better at healing and supplying energy then the dish water St. Mungos calls a blood substitute." He spoke the last part with venom on his tongue. Severus Snape wasn't known to be a caring man, but Circe why in any one's mind did such a place doled out such a mediocre brew?

He sighed knowing the teen must have felt or at least seen his anger, not wanting to spook this elusive snake into closing up, he clarified. "Sebastian, places like those are run by halfwits and idiots. Most can't brew a simple cure for boils without ruining the first three batches." He directed his warm gaze to the child, it was one he used with only one other fifth year.

"You're efforts are commendable. I know what its like to struggle with something this oppressive and the stigma of it." His lips quirked in a smile as he watched the boy stir, he was nervous and guarded, memories flooded his mind and despite his usually detached nature he found himself wanting to help the youth. "Should you ever need something or someone to speak with, you can confide in me. I hope you know not even that sociopath harpy in pink can stop me."

Sebastian snorted and quickly threw a hand to his face to stifle any further giggling.

"Thank you sir, it's just that-" He cut himself off and internally cursed himself for letting his mouth run away from him. Snape's silence was enough to tell the boy that he was expected to continue, and so with hesitance he did. "I never wanted to be a vampire, or whatever the hell kind of mix of vampire and wizard I am. They just-they came into our house one day looking for Harry and my father..." Sebastian trailed off, ducking his head to hide the wetness that was building in his eyes as he pretended to focus on the potion again.

He felt his professor's eyes burning holes into the side of his head and wanted to continue, but his throat felt choked and his eyes were stinging and he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead he let loose a wet cough that almost certainly revealed the fact that he was crying.

"I don't complain. I'm-I'm not like that." Sebastian said after a moment of wiping his eyes. "And I don't know what would have happened if my father hadn't handed me over to the vampires, but I know Harry wouldn't be here...so I mean, it was me or Harry and the world needs Harry more than me. But sometimes it just bloody sucks" Sebastian's frown was wiped away when an amused grunt escaped him mouth. "No pun intended."

Snape couldn't help the benign smirk from forming at the teens stifled laughter. He quirked a brow when the boy suddenly stopped in mid sentence and made a face he knew all too well on his own features. He looked at him intently, trying to convey that he would not be judged.

"Your burden, much like Potter's, is of life and death consequences, child." he reached out and grabbed the boys arm and turned him so they were face to face.

"It is unbelievably brave that you continue as you do when others would have opted out or given into the bloodlust." he paused for a while to move some wayward hair out of the child's, no, young man's face and ran his thumb across the inked scars. "Never forget, Slytherins are known for our determination and we live in shadows. We know true poison and darkness, it's made us strong because we know it intimately and how to fight it." He moved his hand to tilt the young man's chin up, make sure his head was held high. "Sebastian, you are too strong and stubborn for the choices of others to darken you. The fact that you put a boy you never met before your own life proves that it never will."

A thoughtful looked over came his face and his frowning lip twitched into a smirk. He removed his hold on the youth and turned off the burner, with a flick of his wand the potion was cooled enough to drink. He ladled a dose into a glass as he spoke. "Our house seemed to be in a shortage of people like ourselves. We are a very small number but we always guard each other." The potion's master handed the glass to his student, "Unfortunately, when such Slytherins band together they are prone to indulging in our legendary propensity for mischief." He looked back at Sebastian with a raised brow, "perhaps you can remedy that?"

He knew it might be a catastrophe and the school might be plunged into an era with more chaos than his own school days. After all, while Pierce and Corbeau were consummate pranksters they kept well out of sight. Most of their mischievous deeds remained in anonymity or were gifted to the Weasley twins.

He knew his professor was trying to make him feel better, and it felt good to know that someone actually cared about him and understood that while he hated being a vampire, he was okay with what he had to give up. He remembered the first time he saw the older man he was intrigued instead of terrified like a majority of the other first years. Maybe it was because he could tell the older man was powerful and wise and most definitely more than he seemed.

Now in his fifth year that turned out to be true, even if he didn't know all of it. He certainly knew that his head of house was a good man. He could count on one hand the number of people who accepted him for who he was, and Snape was one of them. For the first time in what felt like forever, Sebastian genuinely smiled.

"Be careful what you wish for." He grinned slyly, eyeing the potions master out of the corner of his eye as he grabbed the offered glass of 'blood' and took a drink. He set the cup down and cleaned up his potions supplies with a quick flick of his wrist; it was the only wandless magic he knew, but it was useful.

Once done he looked up so that he was just barely making eye contact with his professor. "My idiotic twin is the good one, the smart one, the funny one, the Gryffindor. Being the only Slytherin in the Noir line, ever, makes one very used to both pulling and avoiding pranks...and hexes and curses."

He picked up the glass of blood again and finished it off before setting it down with a clink on the stone floor.

Severus couldn't help the smirk and the flicker of joy that invaded him, perhaps he had set of an age of pranks worse the Marauders' but at least it was from his own house. Once word reached Lupin and Black they would be shocked and dismayed that Slytherins had stolen their mischief majesties crown.

"I always am careful, Sebastian." He stood and spelled the remaining supplies into the now cold cauldron. He held out a hand for youth and grinned fondly when the student took it. Once the youth was standing he subconsciously let a wave of magic rush over them, straightening out the wrinkle in his clothes and removing the dust from the fabric.

"You might find your detention to be anything but, in fact you could leave with a friend or two." he made to  
open the door and stopped. He turned around briskly and narrowed his eyes slightly, taking a few steps towards Sebastian. "What is your view on werewolves?"

Sebastian took a few steps back and looked at the older man with confusion in his eyes. "I don't know. I mean, we're supposed to hate each other, but that's more taught than instinctual, I think. I've never met one, but they face the same problem as vampires; a few bad ones make every single one of them bad in the eyes of the average wizard." Sebastian murmured, looking pointedly at Snape, so that the older man would know that he wasn't the 'average wizard'. "Why?"

Karma had placed a wolf among his snakes and he would not dare make the same mistake he made with Lupin, the boy had come to him to plead that he taught him how to properly brew a Wolf's bane potion. For his father he had said, the potion was actually for him and he did not want to be a burden on anyone so brewing it himself would stop him needing his friend from doing it. However said friend did it out of altruism and said it was not a burden to her in the least.

"Seeing your commendable effort, I wish to teach you how to properly brew my own adaptation to it. I know a few wolfs and its a challenging brew. If you are not hostile to them, I think you might enjoy the challenge."

It stung to lie to his student especially one who had seen so much pain and fate had cheated, but the flickers of remorse that ignited in him at revealing the more rational of the Marauders was quite latent. He would not put his snake though it, even if Sebastian would keep it to himself. No, that was the other student's choice and he would not make a spectacle of him.

Sebastian took a moment to consider the offer. He had plenty of free time to work on the potion because school work never took him too long. The only real problem would be needing to keep his guard up more often. Whenever he was alone he was fine, but with people...well you could never trust them.

Deciding he could manage it, he looked into the obsidian eyes of his professor and said with a small smile gracing his lips, "I'm always up for a challenge. When do we start?"

"We will start the day after your detention with your housemates. If they make a passable potion of their own then they might join us, they have a particular interest in distributing Wolf's bane under an affordable price." He finish the phase with a look of fake astonishment, brows slightly raised and lips parted. "Quite the Hufflepuff gesture, don't you think?" the Slytherin drawled with an amused smirk.

"You shouldn't worry about them. I think you'll find them to be-" he thought out the right words, not wanting to betray anything but plant some sense of comfort and safety in the youth's mind. "Kindred spirits of yours, they have been at the mercy of fate's cruel hand in a similar manner to the best of us."

Severus left no room for argument as he swiftly pulled the door open and motioned for the boy to follow him.

Sebastian followed his teacher out the door and remained silent as he debated his next words. He watched his teachers robes billow in a nonexistent wind and wondered who the kids he was speaking of were. He knew them, of course, but he didn't know who they were. It definitely wasn't Pansy or Millicent. It could be Sophie, but he didn't talk to her much. Draco would have told him if something was up...or of he got a detention. Maybe it was Nott, but Theo didn't seem anymore suspicious than usual.

Sebastian was definitely intrigued. "I think I would like to know who they are." It wasn't phrased as a question, but it was clear that he wanted answers. Not that he really expected the potions master to respond with more than an ambiguous statement.

"I'm sure you would, but that remains a surprise." He said with rueful smirk. A glance at the young student reminded him that he could very well be orchestrating the ruin of the castle.

"I can't help but this I've put together a Slytherin versus Gryffindor prank war, oh the countless casualties that will ensue." there was nothing even close to remorse in his voice, just pure sardonic joy.

"Just don't get caught, you are a Slytherin. You eat those 'quiet as a mouse' types for breakfast." As they reached the dungeons Snape spoke in a whisper, "If asked about me encouraging you three, should anything come of detention, I said nothing." He felt almost giddy with the idea of Minerva losing her glacial calm when her tower exploded in what ever manner of pranks might ensue. Take that James Potter.

Sebastian smiled when he heard the gleeful tone in the potion master's voice and smirked when he realized that he was being given full permission to prank the Gryffindors.

Even though pranking the Gryffindors wasn't his main goal. His main goal was to prank his brother, who happened to be in Gryffindor. Damien was a bad person, and he had heard Harry and his red-headed friend Ron talking about how obnoxious he was. But Damien wasn't just obnoxious; he was cruel and arrogant too.

When they were kids, their parents would take them to balls and Ministry events, given the Noir position in the Wizarding world. Damien would always pull some stupid stunt and Sebastian would be blamed for it. It was Damien's word over his, and his parents never liked him anyway, even before he was a vampire.

Sebastian frowned. "I can hide forever and no one would notice I was ever gone. No one will catch me."

They were reaching the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. "Ah, but there is the flaw. It's not about being found instead its about being found out." The potion master drawled the instinct to instruct he had developed as a professor crept up on him and took over. "It's not about hiding away, but hiding in plain sight."

An archway between two suits of armor opened up as they shifted from guarding to a resting position. He cocked his head to side motioning for the stairs to the boy's dorms. "Its a little early but if you would like a potion's master apprenticeship, you could escape Christmas with your miserable relatives." He paused and gave a smirk. "That is if detention bears any result."

Sebastian gained a thoughtful expression at his professor's words. "My lack of presence is almost embarrassing sir. I can hide in plain sight by just being myself." He grinned a little to himself. He used to be annoyed that no body noticed him; that he was the epitome of 'wallflower', but now that he was in Slytherin it was starting to become more of an asset. "But anyway, if I get along with the mystery duo in detention, then I can apprentice under you?"

Sebastian's eyes were bright as he thought of what he could learn. That's another thing that separated him from his twin; he actually liked learning. Next to Hermione he was one of the brightest wizards in their year. He was just quieter about it, but that's just part of being Slytherin.

He watched his professor from under his bangs as he waited for an answer.

"Presence is overvalued; being noticed by everyone means nothing. Being seen by those you wish to see you, on the other hand, is all you need." He ushered to boy into common room and he was sure he saw Pansy Parkinson rush down the girls dormitory stairs like the devil was chasing her.

"Whether you get along with them or not is of no consequence." Snape looked down his nose at the dhampir child. His 'Scary strict Professor' mask slipping on effortlessly. He sat down on the darker of the velvet upholstered green armchairs and rubbed his temples, the mess that would come if Sebastian and his apprentice didn't get along even civilly. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"It will make things easier on me as one of them already holds an apprenticeship. Your access to my teachings is only dependant on how you work in close proximity with them. Should you choose to befriend them or not doesn't matter to me." The last part was a lie, one of the biggest he had told a student.

Of course it mattered to him, these three would possibly lead and guard the rest of the Slytherins should war come. They would keep them in the light and safe from their twisted families.

Sebastian grinned. Starting an apprenticeship wasn't all that uncommon, but to possibly be starting one under the greatest Potion's Master in Europe was definitely not something one got the chance to do often. His grin shifted into a small smile and then faded into his trademark frown. "I really do hope I get along with them, whoever they are." He paused and eyed his professor with a jokingly accusatory expression resting on his sharp features.

"I don't have many friends apart from Draco, but he's friends with everyone and I wouldn't take that away from him...but it would be nice to have someone to spend time with when he's not around."

Sebastian blinked and tried to get over how pathetic he just sounded. His professor didn't seem to care, but he did. He was a pureblood wizard from one of the most powerful Light families in the Wizarding World and here he was spilling his guts to a teacher and acting like a pathetic, lonely, mess who couldn't hold himself together. His jaw tightened as he ground his teeth together. He was a freak, but he was a proud one.

Snape could sense the worry, "As I said, you'll find them to be kindred spirits." He tried to convey warmth and security, something he felt would be completely lost to him should he had not known what was going on through this teen's head.

"I only had one friend during my school days, we drifted apart." He stopped himself before he said too much and then started to let that seed he had planted germinate and let limbs grow.

"Draco can be a good friend but he will be pressured, with how things are lining up. It's important that you don't judge him and introduce him to new friends, some that might help him later on." He shouldn't be saying these things but it was something they needed to know, Draco was already on the short list for a Dark Mark and so was Sophia but she would declare where she stood soon enough and make herself a target with how well he knew her.

"It's best to have few but trustworthy friends than to surround yourself with enemies, Sebastian."

"I know that, Sir. And I know how tough things are for Draco, what with his parents and the war and everything." Sebastian paused and contemplated speaking more, but in the end decided to go to bed. "I think I should go to sleep now. I wouldn't want to blow something up in potions tomorrow." He walked up to the dorm before Snape could get another word in. He saw once he had closed the door that Theo and Blaise were still up doing homework. They gave him a slight nod as he walked towards his own bunk.

Once he sat down on the soft comforter covering his springy bed, he scanned the room and saw that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were asleep. He smiled at the peaceful look on Draco's face; he never seemed that relaxed when he was awake. Corbeau's curtains were closed, but he had to assume his classmate was asleep.

He lay down and closed his curtains with a quick spell, before placing his wand in the holster he had strapped to the top of his bed. He lay his head down on the pillow and willed sleep to come, but it evaded him. This wasn't new, of course. He hadn't really been able to sleep like a human since he had been turned when he was ten. Or sort of turned, as was the case.

Now he usually just let his eyes fall closed and passes out, but even that wasn't working tonight. Instead of lying there listlessly he decided to think back on what awaited him in the days to come.

The detention was on the forefront of his mind. Detention wasn't new to him, not by a long shot, but this would be the first one he served with someone other than Draco.

He thought back on his previous guess as to who he was serving the detention with. Both students were obviously in Snape's good graces, which meant that they were definitely Slytherin's. They were also fifth years. Sophie Pierce was his first guess for the girls, only because the other girls in their year were whacked up in the head. But that's assuming that one of the students was a girl. The only real candidates for the boys would be Blaise, Theo or Jack because Goyle and Crabbe were morons and Draco would've told him if he got detention.

While he wasn't close to Blaise, he was fairly certain the darker skinned male never got detention. Theo got detention frequently as did Jack, so it has to be one of those two.

He thought back on what he knew of the people he suspected. Jack and Sophie were always together, so going by that logic, it would have to be them. But what did Snape think he had in common with the Gryffindor-ish Slytherin and her snarky partner?

He fell asleep thinking about all he knew of the duo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He walked back inside as he chatted with his new friend. She snuggled against his chest and listened to his heart beat. Harry felt the same wave of magic from his dream wash over the both of them and when Masheed opened her eyes to look at him quizzically he saw her eyes glow. Not in a sense of emotion but an actual light shining from them. The Boy Lived So Far felt himself smile, not the half hearted upturn of lips that had been his usual upside down frown for a while now but an actual smile. He felt it in his heart and he petted her head, she met his hand eagerly and nuzzled it. She turned to peak through his fingers at a man in the door way.

"Who is this, brother? Is this Thine sire?" she asked and slithered over his thumb to peak at Lupin.

"He was a friend of my sire's, nearly brothers but from different families." He told her and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lupin's eyes grow wide and to his right the crashing splash of a dropped teacup was heard.

He looked up and saw Sirius blinking at him.

"And him? Is he another of Thine sire's hunt brothers?" she peaked between his pinky and ring finger, like she was trying to hide from potential threats in the limited cover offered by his hand. Masheed was nearly reached his second knuckle when she was curdled up like she was now.

"Yes and he is my godfather." He saw she still hid like a small child hid behind their parents and chuckled. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They're just surprised."

She poked her head through his pinky and ring finger and curiously flicked her tongue at Sirius. If she had human skin Harry thought she would blush as she shyly ducked away and slithered up his chest and around his neck to peek at Sirius from behind his hair. Harry had been growing it out since fourth year, not that it had grown much but it nearly reached his shoulders.

"Harry." Sirius said after he recovered from seeing his godson speak parsletongue and bring a snake in, a snake he appeared to be chatting quite comfortably with. Remus had busied himself making coffee and while it was brewing he searched the liquor cabinet for something strong. It was only ten in the morning but they would need it, at least anyone who came in would see them drinking coffee. Sirius' voice was curious and slightly apprehensive but demanding and explanation, like the rug had just been ripped out from under him and there was huge hole in the floorboards for about five floors consecutively and he was asking his mischievous son if he knew how that happened but without any anger in his voice.

"Right" he said, sitting down at the table and placing Masheed in his hand, holding her to his chest again to fight off the cold of the dining room. A small hiss of thanks made him smile.

"I can speak parsle, I've known since second year. Draco Malfoy summoned a cobra at dueling club and it wanted to attack a kind and I sort of told it not to." He paused and left out how everyone had thought he was egging it on to bite the student it had set its sights on.

"That kind of saved Ginny and Ron's hide back then. That year I killed a Basilisk and only just found out that Voldemort had brainwashed it into think the castle was under siege when he was there and managed to do it again with a memory of him from a journal." Masheed hissed quietly to him that she didn't fault him, he didn't know and that vile speaker was no longer able to control its kin should there be any Slytherin bonded with. It assuaged Harry's guilt a little. "Fawks saved mine."

He stopped for a while and added sugar to his coffee and some cream, Lupin added a small measure of amber liquor and then added a larger shot to his and Sirius' coffee.

"After I passed out I dreamed and I fell into a place that was the realm of dreams and spirits." He stopped to remember the promise he had made and resolved he needed to find the decent of Adhara, maybe Sirius would now something. Sirius, he had to give him Slytherin's message.

"I was in a forest alone for a while and thought about everything that happened in the Headmaster's office." He felt bad about it but not as sorry as he should. People could have gotten hurt but that was just about it, there was no remorse for the Headmaster's broken trinkets. "I think Jack's a werewolf and Sophia could be an animagus." He said to the room in general and pressed on.

"Then I saw Masheed coming out a bush and she told me were we where, she knows a lot about Slytherin. The whole muggleborn hatred thing got twisted by time, the basilisk was apparently his adoptive mother and she protected all the students regardless of blood status." He wished he had tried to talk to the great serpent instead of taking Voldemort's word for it.

Sirius nearly chocked on his coffee and Remus set his down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll that makes sense, I heard Beaubateux keeps dragons for the safety of the school and Drumstrang students are trained to sword fight and such." He took a sip of his coffee and Sirius looked at him then he stared at the liquor cabinet as if it the middle draw held the answers to the universe.

"We kept a freaking Basilisk." He finally said and righted his head, a smirk curved his mustache and he let out a sigh before picking up his coffee. "That place never stops surprising us, does it Moony?" He chuckled and Remus nodded after swallowing a scalding mouthful of liquid. "But how is it you can speak with your little friend?" He turned to Harry who shifted uncomfortably.

"I think some of Voldemort's powers sort of slipped though that night and mingled with my magic." He shivered and a grimace set itself on his lips. Masheed chided at him that that vile speaker's magicks had nothing to do with his, she could feel it. It came from Harry's core not his scar.

"Masheed thinks it's something I can do and Voldy had no say in it. She says is from my core and not my scar." She nodded her head definitively and Harry chuckled. She was one of the few who didn't think everything he did was because of his bloody scar.

"So James or Lily had some Slytherin blood in there somewhere?" Sirius rubbed his face and extended a hand towards Masheed cautiously. The little snake slithered out of Harry's hand to taste the air and his godfather's hand, once she deemed it safe she nuzzled Sirius' calloused fingers. His godfather chuckled and stroked her head.

"Sirius." Harry was a little nervous at what the message he had to relay. "I was about to wake up but some things tried to get at us. Then I met him, he chased them away and said that they weren't his heir and disowned them. I think those things, they looked like dementors, and they looked like Voldemort only ghostly."

His godfather's eyes went a little wide and he threw a glance at Remus, who quickly warded the dining room. "How many were they?" he asked and Harry knew he had just said something that the Order didn't want him to know.

"Six, wraiths I think. But he chased them away and disowned them. He told me find his rightful heir, the Vanguard of Gryffindor." He couldn't bring himself to say it but his godfather's face should that his curiosity was peeked. Harry stole himself away for a second.

"He says that he's proud of you and Remus, so are mum and dad." Remus's gave him the little push he needed and Harry felt himself able to share the founder's message. "Salazar Slytherin, he disowned the wraiths and gave me that message. To tell you he's really proud of you two and so are Mum and Dad."

Sirius looked at him odd and made to speak but Harry stopped him. "I know, you're a Gryffindor though and through." His godfather nodded and Masheed slithered into the bread basket that was filled with freshly back bread cover by a kitchen towel. "But he said that in his eyes you were a true Slytherin, that your family followed the twisted and warped version of his house."

Harry couldn't explain how he knew it wasn't a simple dream or Voldemort sending him some strange vision. If that was Voldemort's idea of a trap then the old snake faced git must be on an acid trip. Sirius agreed with a laugh and Remus just shook his head. Something told Harry that there was some history between the two and fun things teenagers and twenty year olds did in the seventies.

"Sirius," he looked down at the dregs of his coffee, the whiskey Remus added warmed his frozen limbs and gave him a little bit of courage. He hated to ask his godfather about his family. "Have you ever heard of Adhara the fair?"

Harry thought he had made a mistake when his godfather's smile disappeared but Sirius grabbed his hand and a grin that crinkled the skin around his eyes warmed the teen. "She is and was my hero when I lived here." He said as he led his godson to the Black family library. Remus followed closely behinds with a warm mug of tea clutched in his hands. Sirius had blabbed on and on during their Hogwarts years about a fair maiden in a book at his family library who was a Slytherin but left her family in favor of Gryffindors and all the fun adventures she had while protecting her friends and their children.

He wanted to see this book himself and immerse himself in its pages by the fire place while he waited for the Weasleys to arrive for a an update on Arthur, it had been a close one. Jonathan Corbeau hadn't made it and his son was currently sleeping off a long night after identifying his father's corpse. Remus had done his best to sooth the boy, the wolf inside of him had clung to the child and urged him to staunch the wound in the boy's heart.

It told him that the cub needed all four of them. When he had asked who the other two were, he was sure the wolf had meant Sirius and him as one half of the four, it simply answer that Padfoot and he would be just as needed to get the cub through the approaching full moon. The cub's pack sibling wasn't around and might not be able to help the cub through the moon and they both knew what death of a loved one did to young cubs.

Remus had stopped dead on the steps, he had tucked the boy in and was about to have a drink with Moody and Pads when the wolf made his remember the boy's scent. Remus had ignored it, he thought it was his own but it had been the boy. Either they had the same sire or he hadn't locked himself up properly one night.

Moony growled at him, the cub was not of his making. Remus had locked himself up so well he had electrocuted himself and blacked out when the kick from the door smacked him into a wall. "For shame, Remus." Moony said "We are not monsters, just a little on the hairy side as Sirius points out. Repeatedly."

Remus chuckled to himself and just walked down the rest of the steps that night, with a spring in his step. He had a cub to care for and a flurry of feelings rose with in him, some feelings he hadn't felt since he first held Harry. Maybe one day he'd have a child of his own, he would adore his cub as much as he loved Harry and want to keep it safe as much as he did the cub upstairs.

Moony made a noise between a playful growl and 'aw' in the back of his head and Remus told him to sod off, a faint blush on his cheeks. Now looking at Harry and Sirius he couldn't imagine anything else he wanted more, he wished someone would dare to fall for him and grant him the honor of becoming a father. Harry wouldn't mind a godson or goddaughter to look after on the full moon, would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Chapter three of this insanely complicated story.
> 
> All hail my wonderful co-author Evanescent Penumbra. Sebastian Noir is a cutie, isn't he?
> 
> Fun fact: Adhara is the second brightest star in the Canis Majoris constellation. Its main and brightest star is Sirius.
> 
> Christmas break is slightly delayed because I love to write nasty evil characters and Umbridge is too tempting. Also we get more Noir and I'm sorry if you think Harry's dream is too much but he is the Boy Who Lived To Not Experience Anything Normally. He can't even be normally unconscious like the rest of us. I promise you will get to meet Jack Corbeau in the next chapter, he is a total sweetheart and a complete arse all in one. I love him to bits.
> 
> Reviews are very much welcome and encouraged.
> 
> Next stop: Defense Class.


	4. I Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are forged and Umbridge hates someone other than Harry, will this be enough to take the heat off of the Vanguard of the Light?  
> One thought always runs through a misfit Slytherin's head. "I don't care what you think as long as its about me."  
> They honestly do not care. If you hate them then you will fear them because they will be as nasty as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you, Draco may be OOC but we've never seen him with people he trusts. This is new territory for us, the writers, and possibly for you dear reader.

Potions class was an interesting affair, though that wasn't entirely uncommon considering they had both Neville and Seamus in their class. Snape had released them early once Neville had blown up his cauldron and got the boiling potion all over himself. A few Gryffindors had left the room with their housemate in an attempt to get him to Pomphrey before he passed out.

Everyone else had left, but Sebastian was always the last to leave because if he wasn't he would run into his brother, who luckily sat on the other side of the room during potions, but would always wait right outside the door and wait to ambush him with some stupid prank.

Luckily his brother had the attention span of a Pygmypuff. He was putting his potions text back into his bag when he heard harsh whispers coming from the front of the classroom.

Trying not to raise her voice too much she plead her case before the strict professor, she needed to get out of classes. She couldn't concentrate enough to do the work she normally did and it was because her family was suffering, Jack needed her. He was grieving for his father and she didn't know how long he would last until he hurt himself or someone else. She needed to see him at least to calm him down so he knew that he still had family.

"You don't get it!" she hissed at her teacher. "I have to go and see him." She wasn't gonna give up, it didn't matter how many detentions she got she needed to see Jack. "We're all we have! I'm his sister in every way that counts."

Snape just looked at her with a blank face, a slight grimace on his face from what she was asking. Why in heaven's name did she need to see that boy so urgently? Yes, they were close and always had been but besides that, there was no reason for her to me with him and that fleabag Black.

"And not by blood." He stopped her rant just as she was taking in more air to continue. "Jonathan Corbeau was not your father, but Jack's. He's under the care of Molly Weasley and if that overbearing woman can't keep your friend from sinking in his grief what makes you think you can?" The look on her face made him realize he might have been too harsh.

"You don't fucking get it do you?" she all but screamed at him, "He'll tear himself apart and it will all be on our heads." Snape felt a little pride at the venom in her voice but it was quickly crushed by the look in her silvery blue eyes. "I'm all he has left!" she needed to be with the boy; that much was clear. He knew there was something between people like Corbeau and those like Sophia but he doubted it was this strong, after all the quieter fourth of the Marauders had made it this far without his cohorts. And he was still breathing, as much as it pained the Professor.

"Why?" his voice was firm and it was the tone he never used with his Slytherins except under dire circumstances. He looked at the child, no she was past that with how she worried and even protected her friend. She was a woman, through and through. Under his eyes she had grown to be the person he had hoped she'd become. Someone who would stand up for those who were looked down upon, loving and nurturing but cunning and quick to stand before them to protect them, a fighter and a kind hearted soul all at once. How he hadn't noticed until now, he never know, but before him stood a she-wolf, a woman, who was standing up to him so she could see to her cub.

"You already know why, Severus." She hissed his name clear and defiant on her tongue and daggers in her eyes. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on. Why was it even when Potter had been removed from his class some messy black haired teen always made it a point to give him a bleeding migraine.

"Your reprehensible behavior could very well take the chance to see your little friend off the table." He stood and turned to leave through the door next to the ingredients cupboard. A litany of swears could be heard from the girl, even as she said then under her breath. He pretended not to hear them and continued, opened the door with his head held high and shut it with a resounding bang.

Sophia fumed as she made her way towards the door of the classroom, how could that insensitive prick be such a bastard!

Sebastian watched the interaction with shock on his face, and he wasn't one to be surprised.

"Sophie! Hey, wait!" He called, slinging his bag over his shoulder and running to stand in front of her before she could exit the classroom completely. He didn't know Sophie well, but he knew she wasn't one to get upset easily, and he also knew she and Snape never fought...or at least not with people in the room. "I-I just...are you okay?"

He cursed himself on his lack of eloquence, but resolved himself not to step out of the way until she answered. He wasn't going to let her get away with ignoring him.

The irate Slytherin turned her head briskly, for a second she thought she would get whiplash but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the greasy cosseting git was keeping her from her brother. Her messy hair whipped in the air as she turned her incendiary stare towards her house mate. Jealousy mingled with the fury and the ache to protect her friend. That soulless piece of crap! "What the hell do you want?" the harsh reply was already out of her mouth before she could register Noir's worried face.

For a moment she thought of apologizing and acting like such a Hufflepuff, she would not admit that this was typical Gryffindor behavior. She would not! She still had some pride left after finding out she had fought with her head of house in front of the scion of a do-good pureblood house. Sophia Dallas Pierce would not cry in front of anyone, not even Draco and no way would she cry before Sebastian Noir.

The boy quickly covered up the flinch he accidentally let show when Sophia snapped at him. "I'm sorry that you can't be with Jack." He was about to walk away, when he felt compelled to add more. "He sleeps in the bed across from mine, but I still don't know him that well. He's lucky to have you...someone that cares about him."

This time Sebastian stepped away to free the path for the upset girl. He wouldn't stop her, but part of him wished she would stay, especially since he was almost positive she was one of the people he was going to be in detention with. They needed to get along.

Her eyes widened, she was taken aback. She had been rude and made the boy flinch but he still empathized with her, or felt sympathy. The thought of someone giving her sympathy made her sick. If anyone pitied her they could do it in the center of the Bermuda triangle, she didn't need it and it wasn't wanted in the least. She had seen Snape take his anger out on others and realized what she was doing, she was picking up one too many habits from him. The work ethic she could live with, the passion for potions and defense was something she adored but this, this was something she hated. Being the better man, yes the better 'man', because she didn't give a flying crap that she was a woman and still had the balls to apologies when she was being an idiot though Severus did not!

She saw him step aside and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just… Things aren't peachy keen at the moment." her sarcasm forced her slight French accent out as her rage was still licking her nerves just under her skin. It howled to be freed; she would need to go for a run later. "He keeps to himself a lot, but gold isn't valued for its abundance." she sighed and looked up at Noir, the boy towered over her slightly. It wasn't hard to do as she was just over five feet tall.

"I'm late for charms." She was getting anxious, something in the boy's aura was wrong. She felt drawn to it but it made the hairs on her body stand on end. It was so different from Jack's scent. Gods, she missed him! "I should get going." she mumbled and walked past him with her chin level to the ground. Slytherins never let anything weigh them down, they moved forward no matter the pain. Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see her housemate where she had left him down the hall and called out to him.

"Sebastian!" when she was sure she had his attention she gave him her best smirk and winked at the teen. "Thanks." her smirk became a small smile and she rushed off to charms, Flitwick'll have an aneurism if she's late.

The staff might give Jack some slack but as far as they knew she no longer had anyone left to grieve over.

Sebastian watched her go with a smile on his face as he headed to Ancient Ruins. As far as first meetings went, it was pretty terrible, but she did seem to warm up to him a bit near the end.

He sighed. He liked her, she was everything good in a Slytherin, and had just enough Gryffindor in her to make her interesting. He wanted to be friends with her, but if he were going to go along and try and pursue a friendship, it meant that he was legally obligated to tell her that he was a vampire because of the Creature Codes. He didn't think Sophie would base an opinion on him because of his status as a "sort-of vampire", but he wasn't sure. He didn't know her, but he sure as hell wanted to.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thoughts muddled her mind and she could concentrate on the exercise set for charms, she thought it was partly do to the fact that between everyone in the room the shadowing charm they were practicing the room would be plunged into darkness. She shivered at the thought. That was not a good place to be. She saw Draco a few feet over next to Pansy as the class formed a near perfect circle. They dark haired Slytherin threw him a glance, her brow was knitted in apprehension and the boy noticed right away.

She couldn't stop the scowl when she saw the pug-faced girl follow him. Draco went to stand next to her and Pansy shoved her way between them, Pierce let out an exasperated sigh and moved back out of the circle. Blaise Zabini respectfully scooted over and she stepped up to Draco's left. When Pansy let out growl Sophia could only roll her eyes. As soon as the light in the room got too dark for her liking she felt something nudge her hand and it took all her strength to not jump three feet in the air or even flinch.

She realized it was a hand, Draco's warm hand held her's. His nimble and strong fingers laced with her soft and spindly ones. The calloused pad of his thumb rubbed a soothing pattern on her own thumb as the darkness grew. One of the Gryffindor chickened out and cast a Lumos after a few minutes of complete dark. She couldn't see her own nose and the dim light across the room made her shut her eyes tightly.

"Alright class it seems we've reached our limit." the Professor called out from the middle of the circle. "Now little by little cast Lumos. Start with a very dim light and then let it grow steadier with time." Slowly the dark began to fade and the light came back into the room. When they could make out the general form of their classmates Draco and Sophia dropped each other's hands and pretended nothing had happened. Class became theoretical from then on, Latin phrasing, a little bit of runes and everything that made a charm, a charm.

While she absentmindedly wrote down their homework assignment and notes for Jack she thought about Noir again, the boy had a scent that seemed so familiar. Something dark and wild lurked in it. She swore she could smell blood on him and wondered if he got hurt but she didn't see any cuts and the blood didn't smell like it was his. They hadn't used any animal blood in potions or organs so it wasn't from class; the scent seemed to hang in the air around him. They had been close enough for her to smell his toothpaste so why couldn't she figure out where it came from?

Her eyes widened and the bell rang. To anyone else it seemed like she had been startled by the sudden sound. It was no secret she would get absorbed in her charms work, but a different thing was roaming in her brain. She would see if it was true or not in their next class. She shared a desk with Sebastian and Draco in the mockery of a class Defense had become.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sebastian exited Ancient Ruins with a scowl marring his delicate face. He had been assigned an eight page research paper on a Ruin of his choice. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, but he was dreading the amount of work it would take.

He frowned as he quietly made his way down the hallway and towards his current least favorite class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. It used to be his favorite, but ever since Umbridge had taken over, she had taken to personally harassing him and had been close to revealing his secret more than once.

He had to hold back a snarl as he thought of the woman, and in his anger he felt his fangs start to extend. He quickly calmed himself, and winced a little as they pushed back into his gums.

He was such a fucking monster.

He walked towards his desk, studiously ignoring the pink blob in the front of the room and plopped himself down next to Draco. Draco looked at him and gave him a comforting pat on the back, but they otherwise remained silent. Drawing the attention of Umbridge was not on the proverbial list of things to do.

He sighed and pulled out his text, leaving his wand in his bag. It's not like they were going to use it anyway.

When she walked in the majority of the class was there, noticing that her brother and her three favorite Gryffindors were missing. Umbridge set her watery blue eyes on her, ready to give detention and insult the halfblood with her fake sticky sweet tones, and Sophia's silver grey ones narrowed. She set all her anger into her glare and the Professor seemed taken aback, she let her icy stair pierce the hideous pink toad as she took her seat neck to Draco, Pansy growled behind her and Sophia smirked. Umbridge twitched a little and her smirk became a devious grin, she was so focus on ruining the class for the professor she didn't notice the atmosphere grow tense and the air became colder.

Sophia saw the Noir boy from earlier sitting next to Draco as she opened her book to the silly lesson they had for the day. She'd rather have the fake Moody back than sit through another class with Umbridge. Gods how she missed third year!

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the chapter they were on: Dark Creatures, facts and how to avoid them.

The first listed under the short and vapid introduction was werewolves, her icy gaze directed itself at Umbridge again and the woman had one of her wistful smile back in place. It was no secret Sophia favored Lupin as a professor.

'The cat thinks it's caught the canary.' she thought and a sly smirk snuck up on her face. Umbridge looked positively smug, she thought she had pinned Sophia but the girl only raised an eyebrow in a manner she knew made her look a little like their Potions Professor and the toad's confidence faltered minutely.  
'Well let's see how she likes a real wolf.' she chuckled down at her book and missed the look curious look Draco gave her.

Next to their shared friend Sebastian looked at the chapter they were to be working on with horror on his face. He felt Draco squeeze his hand, but it didn't do much to calm him down. He threw a nervous glance to his best friend, but all Draco could do was be silently sympathetic.

"Sebastian, dearie, would you care to read the introduction?" Umbridge asked in that nasally, ear-splitting voice of hers. Sebastian winced.

"Do I have a choice?" He muttered under his breath, before reading allowed, "This chapter focuses on Dark creatures, from vampires and werewolves to merpeople and acromantulas. All Dark creatures are dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. If you do come into contact with one, do not hesitate to use force. They are creatures, they are no longer human." Sebastian's voice was hollow as he read. He would've been angry, but he was so used to this kind of treatment that it hardly fazed him anymore. He squeezed Draco's hand again, content knowing that his friend was with him. "We will talk in-depth about the characteristics of each creature, and point out how to spot them and the quickest way to exterminate them should the need arise. Note that you will not be charged by the Ministry of Magic for the extermination of such creature due Creature Code 36: Any Creature who should seem to pose a threat or act in a threatening way is to be killed on sight."

"Very good, Sebastian." Umbridge smiled, as she made her way back to the front of the classroom. Sebastian threw his head into his hands and pretended to pay attention, even as he analyzed the tension in the room. Sophia, who had come in sometime before he had been asked to read, seemed to be about ready to blow a gasket, and Draco seemed upset too. Neville, from the Gryffindor side of the room was also looking uncomfortable.

Sebastian smiled, knowing that at least there were some decent people around.

The dark hair girl tried with all her might to keep her cool and collected Slytherin mask on, but she wanted to beat her professor's head into a bloody pulp. She saw someone move to her right and glance at Neville. The boy was scowling at Umbridge; the usually frightened but kind Gryffindor boy had an outright scowl on his kissable face. In her head she was howling with joy and jumping up and down. She felt like dancing at Noir's hollow voice, she had been right and not only that but her housemate liked this class as much as cats liked her.

"Miss Pierce would you like to describe how we could identify a werewolf in its human form?" the plump little woman interrupted her mental ballet session with her high pitched smothering voice. Sofia couldn't help the smirk on her face and the predatory look in her eyes as Umbridge motioned for her to stand. The Slytherin thought she saw fear flash in the stout professor's eyes.

"Of course, Professor." She stood and spoke to the class in general, taking to the position of instructor. "A person who becomes a werewolf on the full moon is dangerous one night out of twenty-eight, or twenty-nine, a month." She eyed Umbridge with a look that said 'look what I'm about to do', she managed to keep a grin off her face as she continued.  
"Since they lose their ability to rationalize as the wolf takes over on that single full mooned night, they tend to have scars or scratches as the have a quicker healing ability than that of a mundane human's. These injuries tend to happen because they either run into another wolf on that night or, like most werewolves, they lock themselves up during that night to prevent themselves from hurting people and the wolf's need to hunt makes it hurt the physical body of the person they co-exist in." She had been looking around the class as she spoke and Seamus Finnegan was about to burst from laughter because the few Gryffindors who knew her understood what she was doing. Draco had to bite back a smile and Neville only looked at her with a small and shy smile.

"Furthermore, if they do not present any visible claw marks a suspected werewolf will be dressed in common, second hand or mended clothing and they will usually be thin, prematurely graying, lack a permanent residence and look sickly because the Ministry of Magic has passed laws that denies them proper employment which hinders their access to proper clothing, food, a residence and medical care." She sat down a satisfied smirk and a haughty expression on her face as she batted her long dark eyelashes at the angered professor. Had she really shocked Umbridge to the point the toad couldn't croak out to interrupt her? Her description was sound and aimed to cut down the pink terror down to size, Hermione and Severus would be proud.

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly at his fellow Slytherin, and continued waiting with the rest of the class for the unpleasant wench to respond to Sophia's stunt.

"All that the Ministry does is to protect humans from those abominations. It is completely justified and I feel no need to explain myself further." The room settled in silence again, but the anger emanating from Sophia was nearly tangible. "Noir," Sebastian looked up, expecting to see his professor glaring at him once again, but instead he found her standing in front of his brother's desk. His breath got caught in his throat as he watched the deceptively pleasant smile on his brother's face transform into a sort of twisted smile.

"Yes, Professor?" The lighter haired twin asked politely, light blue eyes shining with mischief and underlying cruelty.

"Would you care to explain how to identify a vampire, another of the most common dark creatures, in its human form?" Sebastian stiffened, but this time he wasn't alone; Draco grew tense and sat up a little straighter.

"Of course, professor." Damien smiled, standing up from his seat; much like Sophia had minutes before. "My father met on once, a vampire. They're truly loathsome creatures. Pathetic if you ask me." Damien looked pointedly at Sebastian, but Sebastian held his glare with one of his own. "They're usually very skinny and pale. They wear long sleeves all the time, and supposedly only come out at night. But I don't think that's true. They can blend in with any social class and in any setting, which is why they're dangerous and should be killed on sight. And most of them can't eat normal food, but there are always exceptions." Damien took his seat again, with one last arrogant glance in Sebastian's direction.

"Very good, Damien." Umbridge congratulated, also taking a moment to look pointedly at Sebastian. "Your description is very accurate."

Sophia rolled her eyes and sent a silent stinging hex at Damien, when he yelped and jumped out of his seat she stifled a giggle. The fuming boy turned to look at the three behind him and she raised an eyebrow. When the blond boy glared at her she smiled, her sharp incisors made those blue guileless eyes widen in horror and she let an airy and dark chuckle leave her lips as her smile widened. She thanked her father in her head for the small wolf-ish traits that had mingled with her human and animagus nature. Her father had hated himself for the accidental wounds, his claws had caused the day, only just a few hours, before he would transform. She never blamed him for it. How would he now an attack from her mother's sick and psychotic family would bring out his claws as he was holding her in place, so she wouldn't panic, to go over their well rehearsed escape plan.

"Professor, I beg to differ." She said with her hand raised and when the plump woman turned with an incredulous look she continued. "I knew a werewolf personally, the person who wrote this book writes like they're going off rumors." she saw the teachers cheeks redden and pressed on, pushing any button that would cause her to lose control. "The werewolf I knew, like many others I've met, was kind and reserved person who go to great lengths every full moon to protect others and had no say in becoming one. Many Vampires and Werewolves are gifted and normal people" She stressed the word people "who brush off the abuse they're subjected to and thrive despite the limitations of their conditions. The only werewolf I know of who deserving of this description is Fenrir Greyback. That is a creature, not the people who suffer a life long medical illness do to bad luck or the horrid machinations of others." she stood up casually and walked casually into the edge of the desk she shared with her housemates, keeping the tips of her fingers to the wood to ground her as a flicker of nerves lapped at her heart with the fuming toad's glare.

"Also, Vampires much like Werewolves have no choice in their actions. Their ingestion of blood is as necessary for their survival as food is to us, should their need for hemoglobin be left unattended for an extended period of time, then and only then would they become a danger for those around them. That uncommon danger is normally taken care of by the affected's family, pack or clan." She knew she was painting vampires in a generous light and making them seem harmless puppies so she rectified her mistake. "Unfortunately the continued prejudice towards these two species has made them seek revenge on humans, both magical and non magical, and some sided with Voldemort during the first war but I sincerely doubt that the majority even tried to involve themselves on either side, with the exception of individuals like Greyback." There was a visible shudder going around the room as she spoke the Dark Lord's name and she felt like laughing. She sent Damien a look and the worm quivered in his seat. Sophia savored the frightened look in his eyes, perhaps he was thinking that she would set her inhuman friends after him one of these days. She hated being a bully but, Gods! She loved it when that poor excuse for a Lion looked at her like she would get him expelled or stuck in his worst nightmares.

"Miss. Pierce, your answer was not asked for and it is wrong. The creature you met must have tried to cajole such a young and naive child into his claws to do the unspeakable." She chided and walked right up to the fifteen year old witch with a pleased smile as Sophia glared unabashedly at her.

"I doubt it, Umbridge." She smiled when the toad's wrinkled visage became sour. The toad was about retort. "My father loved me very much and even gave his life to protect me. He didn't move to bite me when he found out his Lycanthropy wasn't passed on to me, but I am proud to call myself his cub none the less." She knew this was enough to garner a year long detention and savored that thought. It meant she had ruffled the toad to distention, she would pop in a firework of guts soon enough. The Weasley twins would take care of that, she was positive.

"Werewolves are useless animals and don't know how to react beyond instinct. Your observations are that of a child who had the misfortune of losing her parents at a young age, despite the fact that one of them was a Lycanthrope."

"Hey!" Seamus Finnigan had stood up and Umbridge's head spun so fast Sophia began to wonder if the woman was like an owl or if her neck was just that flexible from all her boot licking. "Professor Lupin was the best Defense teacher we've ever had. He is not worthless. You are wrong, not Pierce." He said with his Irish brogue heavy on his tongue.

Sophia wanted to jump for joy, at this rate Defense would become chaos and class would be cut short. She glanced at Draco and the blond was had to run a hand over his face to hide his smile and cage his laughter. No way in hell was she going to lose the bet they'd set earlier, she would make him laugh in this class and he would find himself skinny dipping in the lake near her house.

Several other Gryffindors started to speak up and Draco fought harder to school his features, she looked at Sebastian and winked at him. His brother was sending her a death glare and sent him pleased smirk, completely unaffected by his petty attempt to drag her housemate through the muck and mire. She had figured out that Sebastian had some connection to vampires or was one himself. The glares the silly blue eyed idiot had sent his brother only confirmed it and no way in hell was she going to let that git one-up her, secretly, favorite Slytherin outcast.

Sebastian felt nerves start to build up in him as the chaos grew. He wasn't overly used to all that much noise; he rarely went to the Great Halls for meals, and his housemates were Slytherin. And he was locked in the basement when he was at home over the summer.

He caught Sophia looking at him fondly and found himself blushing a little. She was very good at causing chaos, an interesting quality in a Slytherin. He admired it. He smiled back at her.

"Silence!" Umbridge howled, her voice cracking at the high pitch. Sebastian found himself wincing and moved to cover his ears. "Creatures are an abomination. They lure you into thinking they are perfectly normal people, but they are not. They will kill you. How do you think vampires get their blood?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the blood substitutes that the Ministry requires them to buy at outrageous prices." Sebastian snarked, flipping his hair out of his eyes are he raised his head defiantly. He didn't usually talk back, but something about the way Sophia always managed to do it, gave him the idea to try it as well. He was a delinquent anyway, according to what his father had told the Daily Prophet.

"The prices are hardly outrageo-"

"It's 10 galleons for one pint of fake blood." He put emphasis on the fake and watched as Umbridge's affronted look turned into a cruel snarl.

"And how would you know that, Mr. Noir?"

"It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that it's stated rather explicitly in the textbook, or anything." He drawled. If she thought she would expose his secret as easily as that, she had another thing coming. He had practiced hiding it since he had been bitten. He had excuse after excuse lined up for pretty much and possible scenario.

"And don't get me started on the poor excuse for shelter the Ministry offers werewolves." Sophia pressed on. "If you shove five potentially harmful and temperamental people in a small room and I wouldn't call the outcome safe." She spit the last word out and Umbridge looked affronted. "I bet I can brew a better and cheaper Wolfsbane potion and Blood substitute than the dish water handed out by official sources."

She knew it wasn't wise to slander the Ministry in front of Umbridge but riling her up was just so much fun, for a second she felt Sirius Black could have been a kindred spirit of her's when he teased others and caused disruption in class. She switched to questioning the harpy's teaching skills instead, so that they couldn't lock her up for slander or treason.

"Shouldn't you be teaching us how to handle the ever so rare encounter with a lycanthrope or vampire instead of hiding under your desk and telling us how scary they are?" Sophia blinked and flicked her startling grey eyes up to the corner of her eye. She pretended to remember something and called up a small fraction of her other form, when she felt it happen she knew her eyes had gone from silver to grey with yellow-gold flecks. She looked back at Umbridge with the most innocent look she could muster.  
"From what I recall, they can look a little weird but they aren't really that scary. They're like overgrown greyhounds really." The corner of her lips wouldn't stop twitching and when the professor shrunk back slightly she wanted to laugh so loud Dumbledore might hear her in his office.

The professor whipped out her wand and aimed it at Sophia; the Slytherin had her hand ready to grab her own from her concealed holster at the smallest twitch of the older witch's hand. Several Gryffindors stood up, a few chairs where knocked over and Sophia felt her eyes become completely yellow. The fragments of wolf in her were not happy; her animagus form would growling and baring her teeth now. Her brother was out of her reach and the full moon was too near, her sire had been insulted and now she was being threatened.

"Class, it seems our theoretical lesson has been interrupted with a practical exercise. Stand back and put up the necessary shields." The professor ordered in motherly sweet tones but with a definite air that no one could argue with. Some of the dumber Slytherins payed attention, Draco was too shocked to move and the Gryffindors didn't bat an eye, though they did go for their wands.

Umbridge was pleased with them, finally she had conquered Minerva's house. She inspected the filth in front of her. The monster seemed well fed and healthy, her clothes were not second hand and she had no visible wounds or scars. If anything the half-blood looked as if she could pass for a pureblood. Her name and manners would have gotten her far had she not revealed herself for the filthy monster she was. The next few words she spoke were sweet on her tongue and she could not help the smile growing on her girlish face. The canary was caught. "When were you bitten, Pierce."

Sophia raised a brow, "I don't think you mean lovebites so the answer to your very rude question is never." She kept her eyes glued to Umbridge's. Professors were not aloud to question a student about their blood status, creature blood, metamorphmagus or animagus abilities. Furthermore, they were prohibited from extracting an answer at wand point, by use of veritaserum and or spells, hexes and curses. Sophia reminded herself of the rules to calm down. In the corner of her eye she could see Damien smiling. 'Sycophant worm' she thought, 'both of them.'

"Do not lie to me; I am your teacher and a Ministry Official." She straightened her posture and looked down her petite nose at the girl. "You are required by law to reveal yourself as a werewolf." Gasps could be heard around the room and Sophia wanted to cackle. This would certainly take the heat off of Jack.

"I, Sophia Dallas Pierce, am not a werewolf and have never been. I swear it on my mother's grave." She stated in a bored manner and she technically wasn't. "You however are in violation of the school rules." she stated and kept herself ready to pull out her wand and prop up a shield.

Sebastian watched the interaction with tense shoulders. His wand had moved from his bag into his sleeve sometime during the lesson, and now he let it fall down to his hand. He doubted there would be need for intervention, Sophia looked like she could handle it, but Umbridge was more experienced.

His housemate and Umbridge were at a sort of standoff, and Sebastian felt the need to step forward so that he was standing next to Draco and only a few feet away from Sophia.

"I am the rules, Ms. Pierce." Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Sebastian let loose a groan at the sight. Her arrogance was seeping off her in waves and it made him feel sick.

"Hardly." Sebastian snapped his head to see Neville flush a dark red color, obviously having said it louder than he had intended.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked, cocking her head to the side like a confused baboon. Neville was silent, and Sebastian hears his pulse quicken.

"If you couldn't hear that, then that's one more thing we can add to your growing list of shortcomings." Sebastian said, moving forward a bit. He made sure his head was raised defiantly so there was no mistaking that he had meant, and believed every word he said.

Sophia felt her heart swell with pride at Neville's single but defiant word.

"Lets not forget her fashion taste, Sebastian. That can certainly tell a few things about her decision making skills." She drawled and cocked her head to the side with a smirk.

The toad fidgeted for a second Sophia quickly glanced at Sebastian, she tried to let him know she was handling this okay. She could hold her own, confidence and protectiveness was all she felt at the moment, for Jack, her fellow Slytherins and the DA members. A second later her eyes were trained on the teacher, and just as well. The woman shot a binding spell at her, thick ropes came from the tip of her wand and Sophia dodged it. A quick shield in place as she found herself standing beside Neville, the boy had his wand in hand ready to put what he had learned to good use.

Umbridge didn't let up, a litany of spells shot from her stubby wand and Pierce blocked and dodged as best as she could. A stinging hex caught her ankle and she hissed. A low growl sounded in her throat and she countered it with a jelly leg jinx, Umbridge waved it off with a flick of her wand and advanced. Neville sent a bat bogey hex at the professor and she dismissed it just a she had Sophia's jinx.

The toad aimed her wand towards the Gryffindor and Sophia stepped in front of him. "Don't you fucking dare, you harpy." She roared, a sudden wave of protectiveness that just felt too right overcame her and she nearly sent an incendio at the Chief Inquisitor.

"Watch your language, young lady! The only reason you and Noir don't have detentions is because I think a practical lesson every once in a while is a good thing." Sebastian felt panic rise in him; the stupid wench had pretty much just announced that he was some kind of creature. His parents were going to be furious, especially if anybody managed to piece it together. He was careful about hiding the blood and his other symptoms of vampirism, but he knew he wasn't perfect.

Sebastian pulled himself away from his own thoughts and while he knew Sophia didn't want him to help; he wanted to make sure Neville would be okay. He stepped forward, only to be cut down by a slicing hex. He fell to his knees as blood started to seep from his torso and fell down to the ground.

He was ignoring Draco, who had run to his side as soon as he fell and looked around the room for who had hexed him. It wasn't Umbridge; she still had her wand aimed at Sophia, although her smirk was enough to say that whoever had done it was going to get off without so much as a warning. He turned his head to the Slytherin's but aside from Pansy who always looked guilty; he saw that they all looked interested or mildly concerned. When he looked to the Gryffindor's his head went immediately to his brother and he scowled.

Damien sent him an arrogant smirk as he stuffed his wand back into his bag.

"Sebastian!" Draco snapped, bringing Sebastian back to the more pressing situation.

"I'm a vampire Draco. It's not a problem" Sebastian whispered, even as he felt his stomach stitching itself up. Draco offered a worried look as he held out his hand. Sebastian took it and pulled himself off the floor as he turned to examine the situation with Umbridge.

Neville, in the brief distraction had managed to get away from the front lines, but Sophia was still holding her own with her wand trained on the professor.

Sophia let out a growl. "Really? Toadface, you wouldn't know a lesson if it cleaved your head off." Her voice was filled with venom and it maintained enough of a joking tone to come off as a very ill mannered taunt. The wolf side of her wanted to rip Umbridge to shreds. If her animagus form was that riled up, she did not want to know what would've happened to Jack in this situation. The thought of her brother calmed her down enough to see through the rage. She saw a cutting hex zoom past her and cast a shield in Umbridge's direction subconsciously, this would drain her magic but she needed to get out of class alive and not be carted off the a Ministry holding cell. She caught the pleased look on Damien's face and his wand being hidden behind his robes. She sent a more potent stinging hex at his chest and was pleased when his school jumper became singed.

Umbridge tried to send another binding hex towards Sophia but the shield held. "You attacked a student Miss Pierce." She said with fake worry in her high pitched voice "I don't think detention is enough for the likes of you. You-" She was interrupted as Sophia saw an opening and cast a Silencio discreetly. Only the likes of Severus Snape or the Headmaster himself would know it was her. Draco might know or at least have a feeling it was her but only because she had let him get close enough.

The Slytherin pretended to realize what happened and to take advantage of that. "If you'll excuse us, Draco and I have to take our housemate to the Infirmary. No objections?" She sneered at the woman who was gaping like a fish and turning beet red, "None then, Ta." She went to help Draco, minding her own aching foot.

"Play along." She whispered to Sebastian and took his arm to sling it over her shoulders. With a calming hand on his back she chanced a look at him. The little accident from her childhood left some traces of wolf in her, including the shift in eye color; she hoped they wouldn't set the boy off. She liked him enough to turn her back on a potential enemy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the thought.

"Expelliarmus!" was heard from behind them and Sophia grinned at Neville's confident voice. The bell would ring any minute.

The students would be free and they got to see some semblance of a duel in class, aside from the slicing hex thrown at Sebastian everything turned out pretty well. Her ankle wasn't mangled, it only stung a little. Sure, she'd have detention but when was that news? She sighed happily and said loud enough for Umbridge to hear. "Chaos, panic and disorder. My work here is done." Sophia heard Draco snicker and it became a full out laugh and she smiled; it was good to hear her star laugh.

Sebastian could feel the heat from Sophia's skin being transferred to his own and it felt nice in some indescribable way. He wasn't used to skin-to-skin contact that didn't involve him getting injured in one way or another.

"A-are we really going to the hospital wing?" Sebastian asked, feeling a bit of panic build up in his stomach. He'd managed to avoid the hospital wing throughout his entire time at Hogwarts, and he was pretty damned determined to keep it that way. He had scars that would be very hard to explain without admitting the truth about his home-life.

Draco seemed to catch where Sebastian was going with his concerns and immediately stopped. "Yeah, we should probably just go back to the dorm and get you into a new shirt."

"I was thinking about that spot I show you by the lake yesterday, Étoile." Sophia said to Draco shrugging with her free shoulder and lead them to a shadowed corridor. She reluctantly pulled away from Sebastian and took her wand out from her trusty holster. She realized this might look bad so she offered a reason before pointing her wand at a shaken housemate. "I'm pretty much an expert at less than conventional stains and fixing ripped clothing." she smirk at how questionable that sounded and winked at Draco when the blond went pink.

The girl wordlessly cast a potent cleaning charm at the shirt and managed to patch it up decently. "Draco, you lost the bet." She grinned and re-holstered her wand. "You can hold it off until the winter holidays, there is a lake by my house and it's pretty secluded" she turned and motioned for the boys to follow her. "Your virtue will be in no risk at all." she drawled as they entered a more populated corridor.

"I believe its your virtue you might have to worry about, darling." The blonde smirked and matched her stride effortlessly. "Oh wait you have none." His voice had a sing-song lilt and cool like the breeze outside. Sophia barked with laughter, her head thrown back and eyes closed. Her smile crinkled the corners of her eyes as she smiled.

When she calmed the students around them were looking at the strange trio, expecting the girl to fight for her honor and hungry for a bloodied Draco Malfoy. No one notice Severus Snape and Lucias Malfoy speaking calmly by a window. Snape had frozen at the sound of the laugh, a barking laugh that usually accompanied embarrassment or pain in some childish fashion, he hadn't heard it in years but something was off about that laugh. It should be deeper. Snape looked and saw three of his favored snakes walking together; they should be in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lucias only spared them a look long enough to take inventory of who his Dragon was with. Suitable but slightly sub par, like everything his son did, well he had taken Severus Snape under his wing when he was still a school boy. Why shouldn't his Dragon take on the task of training two less than satisfactory Slytherins and try to make them something worthwhile. They would be excellent stepping stones for later, that is if chose to be lousy friends and not protect his son like they should. It was a pleasant change from those simple minded trolls, Crabbe and Goyle.

Sophia only cocked her head to the side from its thrown back position, her loose hair making her look like a possessed doll. Her voice was calm and laden with fake innocence "Forgive me father for I have sinned," She began and a twisted smile adorned her thin lips, she looked like she could devour Draco or chain him up. "I have sinned a lot."

Lucius caught her words and snorted, Snape only shook his head. The two men observed the trio as they moved to the courtyard.  
"Well, don't be too disappointed, Severus." Lucias giving him the sympathetic look of a fellow parent. "Slytherins are known to be precocious; she's a clever and ambitious young witch." He placed a hand on top of the Professor's where it sat on the stone windowsill and gave it a caring pat. "You should be proud she learned the charm on her own." his façade broke that instant and sniggers slipped from his lips and pure amusement overcame his usually cold and blank face. The two men decided that they should go to Severus' quarters to continue this. Snape didn't know if he should curse the student or the alumni, but he would end his afternoon hexing someone.

 

 

Sebastian was content to observe Draco and Sophia joke and laugh with each other. He wasn't really good at being casual with people anyway because as a child he'd been relatively isolated. When he was seven he met Draco at a Ministry function, but even after that he only ever saw Draco when they both happened to be attending the same event.

He sighed as they slowly made their way towards the lake. He listened intently to his surroundings and tried to isolate each sound. He blocked out the sounds of Sophia and Draco and listened to the birds cawing in the Forbidden Forest and the light lapping of water against the edge of the lake. He listened to Hagrid giving a lecture to the third years in Care for Magical Creatures.

He was snapped back to the present when Draco smacked him on the back in a joking manner.

"What?" He asked, not quite able to hide the grin on his face when he saw Draco's flushed features. This was the side of Draco that almost no one knew about. The only reason Draco ever acted egotistical and cruel was to try and impress his father. When he was around people he cared about he changed into a normal teenage boy; mischievous, happy and hormonal.

Sebastian snorted, and pulled himself back together in time to hear Draco's answer.

Sophia snuck glances at Sebastian, he was really quiet and it made her uncomfortable so she did what she knew best. She filled the silence with jokes and laughter. Draco was blushing because of all the innuendos and crude jokes. His final counter, and to her a white flag waving in the wind, had been.

"Shouldn't a lady, much like your self, spend her day knitting instead of nursing a butterbeer in some sleazy pub?" She only grinned and poked his ribs.

"Keep your panties straight, Etoile. I am a lady when I want to be. My unconventional childhood is something I cherish and would never give up for learning to knit on my Granny's knee." Sophia grimaced and shivered comically as she mentioned her grandmother. She pulled Draco's sleeve and tilted her head to a hole in a trail of bushes. She headed in first and waited for the others to come through. Sophia didn't waist any time, she took in a breath through her nose and picked apart the possible creatures that had come by this path. Nothing too dangerous, a few Unicorns, some kind of house cat, for some reason Professor Lupin seemed to have come around this area and a centaur or two.

"Mon Étoile, Dépêche-toi." Her English faded along with its accent and fluid French replaced it as she called to Draco. "You too, my new friend." she smiled at Sebastian, her English still carrying her current tone.

"Welcome to our haven." She said to Sebastian and curtsied like a danseuse at the end of their piece. One of her hands was extended to direct his attention away from her deeply ingrained ballerina pose, so ingrained it included the proper positioning of her feet and the fingers of her hand, towards the small stone bench where a variety of winter flowers huddled close and the lake had tossed smooth creamy colored pebbles.

"No one can see us from 'ere; we are free to be as we please. Unless a centaur decides to run by not a soul will 'ear us." She returned to her normal body language, albeit it was more relaxed and carefree than when she was around others, and moved towards the bench.

Sebastian looked around the area in awe. Two his left sat shrubs that had small white flowers clustered in little balls, and to his right were more flowers that he couldn't quite identify, but looked to be contesting the cold pretty well. The leaves from fall were littering the ground, but the thick evergreens were standing up to their name and adding green to the rather brown surroundings.

It reminded him of a place he used to go to in the Muggle World whenever he could sneak away from his house during the summer, but that place had been destroyed to build and apartment complex. It amazed him that some people wouldn't take the time to sit down and just really look at their surroundings and maybe think about how different it could've been a thousand years earlier.

He turned his attention back to Draco and Sophia and pondered their relationship. He knew Draco had a thing for her, but he wouldn't say how deep it went. Sebastian respected that, knowing that that in and of itself was answer enough.

"Our next class will be starting soon," He said a little hesitantly. He didn't want to get on Sophia's bad side, because he really would like to be friends with her, but he also didn't fancy another detention.

Sophia shrugged and sat down, a bar of chocolate was removed from a hidden pocket in her robes and she cut three pieces. "Dumbledore probably already knows what happened, we are entitled to go missing from one history class. Its not like Binns will notice and Parkinson will cover for us, house points isn't something she'll sacrifice just to get back at me." she grinned and offered two of the pieces to her companions. "I caught the Gryffindor ghost spying in on our class. He probably sent Nick to keep an eye on his precious lions."

She bit a corner of her piece off and frowned. "I'll probably end up with a year's worth of detention." Her back went rigid and her eyes wide as she looked out towards the lake. "Severus will skin me alive." she said, a shiver running over her.

Draco, accustomed to her casual usage of Professor Snape's given name, only chuckle and sat down next to her. She nudged him when a piece of her robe was caught under him and Draco shoved back and took the two pieces of chocolate. He handed one out to Sebastian and looked at Sophia. "Maybe he won't, he'll just make it quick and use you in some potion. Skelegrow, I think. Pomfrey's running low."

"I doubt it, I'm tainted and it would possibly pass onto the patient's." She chuckled and took another bite of chocolate. "Can you imagine 'ogwarts full of kiddies with wolf instincts? Umbridge would 'ave an apoplexy!" Her brows knitted and she made her big grey eyes give of a gleam of innocence, it did little to cover the waves of mischief shining in them. "And we can't have that now, can we? A school full of dark creatures, Mon Dio!" Her earthy chuckle came out as a bark of laughter when she imagined the look on the plump professor's face.

Draco blushed at her laughter; it filled the air around him and danced in the cool winter breeze. It had been a few weeks since their rudely interrupted kiss and they hadn't had a moment alone since then. For a second he wished Sebastian wasn't here. He squashed that thought as quickly as it came, Sebastian should be here and see just how open someone like him could be. Sophia had seen more than her fair share of horror and prejudice, class had just filled up a teaspoon of the reserves kept locked up in her memory. Hopefully his two friends would become friends and care for each other, he wouldn't be here forever and with how everything looked it seemed like he'd be out of their reach sooner that he had wanted. He wanted to never be forced away from them. He remembered how in third year Sophia had said it was excellent behavior of Granger's part for smack him; she would've beaten him bloody for what he was doing. The girl had stopped talking to him for two months straight after he called the Gryffindor bookworm a Mudblood, she only began to speak with him after he swore he would never degrade Granger in front of her ever again, if she caught him being an elitist pig then he would wish Buckbeak had mauled him.

"Bash," Sophia called out, the boy looked lost in his thoughts. "Hey! Sebastian. Earth to Noir!" She poked the boy's ribs and when he looked up she gave him a dazzling smile. "I just wanted you to know you're a snarky little bastard and I love that." then she said in proud and confident voice. "We should undermine Defense class a little more often." She asked and then thought about introducing him to the DA, he didn't know what kind of Slytherin he was. "You interested in learning some real DADA?" Even if she did, Draco was here and he was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, even if he was a spy for the DA on her behalf. She loved her friend but she would never betray the DA not on her death bed. Even her new offer could be one hell of a risk, granted her friend wouldn't tell because it counted as your average study group. "My brother and I practice some, after class, wanna join our study group?"

Sebastian, fighting down a blush from the previous compliment, took a second to ponder her offer. It was true, that while he was fairly advanced in defense, they were learning absolutely nothing in class with Umbridge there. Besides, Sophia had asked him to join. He felt warmness bubble in his chest when he felt a sense of belonging, but no sooner had it arrive than he had it squashed once again. He couldn't let his guard down, not even around friends. "Yeah, sure," He said, allowing a smile to hide what he was really feeling.

"Bash, huh?" Draco asked with a grin on his face. "I rather like that nickname, what about you Bash?" The gleam in his bluish grey eyes was enough to make Sebastian glare half-heartedly at Sophia for even giving Draco the idea.

"Stupid ferret." Sebastian muttered under his breath, and failing to regret it even after being whacked upside the head by a flustered Draco.

"Shove off, Seb." Draco whined, shortening his best friend's name for effect. Sebastian grinned and straightened his ruffled hair from where Draco had hit him, though it was to no avail. Eventually he gave up and settled for muttering incoherently under his breath about whiny blondes.

Sophia smirked and rolled her eyes, Sebastian seemed uneasy about something and she pinned it down to the rejection generated not only by being a Slytherin but having a little secret that went bump in the night.

"I give everyone a nickname, sorry about that." She laughed when Sebastian called Draco a ferret and pretended to look insulted with the blond.

"Hush you, ferrets are cute. And you make an adorable one." The girl chewed on her lip as an idea formed, her thought process was mostly a debate on what she should give Draco as useful weapons once everything went arse over tea cup. "You should try becoming an animagus. It's quite useful." She joked and poked at the blonde's ticklish spots.

Sebastian watched as Draco let out a giggle, before remembering that he was supposed to be a dignified pureblood that didn't giggle. "That could be a good idea Draco." Sebastian murmured after a moment, thinking of his own form as a bat, albeit that was from being a vampire and wasn't really a decision he could decline.

He grimaced, remembering the first time he learned to fly as a bat. It wasn't overly pleasant and it wasn't intentional; his father had forced him to ride a broom before being taught how and he had fallen. Instinct took over and before he even really knew what happened he was flying and his father was screaming expletives.

He pulled himself out of the dark thoughts and brought his attention back to the conversation at hand, though he couldn't help the slight frown on his face.

She caught the frown on Sebastian face and felt she probably shouldn't have brought up the topic of changing into an animal form. With hopes to dispel the darkened mood she decided to share a fragment of her tragic tale. The phrasing made her snort as she looked toward the sky, her parents were probably proud she managed to regain enough sanity after their deaths that she managed to shift.

"Well as long as your first shifting is pleasant, you could grow fond of that ability." She bit her lip and hid her hands in her robe's pockets, balling them into tight fists as she recalled that unpleasant afternoon.  
"First time I managed it fully, I was running for my life." a tired sigh escaped her lips as she was taken back to the damp and chilly forest from that day. "I think that clever bit of thinking was what got me in Slytherin." She saw the questions forming in Draco's brain before the blond could voice them but gave him his time to work up the guts to ask. It was something only Jack knew, he had seen her covered in mud and he could smell the blood for a solid week after the incident.

Sebastian smiled slightly at Sophia's fairly obvious, yet still very Slytherin attempt to ease his discomfort. It left the question of what happened to her burning in his mind, because it sounded dangerous. Maybe this is what Snape meant when he said that the Slytherin's he would be having detention with were kindred spirits...of course there was still no proof that one of the kids was Sophia.

"My first...my first shifting" Sebastian looked at Sophia just to test the waters; Draco knew and didn't care, but Draco wasn't everyone. "Was unpleasant as well, but it is a useful skill to have." Draco nodded his head and gripped Sebastian's shoulder in a comforting grasp.

Sophia gave Sebastian a warm and even loving smile and she remembered her mother's last smile for her. A flicker of sorrow mixed in with the pride she felt for her housemate taking that particularly shaky leap of faith. "I think anyone who has an animal form doesn't have a particularly fond story behind their first shift." she remembered Jack's retelling of his infection, werewolves always had the worst ones. Draco chose to save his questions for later it seemed, she was relieved but disappointed as well. The blond had been wanting to know why she lived with her guardian since first year but her refrained from asking.

"I want to try it." The blond spoke up. "I just don't want to me something disappointing." Sophia shot him a look, one that screamed he was being silly.

"The fact that you want to try it is already a huge thing to be proud of." she said and the smile that had wilted some came back full force. "Think of all the horrible things you can do to Potter if you run down his pant leg!" she chuckled at the image of a wiggling and wide eyed Harry. She didn't want her oldest friend to suffer any further, the gods knew he had had enough, but she was good at creating incentives and Draco would jump at the chance to embarrass Potter any day of the week.

"I don't know what makes you think that my form will be a ferret." Draco snapped, though the playful glint in his eyes gave him away. Sebastian snorted at his friends antics. "What?"

"I think you know." Sebastian murmured, a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Whatever, Bat Brain," The blonde grinned, punching Sebastian lightly on the shoulder. The darker haired male grinned, despite the fact that he was almost positive that if Sophia hadn't already figured it out, she now most certainly knew that he was a vampire. Something told him she wouldn't tell, even if she did think he was a freak.

Sophia laughed; it was all she could do at the boys' antics. Funny how things turned out. One person is removed from your life without so much as a 'by your leave' and then a new one is brought into it. They were a really strange bunch weren't they?

She thought of all the sneers Jack and she received in the common room, how Draco sometimes had to join in on the teasing and name calling. No one knew about Jack, not even Draco knew but it's like they could sense that the French pureblood had something off about him. The blond always apologized afterwards and warned them of any potentially dangerous plans her housemates hatched to embarrass them or cause them harm.

As the years went by those schemes became more dangerous and once Pansy had tried to slip her a vomitive potion. It would have cleared even the stomach acid in her belly by the time the effect passed, efficiently burning her throat and teeth. That girl had it out for her, like a Hippogryff for a possum.

Snape had been furious that day when she brought him the tampered butterbeer. Sophia had had a good couple bottles before she was handed that particular drink, Pansy nearly got away with it. All of this because she thought Sophia had stolen Draco away from her; the animagus knew Draco felt nothing for the pug faced girl. He had a slight crush on the younger Greengrass sister but would never admit it, not even to himself but nothing gets past a determined snake and Sophia had caught on. It was one of the two solid reasons she didn't want to be alone with Draco, should she ever get the urge to kiss him again. That one kiss, her first, had been a fluke. She convinced herself of that; she loved Draco but just not in that way. She didn't love anyone in the fashion. Sebastian was pretty cute though, she mused.

"Lunch, boys?" she asked; her stomach liked chocolate well enough but she really wanted a grilled cheese sandwich or two with sour pickles. Her mouth watered; maybe a few strips of meat would make their way into her sandwiches?

Sebastian did his best to hide the grimace as he nodded his head in fake enthusiasm. Regular food didn't really bother him because of his status of not-quite-a-vampire-but-sort-of, but it still didn't sit quite right in his stomach. He really did have a sweet tooth though, not that he'd ever let anyone find out. Draco would never let it go.

He almost groaned at the thought as he started to make his way after Sophia and Draco, who were already on their way to the castle.

He felt the cool wind against his face and couldn't hold back the genuine grin that came to his face. He was happy, and while nothing totally out of the ordinary had happened, he just felt totally elated. It was perplexing but he didn't let it bother him, though maybe it had something to do with Sophia and how maybe she was a new friend.

He blushed a little at the sappy thought and was glad that he was standing behind the two other Slytherins so that they couldn't see.

Sophia wondered if Sebastian could eat food as she chatted with Draco, the kept the topic neutral. Potions class and possible reasons as to why they had it before DADA, were the professors trying to kill them? With how riled Potter was after Potions, Umbridge would AK the whole class should he speak up. Not that today was any different; with Potter gone Pierce took his place. Pierce, Noir, Malfoy and Corbeau, the hecklers of their generation. Severus would be furious if he found out she just pulled a Marauder class stunt, he had made the mistake of telling her when Black had stood up for Lupin in a Defense class.

No one knew Lupin was a werewolf but Black had defended him with sword and shield. 'Oh well, one more thing to add to my disappointing moments along with my undisclosed comradery with misfits and a growling serpent.' she thought to herself as they went up the steps to the entrance hall.

 

She caught Sebastian hanging back and put herself between him and Draco, it was natural for her. Sophia needed to look as nonthreatening as possible, she knew scars when she one. Both on flesh and in hearts, Sebastian was riddled with them and she saw it. Soon as the day was over Draco and she would be off to Spinner's End, Sebastian would go off to the Noir residence and he'd be alone she needed him to have at least on happy memory to keep him from going mad there.

A though hit her, what if Sebastian went with them of the Winter Holidays? Its not like his parents would oppose to having him out of their sight, she had met them in small gatherings at Malfoy Manor with her guardian. She refused to think of Severus as 'Da' in this moment, he had been a prick and this was her way of reprimanding him. She couldn't voice her thoughts because she was the ward in this situation, it wouldn't be right and it was quite rude. So all she could do was settle for degrading his place in her life with an official title that made him sound as unaffectionate and distant to her.

"Sebastian, what do you say about joining Draco and I for the holidays?" She asked as they neared the Slytherin table, she'd rather sit with Luna at the raven's table but her current company would cause one hell of an uproar. "It a secluded spot, just us and my guardian, who's probably joining to be locked up in his study planning pop quizzes and crap." She picked a spot as far away from Pansy as possible and ignored the glares from her fellow snakes. She saw a stack of smoking grilled sandwiches and picked a couple up and onto her plate, a good three pickles followed. All sour of coarse, she had no idea how people could stomach sweet ones. Her pallet disagreed with sweet and sour things as much as it did with overly cooked meat or boneless cuts.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes but quickly schooled his features. "I..." He was speechless; no one had ever asked him to be their friend other than Draco. A girl was asking him to join her for the holidays, granted her guardian and Draco would be there but it wasn't proper. The lessons ingrained into him told him to politely decline, he would be overstepping his boundaries and why in the world would anyone want the likes of him joining them on their break from school? The winter holidays on top of it all, a time for family and joy.

"Look," Sophia said, ignoring her food and turning to face him. "You are my friend; I don't care at all what others think." She pointed to the red ribbon tied into a bow on her head. He could see the little golden strings in the crimson silk and a smirk overcame his lips. "I'm offering you two weeks away form that arsehole and all the books you can read." She added, hoping to sweeten the deal. "If you don't feel comfortable around me yet, then my place is big enough that we'll only see every now and then. The guest rooms are very comfy and equipped with their own fireplaces." She looked at him for an answer and Sebastian nodded briskly, he didn't mind spending time with her. The teen was actually appealing, she probably knew that he wasn't completely normal and said nothing about it. Granted she probably had as many skeletons in her closet as he did; seeing as she didn't call her guardian by his name.

"Just don't hate me when you meet my guardian, it's kind of obvious but it might set you on edge. He's not the nicest person in the world." She turned back to her food took bite out of one of the pickles. An obscene sound as she chewed, a few boys looked at her a blushed, Pansy Parkinson had a stony scowl on her face. Draco was looking at his food like it was the most interesting and unfathomably complex object in all the realms.

"I'm not exactly unfamiliar with unkind people. You've met my brother haven't-"

"No!" Draco interrupted. "No, no, no, no. Do not get her started on your brother." The blonde looked to see that the grey-eyed girl was about to retort, but he quickly hushed her. "No."

"Don't get your silk knickers in a twist, Draco." Sebastian huffed. "And I really do appreciate your offer, Sophia."

He didn't know if he'd ever said more sincere words in his life. It wouldn't be hard considering the only person prior to a few weeks ago that he had even bothered having a personal conversation with was Draco. Then suddenly he was engulfed into a whole new group of people who seemed to like him for whatever reason. Luna Lovegood had even talked with him for a while when Draco was off terrorizing first year Hufflepuffs.

He pushed the thoughts away before he could sink into his routine of self-deprecating thoughts. He got a nod from Sophia, so he knew that she acknowledged his thanks.

He was really confused about her because after having talked to him for only the past few hours, she already seemed to understand him better than he understood himself, in some ways. It was like she just instinctually knew when he was nervous, or hurting or sad.

He was really glad that he had decided to open up to her, and possibly by consequence, Jack. Whenever fate decided he had to meet the boy. They were quite the duo, but they wouldn't be the same without each other. He wondered if he and Draco were like that.

They'd known each other for ages, and they shared almost everything with each other. Draco wouldn't talk about how his father treated his mother, and Sebastian would leave out some of the more vicious details of his summer and winter holidays, but other than that they shared everything. He also knew that he would die for Draco no matter what, and that the other would probably do the same.

He'd be lost without Draco, just like he assumed Jack would be lost without Sophia. It seemed Sophia saved Jack in his time of need, just like Draco had done for him. He never really realized how incredibly grateful he was for the blonde.

"Oh, and Sebastian?" Draco said, seeming to be somewhat uncomfortable in the silence. "My knickers aren't silk, they're Egyptian cotton."

"Oh my God." Sebastian groaned, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

Sophia grinned at Draco's outburst and made to stain his porcelain skin with pickle juice, the blond backed away until he nearly touched a seventh year's shoulder. She nodded to Sebastian as she took a bit of her sandwich and promptly spit it out as Draco commented on his pants. The girl only stopped for a moment to comment, "You were knickers?" she said as she quickly separated the pieces of saliva covered bread, earning a curious look from the blonde, inside she could see the dregs of herbs and copious little beads of a clear liquid in the orange cheese. The clear liquid was turning the cheese black. She glanced at the staff table and looked at the boys by her side.

"Have your wand handy and follow me to Snape, I need you both alert and keep an eye out for any suspicious movements." She whispered to them and carefully picked up the piece of food with a napkin. Her wand was in her hand before she stood and stepped away from the table.

 

The three serpents marched towards their Head of House, Sophia's pace was determined and she ignored all the curious eyes looking their way. "Headmaster, Professor Snape, may we speak with you both privately?" her tone remained polite and respectful, though it was firm enough to tell this wasn't a whim. When her Head of House simple raised a brow and the Headmaster gave her a questioning look she should them the quickly blackening piece of food with little clear beads of liquid.

Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes fading out as he stood and led them to the staff only exit from the hall. The walk to his office was silent, Draco and Sebastian kept looking at her but glanced around the hallways with their wands readied in case whoever laced her food with potion was still around. It had to be someone with a considerable influence, they got past the House Elves' screenings and managed to deliver that particular sandwich.

 

 

Meanwhile in the Great Hall the Gryffindors were discussing what might of happened. Luna, who had been sitting with them, supplied that someone tried to poison Sophia; perhaps her mother's family. The Slytherins were whispering amongst themselves and a few even rallied together to stop any future traps or poisonings from happening. No one messed with Slytherin, regardless of Sophia's usual company or blood status she was a Slytherin through and through. If it happened to her, a tough and teeth baring serpent, it could happen to any number of them.

Blaise Zabini caught Neville's gaze and they saw the same thought reflected in the other's eyes. The two had grown comfortable enough during potions, once Zabini felt bad enough for his classes being cut short or for Neville's constant trips to the infirmary. They nodded once to each other and went back to the conversations filling the air at their own tables.

 

 

Sebastian followed Sophia and Draco so that he was bringing up the rear. If the person who attempted to poison Sophia would strike again it would undoubtedly be from behind considering both Dumbledore and Snape were up front. If that happened he wanted to be the one to get hurt; he healed faster than they did, and unlike them he didn't need a whole lot of blood in his body to survive.

He'd found that out last summer. He winced and pulled himself away from the memories that were trying to invade his mind.

He had his wand out, though the closer they got to the headmasters office, the less likely it seemed he would have to use it. He caught Draco's eye when the other boy looked back at him, and he sent the blonde a reassuring smile. He knew Draco was distressed about what could've happened had Sophia not caught on so quickly. He himself was a little anxious about it too, especially since he didn't recognize that poison.

He wondered if Snape knew what it was, but he refrained from asking. It's not proper to speak to adults unless they address you first. He huffed, and sent another reassuring smile to Draco and Sophia when they looked back at him. "I'm fine. Sorry"

Sophia felt the corner of her mouth form a frown as her eyebrows drew closer together. She was still alert so keeping up with the two adults wasn't too difficult, looking over heard and walking in a straight line however wasn't. She didn't believe him for a second, she looked up at him and tilted her head. It was obvious from her expression that she wouldn't buy his lie.

"There is a reason why I create chaos, Bash. I could be Sophia Lokidottir, for all I know." She hoped that the boy would catch was she meant as the few students milling around the halls would have heard her words, the attention of those few students was trained on the five people walking towards the Headmaster's office. Hopefully they'd mistake the napkin with poisoned food for a handkerchief. She heard Snape clear his throat, to the rest it would seem like he was making them pay attention or getting them to shut up but the girl know he was hiding his amusement.

 

The gargoyle guarding the entrance stepped aside and they rode the staircase together, Snape was the only one who said a word. "The detention I had planned for you Mr. Noir has been cancelled. However, the offer for an apprenticeship still stands." He followed the Headmaster inside. "Of course, if you don't mind sharing my teachings with Ms. Pierce." He turned to face them and conjured an extra chair for Draco.

"Now my dear, what seems to be the issue?" Dumbledore asked as a plate of savoury pasties and a tea tray appeared on his desk. He helped himself to a cup and began to pour for his guests.

"Someone poisoned my food, I haven't a clue who might want to poison me." Sophia's eye widened and she bit her lip nervously before accepting the cup of tea offered by the Headmaster. "Unless there has been yet another escapist in Azkaban. I doubt my Grandfather could at his age and having only half of his magic." Though she didn't fully know what her family vow entitled she knew that it meant losing her animagus abilities and half of her magic. Sophia had vowed to be a protector its one of the many reasons for her nickname.

 

"The Draught of Living Death." Snape said after inspecting the piece of food. "A more potent version of the draught, concentrated into a syrup." A few telling changes in his face showed the anger and worry that boiled and froze his insides. Someone had tried to poison the girl, "You're attacker's goal was a comatose state, hardly breathing. After time, your lungs would scarcely move, your brain would crawl to a halt and you would die in your sleep after two days." His voice went through minimal changes, to someone who wouldn't know where to look. He would seem uncaring, cold and even academic or passionate in the nature of the poison. Most would think he didn't care about the student and just wanted to get out of there fast enough to analyze the brew.

Sophia knew; the professor was scared, enraged, worried and he felt the need to eviscerate whoever planted that foul potion in his serpent's meal. Slytherins were around the man for the better part of the year and they even trusted him enough to tell him of their troubles and he, along with some designated older students, took great of the younger ones. The countless times Sophia had gone to the second and first year dorms with Snape to sooth a child who had just had a nightmare was a testament to how much Slytherin stuck together. They could give Hufflepuff a run for their money with how they cared for their younger housemates. Granted, they were much more competitive and for the part that didn't care about names or blood status of their housemates a nearly bigger number despised the others in Slytherin house. The girls in her dorm weren't too fond of Sophia.

 

"It can't have been a student" Sebastian cut out before throwing his hands over his mouth so fast he accidentally smacked himself in the face. He ignored Draco's laughing and Sophia's, well, whatever that barking sound was in favor of continuing before either of the professors could join in as well. "It's extremely hard to brew and I may or may not know someone who may or may not have tried to do it as part of an experiment. An experiment that didn't get to be tested because the potion involves some rare ingredients and a lot of focus. If you make the mistake of first stirring it even slightly clockwise instead of counter-clockwise the entire potion could combust and cause burns."

"What textbook did you swallow?" Draco asked sarcastically, still trying to hide the snickers at his friend's previous blunder.

"I, um..." Sebastian didn't bother continuing, but looked towards Sophia to see that she had seemed to agree with his conclusion. "Which means that it was either a teacher or an outsider...or perhaps a student's parent gave it to their child to give to Sophia, though that sounds unnecessarily complicated." Sebastian paused, and made himself calm down. The only time he ever talked so much in such a large group of people was in that defense class a few hours ago. He wasn't supposed to be so involved in a conversation. 'Always stay politely indifferent' he remembered his parents instructing before they'd dragged him and his brother to the Ministry for a speech on how well the Minister was doing and how important he was.

Sebastian wanted to scoff, but brought himself to look back at the professor's' eyes.

"Well, Potter can't be the only with a murder attempt during his schooling." her dark humor peaked through and Snape calmed down a fraction. She thought it was the slight at her friend or perhaps it was the fact that she didn't go into a Hufflepuff category fit of fear at this attempt.

"It is possible for a student to do their parents' bidding, especially someone at the Slytherin table. Sophia's family is known for fighting for the light, avidly, and given the events in Defense." Draco trailed off and Snape raised a brow, before his face hardened and he fixed Sophia with a stony glare.

 

"Speak."

 

"Like I said earlier, I could very well be Sophia Lokidottir. Chaos is my thing." She didn't flinch, the earlier confrontation with her professor and the multitude of other incidents cured her of flinching. "Out of no where Professor Umbridge pulled a class on Dark Creatures, I stated the facts as she asked me too and then our Professor started to say the wrong answers and insulted my family."

She looked at Dumbledore and continued, dismissing her Head of House by turning her face away and the damour instructor only sneered. "She then called on Damien Noir, who gave the wrong answer and I corrected him, gave more information on the individuals being discussed. Umbridge insulted my family once more and included my friends. I know its a very Gryffindor trait but my family honor was dragged through the mire." She took a calming sip of tea and continued.

"If she had insulted Vealas I'm pretty sure Draco would have done the same. Since she didn't Draco remained seated but ready to step in should she get wand happy, parnon my phrasing. My defense of Werewolves, with the exception of Greyback, made her break several rules by asking me my status as human or not at wand point. She held me at wand point in the middle of class simple because I stated the facts that were true, things I lived and are common sense. She asked me, and I quote "When were you bitten, Pierce.". I answered but I have to say my temper didn't make it a very calming one, she tried to use her rank and that I am required by law to reveal myself as a werewolf. I am not, everyone in the school knows that. She tried to force me again and when I answered formally, reminding her that she is in violation of the school rules. Her reply was, verbatim, "I am the rules"." She bit her lip nervously remembering Sebastian on the floor with a gash in his stomach.

"Things went downhill from there, I used Protego and a stinging hex. Damien Noir threw a hex at Sebastian and I set a light stinging hex at his chest resulting in a slightly singed jumper." She made it as brief as she could without mentioning the little bit of information she found out about Sebastian, it meant nothing to her. It didn't change how she saw him, he was her friend and he would stay that way until he had a good and solid reason to leave.

 

Snape had a glower on his face, that insolent girl. She had done exactly what she shouldn't, the memory of Black and Potter defending Lupin during a class and drawing attention and suspicion to themselves was vividly running in his mind like it had only happened an hour ago. To these children it had.

"She tried to get the whole class to attack Sophia," Draco spoke up.

"Neville stood up for her and nearly got hexed. Sophia shielded them both, her temper got the better of her but we're alive and not in a Ministry cell. When Damien hexed Sebastian I went to heal him, I'm more useful as a healer than a fighter and it wouldn't have looked good if I sided with Sophia instead of playing the role of a Slytherin helping his housemate. Honest, I wish Umbridge could be sacked. She attacked my friend, a student of the school." the Malfoy heir hoped that was enough for his intentions to be known. He was running out of time and he needed Dumbledore to at least have a clue that he wasn't what he pretended to be all these years. Sebastian and Sophia had changed him for the better, if they were strong enough to stand up to a Ministry Official why shouldn't he be able to stand up to his father and renounce his ways?

Sebastian nodded at their respective stories, trying to validate their claims. "Umbridge chose the topic of the class so that she could antagonize a select few students. It's obvious that she meant for us to retaliate and if I had my guess, she's going to use that blow up as an excuse to have at least Sophia and I expelled for not being able to control our 'inner beasts'" Sebastian said, trying to think logically. He found it easier to deal with emotionally heavy things if he analyzed them to the point where it became a matter of simply relaying facts rather than memories. "However, I was thinking, and I have a way to get out of any possible consequences, as well as a way to prove my theory."

"Sebastian, stop talking legal nonsense and get to the point." Draco pleaded, eager to see what his friend had come up with.

"My theory was that Umbridge chose the lesson in order to antagonize at least Sophia and I, and possibly Draco as well if the class had progressed to that point. Because of the new Defense class rules, wands are not permitted to be anywhere except in the student's bag. Umbridge had hers shoved in the sleeve of her coat throughout the entire class as if she was anticipating confrontation. Her wand had been sitting on her desk for every lesson previous to that day. She knew something was going to happen. When that something did happen" He paused and looked pointedly at Sophia, a playful grin on his face. "She was the first to draw her wand. If she does make a move for our expulsion or moves to have us tried in court, the use of Pensives is permitted, I believe. Take any of our memories, or the memories of a student not involved and you will get the same story that's just described."

"That's brilliant, but I doubt she'll bring it to the ministry" Draco said. "It would be illogical to do so. As corrupt as the ministry is, if they saw anything that they did they would have no choice but to remove her. She wouldn't want to risk her power like that."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sebastian said, crossing his leg in the chair and fiddling with his fingers. "but she's right mad, so it;s impossible to tell."

"Dolores Umbridge has the Minister eating out of the palm of her hand. If she said it would rain chocolate frogs, Fudge would run and stand in the middle of Muggle London, head back and mouth open." She saw the boy next to her smirk and she swore Dumbledore looked amused. She caught the reproachful look Snape sent her and shrugged, "Sorry but its true. Professor and Ministry Official title apart, that woman by far the worst instructor I've had. Even Lockhart was better. I gave her no reason other than the fact that I personally knew three werewolves and met nearly twenty others as a kid and I'm still here, still human and alive."

"Back to the poisoning? Because I get tired of that woman fast." Snape deadpanned, not acknowledging his student's words with a retort.

"Perhaps, someone is not happy with your involvement with young Draco?" The Headmaster prompted.

"Some Death Eater slipped in and tried to poison me? The only possible culprit is Bellatrix, to her my friendship with her nephew would resemble me insinuating that I want a courtship. I don't see how she could get into the school." She stopped before the word 'impossible' got past her lips. "No, I can totally see her or a lacky finding their way. Sirius Black had a somewhat good intention and he got in, someone with ill intent would find a million ways in."

Draco's mind stopped short. "Nott." he said and looked at the Headmaster.

"Are you sure, Draco?"

"Yes, he hinted at me needing to say goodbye to Sophia." Draco looked at Sophia and his world nearly fell apart, fear and worry broke through his carefully crafted facade. The girl clasped his hand.

"You're stuck with me, deal with it. They'll have to try harder and if they make it, I'll haunt you." She said without a care, the girl seemed to be talking about the weather as she looked at the blond. 

 

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle brighter at Sophia's words, he hid his approval well but not fast enough for Snape to catch on to it. He cursed the Headmaster in his mind for allowing the girl to continue with her reckless behavior.

 

"Theo?" Sebastian asked somewhat incredulously. He found it hard to believe, but he wouldn't disagree with his best friend, if what Draco said was true. But he also felt a tight clenching in his chest because Theo was about the closest thing he had to a friend next to Draco and now Sophia.

Unlike the other members of his house, Theo hadn't shunned him when he first arrived because of his status as a 'light' wizard. That had meant a lot to Sebastian, but now that he had apparently attempted to poison Sophia he had to forget about all of the past kindness that Theo had shown him. He felt the tightening in his chest loosen up some only to be replaced with a burning in his gut.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I really didn't think anything of it until just now." Draco apologized, throwing a hand onto Sebastian's shoulder. He winced when he felt the other boy's shoulder bones dig into his hand. He knew Sebastian didn't really like to eat all that much, especially considering the fact that as a vampire he didn't have to, but the part of him that was human was losing weight.

He sighed at his friend's complicated condition. Over the years they had found out a little more about what parts of Sebastian still acted human, and which parts had become vampire, but it was still a trial and error process. They knew he needed sleep, though the vampire in him made him somewhat of an insomniac. They also knew that he needed to eat, but the hunger pains he would get as a human were nonexistent and so whenever Draco wasn't around he would forgo eating. And Draco knew that Sebastian needed blood, but could survive without it. Except he did get hunger pains if he didn't drink blood at least once a week.

He knew his friend had heightened senses and could shift into a bat, but he also knew that Sebastian wasn't as fast as a pure vampire. He had a healing factor, but it wasn't as strong as that of an actual vampire and he knew that his friend's red eye was caused by the vampire and human side of him trying to take full control of the body. The human would never win and Draco wondered how long it would before it stopped playing defense.

"I know I just...what are we going to do?" Sebastian said, regaining himself. He could feel his fangs lengthening and quickly closed his mouth so that no one could see.

Dumbledore watched the exchange between the students with a twinkle in his eye, he sucked on a lemon drop and it masked the smile that threatened to form.

"We will assign a House Elf to test Ms. Pierce food. Other than that I am sure Ms Pierce can can defend herself against Mr. Nott. A professor will be watching Mr. Nott at all times. If he manages to evade them, well, if you took on Umbridge; then Mr. Nott will be easy work for you." Dumbledore said, ignoring Snape's snort and offered the girl a sandwich.

She let her nose pick up on the scents coming from the snack. In the Great Hall it had been harder because of the mixture of smells but here she could easily identify ham, cheese, mayonnaise and was that pineapple?

"Thank you Headmaster." she grabbed one for herself and picked up another with some strips of medium rare meat and handed it to Sebastian. "Professor Snape, please don't antagonize Nott in potions class. He nearly killed me but we can't have him know that you know or disapprove of his failure." The girl added as she could practically picture the man cutting the boy down to the stature of a caterpillar larva.

"And why should I take your orders, Pierce?" The prickly professor hissed at her, Sophia only took a bite of her sandwich and she felt Snape get even angrier as she continued to chew politely. Pineapple was weird but it fit so wonderfully with the savory tang of the ham and cheese. She had a new favorite sandwich and she smiled at a smirking Dumbledore who pretended to look innocent with his success in swaying the girl towards his tastes in favored tea sandwich.

 

"He could try again." Draco stated and the professor backed off some. "If he thinks she's rattled or that you know someone still unknown tried to poison her then Nott will bide his time before attempting anything. The more failures he accumulates the sloppier he'll get."

 

Sebastian nodded his head in agreement as he looked curiously at the sandwich in his hand. He hesitantly lifted it to his mouth and took a small bite, before chewing slowly and lowering it again.

He couldn't eat quickly. For whatever reason, his stomach couldn't seem to handle it. He assumed that probably had something to do with the fact that he never felt hungry and when he actually ate it felt like he was stuffing himself.

He lifted the sandwich again after a moment and took another small bite, chewed slowly and swallowed. He repeated the slow process a few times before he was done, but still felt as if he ate it too quickly. He didn't want the teachers or Sophia to see this weird quirk though. It was bad enough when Draco found out and teased him about eating like a chipmunk.

He huffed, and blushed a bright red when he caught Snape's raised eyebrow. He bowed his head and murmured a sorry as well as something about chipmunks.

He heard Draco snort, and quickly whacked the blonde in the arm.

"Ow! You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Bloody hell." Draco groaned, clutching his arm were he was sure he would have a bruise. When he heard the quiet snickering coming from both Sebastian and Sophia though, he couldn't help but join in. It was very rare when Sebastian actually hit someone, and it was usually pretty funny afterward because for the next twenty minutes he would try to apologize without really apologizing.

"You're a lot more annoying than you give yourself credit for." The boy retorted. Draco smirked; the process was beginning.

"Right, well. We'll make the arrangements with the house elves so you three are free to go. Unless you have something else you wish to tell me?"

Sebastian looked to Draco and then to Sophia.

"Um, no?" Sebastian said, not sure if he was answering for all of them or just himself.

 

"I would like to request permission to visit Jack Corbeau." Sophia asked Dumbledore, and she knew the old wizard had dropped him off or at least visited her brother.

"You do understand that it could entail a security risk." The Headmaster peer down at her from atop his spectacles.

"Harry and I spent a whole year together back when we were seven, I've been his friend since." She cut straight to the point, knowing full well Draco would say nothing and if Sebastian talked to anyone he would lie. "I can vouch for Draco." she added with finality and Snape felt like smacking his own face.

"What about Noir?" The potions master asked.

"Perfect chance for him to meet my brother." Sophia said and grinned at the man and he was reminded of the argument from that morning. He growled at her and the child had the spine to look smug. Dumbledore observed the silent conversation and had to hand it to the girl, she was as determined as they came. Severus had told him of his disagreement with her, after some careful prying of course.

"Permission is granted, for the three of you. The day after tomorrow at three you will be meeting your brother at his current residence." He decided he should give Severus a small victory so the students weren't throttled the second they came back from the Order's headquarters. "Firstly, you will want to make a stop back home and then you may visit Mr. Corbeau. I trust your friend will have some things to drop off before you can attend other business." He felt they needed to stop by Spinner's End before they went to Grimmauld. He didn't quite know what it was, no spells or potions had anything to do with it. He glanced at Fawkes and the Phoenix only gifted him with a pleased look.

"Thank you Headmaster." With that they made to move and once they reached the door, Dumbledore called Sophia and Sebastian back.

"Severus, Draco, I have a minor detail to discuss with Mr. Noir and Ms. Pierce. If you could wait outside for a moment." He gave them a beginning smile and the Potions Master nodded. He led Draco out and Dumbledore caught the worried glance he sent his two friends. Once they were outside he fixed his eyes on the two before him.

"Now, mind telling me what really happened with Dolores in class today and why Sebastian didn't go to the Infirmary as Draco implied?" He saw the look they shared and he smiled again, fate had a way of making past errors correct themselves in the most curious ways. "You're not in any trouble I can assure you, and neither shall be judged. I can only advise that you be more careful by the end of the holidays."

"Why not ask the Gryffindor ghost? He was peeking in through wall during the whole class." Sophia asked and Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling away. "and if we stay any longer Draco will get anxious."

"Thank you Ms. Pierce. I shall and please remember this. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." He smiled at the perplex look on both teens faces before he stood again and moved to one of the doors to his private office. "That will be all."

Sophia gave Sebastian a look, had the Headmaster lost it? Why would he give them the location of the Order? The other boy shrugged and led his new friend out the door were an anxious Draco met them with a ticked off Snape.

 

"Why did Dumbledore want to talk to you?" Draco asked as soon as he was sure that Snape was out of hearing distance. Granted, they were walking down the hallway together and his words undoubtedly echoed. He couldn't bring himself to care though, as he waited for an answer.

"He wanted to talk about your dazzling personality." Sebastian said flatly, speeding up so that he could avoid the playful swat that was no doubt coming his way. He walked as fast as he could without cutting in front of Snape. You never passed an adult; it was rude.

Soon enough though, Snape left them at their common room, while he went to do something or other with potions he was working on.

"I-I guess we'll pack." Sebastian said to Sophia, as they all split up to go to their own dormitories. He and Draco were the only ones in the boy's dormitory because everyone else was still in classes. Sebastian smiled a bit as he walked over to his bunk and pulled out his trunk. It was very plain, but presentable. The Noir's couldn't even stand to send the 'bad' twin to school with anything that might make them look poor. He snorted and threw all of his belongings that weren't already in his trunk, into it. He never unpacked at school, which Draco thought was weird. And he supposed it was, it just made him feel safer somehow. Like he hadn't made a commitment to stay here. That he could leave whenever he wanted.

He pushed the thought aside and waited for Draco to finish packing his stuff. It felt like it took forever, but eventually the blonde would finish and they could walked out to the common room to meet Sophia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sophia waited for them to finish packing, she lived out of her trunk basically. The only things she took out were her books, journals and quills. The other girls made fun of her for it but she didn't care, one of these days she would need everything packed and ready and she was not going to waste her time packing away clothes and valuables when she could have them in a backpack with a handy expansion charm and shrunken trunk that switched sizes with combination of taps and finger written password. Was it paranoid? Maybe, a little. Necessary? Can you say 'hell yes'?

She saw a fourth year rush in and caught the way her face was buried in her hands. The brown haired girl made a dash to the girl's dorms and bumped into her, they were both knocked down and Sophia was the first to get up. She helped the girl up and asked if she was alright, a scathing glare was the first response and then the girl's lip quivered. "I won't tell, I promise." She swore to one very much teary eyed Astoria Greengrass.

Sophia led her to a secluded area by a tapestry of a dark haired man with light colored eyes, the man in the tapestry nodded at her and read a book that was on his desk. Giving them what little privacy he could.

"I should be stronger but I can't help it, she's a real bit-ch and it just h-urts so much." Astoria opened up instantly, she knew Sophia hated the girls in their house and those girls hated her.

"Can I know who it is?" The other asked as she held her sister snake's hand. Her face was void of pity as she spoke with her and them moved a lock of brown hair away from the girl's pretty face. "Whoever she is, that pest is never going to live it down after I'm through with her." She gave Astoria a small and sweet smile as her face softened.

"Pansy." the Slytherin sniffled and pressed on "She said so many horrible things to me. That I was ugly and too skinny, she called me a scarecrow and she shamed me in front of everyone in the courtyard. Luna tried to stand up for me but it only made things worse, Pansy got pissed off and she pulled my hair. Umbridge pretended she didn't see anything and Luna got in trouble for defending me. She told me he would never love me, that I was worthless and that he was her's. That he hated me and thought I was stupid and prude because I like to study." It all came out in a rush and Sophia ended up hugging the girl.

"Its alright, Pansy threatens anyone who even looks at him." She knew very well that Draco had been the subject of the dispute. "She's just jealous because you're way more beautiful than she will ever be. You're not too skinny, you're just smaller that she is and Pansy is a freaking whale." Sophia pulled away slightly and conjured a handkerchief for Astoria. The girl wiped the tears away and she thanked Sophia. "Darling, we're sister in this fight. Me and you against Pansy. No thanks are necessary."

Astoria looked at her oddly before she began to bit the inside of her cheek. "Don't you like Draco too?" she asked and looked down at her knees as she played with the tear dampened cloth. "I mean, Snape and Umbridge caught you two kissing. Everyone in the house knows."

Sophia felt the world crumble around her as she grew cold, they knew? Well of course they did. This was Slytherin after all, gossip caught on faster than a flu.

"I do but I know he's not the one for me. I like him but I don't really like him in that sense. I want to be his friend more than anything." She put the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind and it finalized the war waging in her heart and her rational mind. Draco was her pack brother, not her mate and she felt comfortable with that. "It was only one kiss and it was sort of a thing of the moment. I don't even think he remembers it." A laugh escaped her lips because knowing Draco he would lord the fact that he was her first kiss over her until time ended.

"Oh" was all Astoria said and she sniffled slightly before more tears came, whatever Pansy had said really hit home. "I was somewhat happy that he might date you, at least then he would have been safe from that gorrilla." Her voice grew higher in pitch as sobs and tears mixed in as she neared the end, Astoria freely hugged her seeking comfort in her housemate's willing arms. Sophia was sure she'd end up with snot on her school robe by the time Astoria calmed down but she didn't care.

"Hush, love. She is not getting our dragon in her clutches. Draco is his own person." She reassured her and rubbed her back. "Plus, I know he doesn't like Pansy at all and when he's had enough, he'll send her packing. Just be patient, you'll get your prince, darling." Sophia went as far and leaving a kiss on her head and Astoria hugged her tighter. A scent invaded the air she caught Sebastian peeking through the dormitory's entrance. She sent him a pleading look and waved minutely with on of her hands for him to retreat and covered it up by rubbing Astoria's back.

"Yeah right, like Draco would ever leave Pansy. Mr. Malfoy is talking with Mr. Parkinson about a marriage contract. She lords it over me all the time." Sophia felt her blood run cold and all her body heat seemed to pool in her chest. She would destroy that trollop and at least maim Lucias, no one sold her friends. No decent person would sell their child. She snorted, of course Lucius wouldn't be a decent person.

"Pansy will never become Madam Malfoy, I can assure you of that. He would rather lose his family jewels than marry that pug." She looked at Astoria as the girl calmed down enough to sit on her own. "Just keep being yourself and never mind what tarts like Pansy the Pug say. You're smart, determined and you have a heart. Its all you need." She held the younger girl's shoulders and gave her a smile, she was proud of this girl for being able to share her troubles.

Her brow was knitted with a finality and determination. "You are a Slytherin, Astoria. We wait for the right time to strike and we don't give anything up to make people like us more. They either do or they don't matter." She chuckled and gave her a mischievous look.

"I'm a year older than you and I don't snog every boy in the school, studying and waiting for your first kiss or to date someone doesn't matter. Why date a million arseholes when you can watch and select a wondrous boy?" They stood once Astoria collected herself from the fit of giggles.

"Pansy is long overdue for a haircut wouldn't you say?" Sophia prompted and both girl's shared a mischievous and nearly malicious grin before the boys came out of the dormitory and met them. Astoria didn't hide behind her or blush, she smiled at Draco and stood like all the girls in Slytherin should. Tall and proud but not overly so, she stood like a well mannered young woman. Sophia could tell that by sixth year she would be one of the prettiest girls in the school, he bright blue eyes were big, lined with thick dark lashes. They were positively luminous, as well as the smile that formed on delicate cold reddened lips.

"Ready, boys? Remember Draco you have a bet that you lost and you will skinny dip in the lake near my house." She said that as Snape walked in and the professor gave her a 'do I want to know?' look and she only shrugged. She gave her only female and newly acquired friend a strong hug. Promising photographs in a loud enough whisper for Draco to hear and since she had her back to the blond, Astoria saw it. When they parted Sophia gave the girl a wink as a devious smirk overcame her lips. The girl only rolled her eyes and then bid her goodbye.

 

The walk to the apparition point in Hogsmeade started out very quiet but then Draco had to ask.

"What was all that about?" He still had a blush dusting his cheeks as they walked.

"Pansy attacked her in the courtyard, control your girlfriend before I break her legs clean off." Sophia said and a growl mixed in to her French accented words. She always lost her English one when something angered her.

"Girlfriend?" Sebastian asked, looking at Draco with mock curiosity. "Really Draco, I thought you at least had some standards."

"Hush up, Bash. Might I remind you of Millicent's fascination with you in third year?" Draco asked, waggling his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at his flushing best friend.

"She flirted like a five year old boy." Sebastian groaned, running a hand through his black locks. He saw Sophia's confused look and decided to elaborate. "She kept picking fights with me and called me names and generally just tried to embarrass me all throughout third year. Luckily Goyle seemed to catch her fancy after that."

He caught a knowing nod from Sophia, and Draco smacked him hard enough on the back that he had to put effort into not falling over.

"Will you children hurry up?" Snape growled, exasperation leaking from his voice as he turned to see the children standing a good few yard behind him.

"Yessir!" Draco quipped, sending a mock salute towards the potions master as they finally reached the apparition point.

"Talk and walk, boys. 'Tis the Snapes' way." Sophia mocked and she snickered when she could practically _feel_ Snape's scowl.

"Hush, idiot child." Snape drawled in what most would think is an insulting manner, treating the girl like she was just a toddler. Sophia only grinned stuck her tongue out at the back of his head in a very childish manner.

"I saw that." The Potions Master called out and Draco gave her a wide-eyed side glance. Sophia only shrugged and grabbed both her friends once they reached the apparition point.

"The things you'll see or find out are not to be divulged, understood?" she looked at them sternly and beat Snape to the punch in warning the two boys.

The girl proceeded to remove a wand from her pocket and held onto Draco, she saw how their companions eyed the very much _not_ yew wand she was about to use. Snape took hold of Sebastian and he nodded in approval. "After you, Sir." the girl offered and with the time it took to blink, her mentor and friend were gone. She saw Draco about to ask about something and silenced him with a look the boy had never seen her wear before. It reminded him of when he messed up so horribly in class that he was sure his parent would hear about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you don't hate me too much, and I've read up on some werewolf traits here and there. What Sophia did with her eyes can be done if she has some kind of link to the bits of infection in her and she does. Bill Weasley has some wolf traits in HP7 but he only suffered on scratch and a day or so away from the full moon. Sophia has several claw marks and they happened the day of the full moon at sunset, making the dregs of Lycanthropy that seeped through a little more potent. Notice how she thinks of her animagus form as another 'person' in her 'shared' mindscape and not just an ability as Sirius would.
> 
> Evanescent-Penumbra and I honestly think Umbridge is capable of this should she suspect someone to be a werewolf and Damian is a little shit so we like to torture the bastard. He could end up being Pettigrew and Snivellus for them, no clue yet but he will be an important player in the story. Not as important as the others but he will matter.
> 
> Up next: Winter Hols, weird, Draco keeps his end of the bet, more weird and lots of fluffy mushy feeling things that almost made me puke! :D
> 
> If any of you know French and would like to correct some things in future chapters I would love that as I'm am using some sites with translators and I'm unsure if its right.


	5. Our Little Group Has Always Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights are going out, will this mean more danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: OOC, weird, stuff like that.

Remus pulled himself out the small library in Grimmauld place, letting Sirius and Harry have their moment. His only concern was that Sirius' mind wasn't as healthy as it should be, but after the Dementors it was expected. Maybe the new memories with Harry would help those wounds heal? He knew that it assuaged some of his own pain, never the guilt but the pain was less. Harry was so happy and caring. Everything James hadn't been, sure he cared and healed every one of his wounds after a rough adventure. He defended Remus with shield and sword but James had had one enormous flaw back when he was Harry's age. He was a bully. Remus saw it and would try to remind him of something that he did wrong, but pack mentality won out. Remus would forget or just stay quiet. Only now, seeing Harry stand up to a bully, did he notice he had been as bad as Peter when the disgusting sewer dweller had wanted to put tacks in Severus' shoes. That is not a prank; that is indirect torture. Just by staying quiet.

Remus could only sigh in the present date and time. Sirius and he had sworn to never take part in self loathing when the other wasn't around to snap them out of it. So all he could do was frown and search for liquid comfort.

Going through the motions in an automatic fashion he fixed some vanilla and chamomile tea, sweetened it just right and went to couch. It was something he did since he was a boy, only then his mother or father would make him tea while he watched the fire. Sirius would do the same in their flat and at Hogwarts, that man had a way with the kitchen's elves. Kreacher could be heard dusting the furniture around the living room, the elf mumbled something about paintings that refused to say straight and continued to clean. Ever since the morning the elf had decided he would take to his tasks again, Remus shrugged and pondered if it had to do with a hissing Harry and the responding magical snake in his hand.

The wolf had just taken a sip of calming sweet gold when the fire place flared up. His wand was raised in a heartbeat, a stern look in his eyes. He stayed like that for a moment until he saw it was Moody, Bill Weasley and Tonks with her mother. Remus lowered his wand and his teacup, he had thought to use it as a distraction, chuck it as someone's face. Only know as he asked each of his visitors a secret question each did he realize how strange his posture seemed. His sock clad feet were tucked under him as he sat sideway on the couch; teacup now held with both hands and huddled close to his form. His shoulders hunched over to create a perfect cave of safety for his coveted tea.  
"Moody. Vindictive fluff ball of joy and a slobbering prick, who did I just described?" He began; he felt his virility decrease at the question. How long exactly had he been up? Did this mean he wouldn't be hung-over until tomorrow, hangovers near the night of the full were not good.

The old Auror snorted and rolled both his eyes, a smirk on his marred lips. Remus could never get used to it, not after all those years. "The white sheep." he only responded and Remus could only nod. Out of the whole order only the real Moody knew that he referred to Sirius as the white sheep of the black family.

"Bill, what did we do on Tuesday, April 9th in 1994 at two in the morning that we never talk about?" He hated how he felt less and less manly as the questions progressed his wolf had his ears pressed flat against its skull and tail wedged so far between his legs that he felt it on his belly.

Luckily Bill had the decency to blush wildly and look at his feet; it was a startling change from the sick and pasty look he had been wearing. What ever news he had it wasn't good, the wolf didn't smell death clinging to him but he did smell the residual venom.

"We danced "Do You Wanna Touch" We were drunk, Sirius spiked our goblets." He said barely loud enough to be heard and covered his face when he grinned. Tonks bust out laughing and nearly fell over; Remus could only smile at her reddening face and the odd snort that mingled with her hearty chuckles. The wolf's ears prick up and Remus could practically see him sniffing the air around her, most definitely curious about this cheerful being.

"Andy, how many carrots can Sirius fit in the big trash bin he calls a mouth?" Remus heard a falsely affronted

"Hey!" coming from the hall and Harry trying to stifle his giggles. Andromeda looked smug. "I'm pretty sure it was three, small cucumbers. Not carrots." she corrected and Harry could only chortle along with Tonks.

"You sleep surrounded by pillows and you feet point to the headboard." the pink haired witch said once she recovered from her laughter, Remus felt thoroughly emasculated and the wolf tapped his paws on the ground excitedly. It perplexed Lupin. Why would he do that?

"He stopped sleeping with that stuffed Unicorn doll?" Sirius added and Remus covered his eyes with a hand. Oh gods, he remembered first year so vividly now. Pettigrew had ripped his stuffed toy out of his grasp one night and Remus woke instantly. In a minute James had taken the toy out of the rat's paws and Sirius had punched Peter, they handed Pearl back to him and no one said a word. Until now and he missed Pearl again, there went the last dregs of his manhood along with the tea.

While Remus was struggling to retain some sense of dignity, Bill was shuffling around awkwardly as he waited for the jovial mood to disappear. Moody caught on to the younger man's attitude and quickly sobered up, smacking Tonks in the elbow to get her to stop giggling.

"But in all seriousness, the condition of my father is stable, but he's still in St. Mungo's, getting patched up." Bill said, trying not to wince as he mentioned his father's condition.

"I'm sorry, Bill." Remus said sincerely before continuing, "Come this way, everyone is in here."

The group of newly arrived wizards followed the werewolf the short distance to where Harry and Sirius had returned to chatting at the table. He wondered how long it would take the wizards behind him to notice the small snake that was curled into a ball in Harry's lap.

He was sure Moody already had, but because of his eye he hardly counted.

"Hello Harry. Sirius." Bill said in greeting, taking a seat across the table from the teenager and his godfather. Moody stood in the back corner, though that was to be expected, while Tonks took a seat to his right and Remus took a seat next to her.

He snorted at the obvious blush on the werewolf's cheeks and wondered if anything would blossom from it. He shook his head and focused back on Harry who was now staring intently at him while awaiting the news.

"What happened?" The green-eyed boy prompted after a moment of silence, and Bill was touched by the legitimate worry displayed on his face.

"My father is fine, Harry. Don't worry too much; he's getting patched up in St. Mungo's as we speak." Bill was going to continue, but Moody interrupted.

"Harry, he's gettin' in your mind. While it saved us this time, it could be used against us the next. You'll be needing Occlumency to keep that in check." Moody paused, and had to force himself to look away from the teenager's distressed features. "I already talked to Dumbledore about it."

The teen looked at Moody, the shock and disgust of knowing the Dark Wanker was slithering through his brain made him shiver and bile rose up his throat. "I wanna vomit." he grimaced and he felt Masheed sneak up the sleeve of his shirt. The serpent came out through the neck and nudged his cheek. Waves of comfort oozed from her and he felt slightly better, he had thought of Hedwig as a familiar but he never felt emotion this clearly from her. "I'll do it; I don't want to give him any more than he's already taken." Harry said solemnly.

Bill's eyes widened at the sight of the snake and he nearly jumped out of his chair. Harry looked down and blushed, he was being inconsiderate. The man's father was in the hospital for a vicious and nearly lethal attack from a similar reptile.

"What about the other man?" Harry asked desperate to change the topic and Masheed quickly ducked back in his shirt and curled around his arm, he could feel her tongue flicker against the crook of his elbow. He had seen another man die from Nagini's poison and he at least wanted to know his name, there were so many dying whose names he didn't know. He never met them but he would fight for them anyway, as fiercely as he would for his own friends and parents.

"My dad." A small voice said from the doorway of the kitchen, Harry looked up to see Jack. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Sophia and he were practically brother and sister, his friend must be devastated, and the boy before him is probably torn to shreds.

"His name was Jonathan." A weak smile adorned the boy's pale lips as he spoke. "He's finally back with mother, I'm happy for them." The teen greeted the strangers in the room and sat down between Tonks and Andromeda, a little shaken from loss but not at all bothered by the other witches and wizards. Andromeda gifted him a warm smile and Tonks moved a lock of wayward brown hair out of his bloodshot amber eyes.

Bill could only stare at the child; suddenly it hit him how much worse things could have turned out for him. Here this boy was, unfazed by the sight of a snake when another had killed his father. The shock was expected but he knew that one example didn't describe the rest. Greyback was a monster and yet Lupin was the most honorable man he had ever met.

Remus could feel the wolf in him saying that he needed to put a hand on Tonks' shoulder, touch her in any way. Right now! Or so help me god you will never get wood in your life again. Remus swallowed and pushed his chair back; his hand covertly missed the back of Nymphadora's chair and grazed her shoulder as he got up to heat the tea he made a few minutes ago. The wolf rejoiced and asked him if he could feel it, and he could. A warmth that felt wrong in the current mood coursed through him and Remus' sleeve nearly caught fire. Sirius sniggered at his friend's antics, the wolf wondered if Pads could smell it. Remus paled, oh gods, he would never hear the end of it. Harry chose to interrupt and Remus thanked the gods for a fifteen year-old's appetite.

"Can anyone stomach breakfast?" He asked innocently enough that Sirius laughed and began to take out the makings for a simple but filling meal.

"Make extra, I could eat a hippogriff." Jack added when Remus handed him a cup of tea. "Two maybe." Tonks handed him the sugar and a muffin and put a hand on the back of his chair. Moody nearly smiled at the sight of his trainee taking a brat under her wing, they really did grow up fast. A glance shared with Andromeda told him he wasn't the only one with that particular thought train.

Sirius handed out a few more muffins, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Remus and Tonks. He knew what was going on there; he may be stupid, but he wasn't an idiot, and even an idiot could see that something was happening between the two of them.

He held back a grin as he watched Remus struggle with the concept of subtle. He flopped himself back down in his chair and threw an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"You see it too, don't ya?" He whispered into his godson's ear. Harry turned to look at him, with a grin on his face.

"How could I not?"

Sirius' smile broadened, but he relaxed his hold on Harry's shoulder and went back to sitting up relatively straight. "He's sort of embarrassing."

"Yeah, only a little bit." Harry responded, sarcasm evident in his voice as he watched Remus get caught red-handed in an attempt to discretely make contact with Tonks. "But I think Tonks is as naive as he is."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter at the true, albeit blunt statement. "They might need a little help."

Harry looked to his godfather and grinned. He'd never played matchmaker before but if it involved Remus, then he was happy to give it a shot. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Remus could hear them talking, the words a little too muffled by the now sizzling sausages and the knife he had charmed as it cut up bread for some toast. A blush crept up his neck again as he plated the links and replaced them with bacon, he cracked some eggs and began to scramble them in a separate pan. The work took his mind off of things, Sirius and Harry could talk all they wanted, and Remus was going to make an excellent breakfast for his guests. The cubs needed food, Jack and Harry both needed comfort and it would start with a hearty breakfast.

The pink haired Auror openly stared at him as he fiddled with pans and spatulas, any man who dances to Joan Jett and works his way around a kitchen while looking so damn attractive was a man you dug your hooks into. Andromeda cleared her throat and she saw the teenager between them roll his eyes, his nose was scrunched up. He wiggled it from side to side and his face settled again as he divested his second muffin.

"Don't the muggles have a saying about elephants in a room?" Moody spoke up as he grabbed one of the many coffee cups Lupin had just levitated to the table.

"They do, let's scare it away with Quidditch instead of mice." Jack said as he offered a change of topic. Everything got so awkward and he was half tempted to go back to the room he had woken up in and half tempted to sprint all the way back to Hogwarts.  
"You planning on training your team better or are you just going to let us win, Harry?" He asked the only other teenager at the table. The Gryffindor pretty much let his team drop out of the sky this season, Ginny was brilliant but everyone else didn't want to pay her any mind.

"You wish!" Harry grinned, smirking at the Slytherin. While he didn't know Jack that well aside from the time they spent in the DA, he also knew that he was one of the few Slytherins that wouldn't join Voldemort in a million years. In fact, he could only think of three that he knew absolutely wouldn't join the megalomaniac including Jack. And the other two were back at Hogwarts. His mind flashed to a boy with a scarred face and a girl with wavy black hair. He pushed his thoughts aside and clutched Masheed closer to his chest. "I'd really love to play a round."

"Yeah, good luck with that, Harry." Sirius grinned, gesturing towards the open window revealing the city streets full of muggle apartments.

"I didn't say I could, I said I wanted to." Harry retorted, but the grin on his face said he wasn't upset or annoyed at all.

Jack nodded at Harry's statement; they usually talked during the DA classes. His eyes widened at his thoughts, 'Dumbledore's Army' rang out in his mind and he smacked his own face with a grunt.

"Har, we've pretty much turned Dumbledore into a cricket and handed him over the toad." He said looking up at his fellow rebel and the questioning look he got from the green eyed teen. The adults around him went still.

"We gotta change the name; Sophia managed to get some information." Jack folded his arms on the table as breakfast was consumed and he stared at his plate like in contained the answers to the universe. His messy brown hair still rumpled from sleep, not that it mattered. Vanity could wait; his friends needed a strategist right now.

"And just why have to students been going around gathering information that could either endanger or save Professor Dumbledore?" Remus asked them with in full teacher mode. He stressed the word Professor, reminding them of Albus' proper title.

"Soph and I are in Slytherin, resourceful, determined and cunning. If anyone can keep Harry's secret organization a secret it's us. It's a natural talent." Jack grinned, looking quite pleased with himself. He alone had managed to prank the Inquisitorial Squad a good five times and steered them away from the end of a lesson.

"Sounds an awful lot like spying." Moody grunted from the back, "You the kind to spy, kid?"

"I'm more for reconnaissance and securing the perimeter." Jack frowned at the little trust being show in him; his own father had just died at the hands of Voldemort's pet. "Sophia is the one with eyes and ears everywhere, she's much better at poker than I am." He turned back to Harry who has eyeing Moody. "Soph heard someone say DA right in front of the toad." Harry's eyes widened that was not good, Jack only took to scooping a healthy amount of warm eggs and breakfast meats onto his plate. "And she knows that Umbridge told her pets to arrest anyone having to do with anything labeled 'DA' because they belong to Dumbledore's Army."

Sirius frowned a little, his eyebrows knitted in curiosity. "And how does she know that?" He asked?

"She has a source, knows someone in the Inquisitorial Squad." Jack commented nonchalantly as he took a bite of juicy bacon. Yes, he definitely liked Lupin. His favorite professor now became his favorite person. He busied himself with his food and tried to shove away the thoughts of his sister getting friendly with Draco Malfoy of all people.

Bill watched the interactions from his own place at the table, pondering all that he heard and all of the questions that had just been brought up.

"What is Dumbledore's Army?" He asked. He assumed it had something to do with defense against the dark arts, but he wasn't completely sure what that encompassed. He was rather out of the loop on everything that was happening in Hogwarts because he had been busy with his own work at Gringotts until his father was attacked.

"Er, we try to teach other students how to, you know, actually defend themselves." Harry mumbled. Bill had the distinct feeling that Harry was very embarrassed by admitting this. He thought it was endearing that the teenager was so modest.

"Then Umbridge isn't doing a good job?" He mostly asked the question to get a rise out of his surrogate brother, but he was also curious as to how the woman was running the place. He knew it wouldn't be good.

Jack only snorted, "If Umbridge is a good teacher then I'm Godric Gryffindor." He answered Bill. Despite not knowing any of the older Weasley's apart from Fred and George, he felt comfortable around these people, the wolf in his was laying placidly and wagging its tail in whatever mental cage the wolf's mind was placed in during the days and the nights without a full moon.

"She's not only pants at teaching; the woman is a dictatorship waiting to happen. We can't even use our wands in class!" He added and speared a piece of sausage with his fork; he went to take a bite but instead pointed it at Bill. "Did you know she tried to curse my sister for talking to a pureblood Ravenclaw?" He ate the piece of food off his fork and went to skewer another, he remembered to chew and swallow before talking again. "The toad told her to 'stick with her own sort'. All 'cause Sophie's not pure or girly enough and she hangs out with the likes of me."

He huffed at how ridiculous it was and bit a piece of sausage like it had offended him. "Not even Snape likes her, as much as she's picking on Harry, he hates the toad." Jack fiddled with the eggs on his plate, the next thing he wanted to say would put his credibility in question but it could also free some of the his housemates from being condemned as Death Eaters to be. "Soph thinks he wants us to create a Slytherin resistance to the hag, since Gryffindor's rallied around Harry." She had told him Snape even said as much in his own covert and ambiguous terms. "He's even looking to introduce us to the Noir twin in our house, something about needing friends for when we have to bolt to avoid getting Marked."

Sirius had sat with his eyes narrowed and his fingers rubbing at his lips thoughtfully. "Noir?" He asked, taken out his revere. The animagus had been impressed by what these kids had accomplished and how they had circumnavigated the chief Inquisitor. He didn't even want to think about Snape creating a the beginning of a fanged resistance or helping his snakes to avoid anything war related, he honestly couldn't picture Snivellus knitting a safety net for his students to get out of being branded by the Dark Wanker.

"Yeah, Sebastian's okay. Damian, his brother's an elitist wanker-" he blushed when he remembered the women present. "Sorry, I meant to say brainless elitist brat." Tonks smiled and shrugged while her mother only nodded; a small fond smile on her lips as well. "Sebastian isn't how they paint him; I'd rather have him watching my back than Malfoy and his Gorillas."

"The boy was in my defense class whilst I was a professor at Hogwarts." Remus chimed in, happy to here that Jack also seemed to be friends with one of his favorite students. "He's a tough kid. He's been through a lot, though I suspect I only got to scratch the surface of it."

"Really?" Asked Bill, having never met either of the Noir twins. He had met their parents though, and Augustus and Clarissa Noir were some of the worst human beings he had ever encountered. Mr. Noir was pompous and condescending and had he been a Slytherin, Bill was sure he'd have been acquainted with Lucias Malfoy. Clarissa was just as bad if not worse. She was the kind of person that pretended to care about others until she had managed to twist them and manipulate their emotions so that she got what she wanted.

He thought they made a wonderful pair.

"Yes. From what I know, which isn't much, his parents favor Damien and aren't pleased that the rights to the Noir fortune go to Sebastian, the older twin, when they die." Remus said, thinking back to the bitterness in the boy's voice during that conversation in third year. He also remembered that the scarred teenager never sounded angry with his parents, or even his brother for that matter. He mostly just seemed angry at himself.

He suspected it had something to do with his vampirism. He'd immediately smelled the vampire on Sebastian when he had met the boy, though it was a difficult scent to identify. He wasn't a defense teacher for nothing though. He remembered cornering the boy after class and asking about it and getting nothing but a shrug in response.

He also remembered the watery eyes as the black haired boy turned away. He pulled himself out of the memories of Sebastian, whom he hadn't even seen in almost two years, and turned his attention back to subtly attempting to woo Tonks.

"I bet Sophie's already taken him under her wing, knowing my sister." Jack smirked, "She has thing for accepting the unacceptables who go bump in the night." a fond smile overcame him as he stirred sugar into his mug.

Harry sent him a look, curious as to what he was talking about and Jack just shrugged. He wasn't ready to share; Lupin could probably smell him and possibly Black. He was lucky that either Lupin wasn't alpha or that he himself didn't smell or act like the leader type, granted he could take up leadership though he preferred to have orders relayed to him rather than give them out.

Tonks just sat quietly during their conversation, that Umbridge lady gave her the creeps. A frown marred her lips as she remembered her last encounter with the plump pink woman, she had kept her hair bright electric blue for weeks. Never had she felt the need to rid herself of her favorite shade of hot pink than that moment. She noticed Lupin sit across from her and gave him a wink, ever since last year she had begun to grow fond of him.

Age difference be damned, the man was hot as hell and cute to boot. He was the perfect calm and warm persona to contrast her usually upbeat and wild character. She chuckled lightly when he flushed and made to take a delicate and lady-like sip of tea, instead she ended up slurping loudly and began to laugh at her mother's outraged look. Ladies apparently did no slurp their tea. Even at fuck all, she checked the clock, half past seven in the morning. That sent her into a fit of giggles, only her mother would think it possible to be composed at this hour. Tonks rolled her eyes fondly, her hair a brilliantly bright bubblegum pink to match her evident mirth.

"Everyone seems to know Sebastian except me." Harry frowned, though his eyes were still scrunched in laughter from the latest development, or lack there of, in Remus and Tonk's relationship. "I mean, I see him all the time, but I've never actually talked to him before. Well, aside from class work and stuff." Harry didn't mention that Sebastian was best friends with Malfoy, because he figured it would make the Slytherin look suspicious and he knew that Sebastian was a good person...He wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew.

He felt Masheed twist around his wrist. He smiled fondly at the snake, but held off on speaking to her do to the room full of people who weren't exactly fond of parseltongue.

"I wouldn't dwell on it Harry," Remus said. "He's not exactly a talkative person."

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry said, trying to think on what he actually knew of the older Noir twin. His obnoxious brother was in his house, but even the thought of Damien made him want to bash his head against the wall. The lighter haired twin took forever in the morning, was extremely messy, and never flushed the toilet. He didn't even want to get started on the wanker's personality.

But Sebastian was different, almost startlingly so. The boy had mix-matched eyes that were very hard to look away from and a tattooed cheek that everyone actually knew was scarred. From far away the markings did look like tattoos, but once one got up close enough they would be able to see the slightly ragged edges.

Harry winced; he really didn't want to know how the other boy had gotten them.

Another thing he noticed about Sebastian was that he never got into fights with anyone but his brother. He was polite to everyone, despite their house, though Harry was starting to wonder if wasn't just merely apathetic towards house rivalries at all. He sighed, and turned his attention back to teasing Remus.

Remus could feel Harry and Sirius eyeing him; the urge to do something to make it stop was nearly unbearable. Though if he did something then it would probably confirm the curiosity in their eyes. He knew Sirius well enough to know exactly what the man was thinking and tried, for the life of him, to lead the old dog away from that particular scent. As soon as the others left he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it, and judging by the smirk on Jack's face and how he avoided the older wolf's gaze towards him, with that all too familiar gleam in his eye. Well, Remus knew that as soon as they left that it would be three against one. He shifted in his chair a little, leaning back and crossed his unoccupied arm across his belly; the other brought a warm and comforting cup of tea to his lips. He took a cautious sip and looked at Sirius; oh he didn't like the look his friend was giving him. He knew, he knew everything and he was silently being smug about it. Covert smugness, looks like old dogs really did learn new tricks.

"We both know Sophie, she'll probably get him to warm up to her and then he won't be able to escape her." Harry decided Remus was suffering enough from the awkward and went to steer the focus of attention to people outside the room. "Pierce knows how to make anyone open up, surprised she's in Slytherin. Once I found out about Houses, she seemed to be a shoe in for Hufflepuff."

"Sophia Pierce?" Andromeda asked. She had heard of the girl from her husband and knew about her grandparents from when her sisters had tried to befriend their only daughter. "I knew her mother, Gwyneth."

The girl had walked straight between her sisters the day they approached her in the great hall after breakfast and offered a handshake. The way she introduced herself to Andromeda still made her smile.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa had tried to befriend her, she was a powerful witch, and of course since I am one of the white sheep of the family they needed a third for their coven." She paused to take a sip of tea and let it sink in just how bad things could have been. "I still remember how she walked right past them and introduced herself to me 'Gwyneth Pierce,' she said, 'phoenix among basilisks'. I don't think I saw her cast any shield charms but Bella tried to hex her and it bounced right off Pierce's back." The smile that grace her lips reached her aged eyes and it was a fond memory, they had been good friends and had even been at each other's weddings.

"Sophia is pretty much a carbon copy of her parents in attitude. Righteous and chivalrous though cunning, resourceful and determined; though she doesn't look much like them, maybe a grandparent or some ancestor." Remus added. He knew Andrew and Gwyneth; they had been good friends once he fled to France, when the harassment in Wizarding Britain had gotten to be too much. They had given him a roof over his head, clothes and food; only for taking care of the house and their child while they were away.

A thought struck him; the Dallas-Pierce couple had only had one child, Sophia. Jack called her his sister, and last he remembered the teen was a year old than Sophia. His birthday was in the middle of the school year and letters were given after or around a week before the child turned eleven. They were in the same year only because of Jack's odd October birth while Sophia's, he remembered vividly from the years he spent with the family, had been in April.

"Jack do you have any idea who Sophia's guardian is?" He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to alarm anyone.

Andromeda spoke up next, "I would really love to arrange a meeting with her, she's my goddaughter and I haven't seen her since she was a babe."

Jack only swallowed; he gave Remus a sad smile. It's just a twitch on the left corner of his lip and Remus is suddenly transported back to his memories of growing up with lycanthropy. On the outside you look okay for the most part and then something happens that makes the damage from the past moons break through.

"She told me, they had spoken with Dumbledore about who could care for her in the event of her their deaths. They wanted someone who could protect her on all sides, hide her from Voldemort's lackies, keep her away from her mother's vengeful family and knew how to handle lycanthropy if it cropped up later on." He couldn't say it, he had promised he wouldn't. He had promised both the guardian and the ward and he would not betray his sister. "Someone who could deal with bullies when she went to school, Andrew was a muggle and werewolf, while Gwyneth was a blood traitor. She would be attack on all sides."

He took a breath and shook his head. "I can't tell you, I made a wizard's oath. Its either you find out for yourselves, the guardian or the ward tells or I loose my magic." He opened his eyes and looked at Lupin. "I can tell you that she is safe and while my dad wasn't her guardian, she is my sister by magic, house and heart and I won't let anything harm her." he sat back in his chair, feet crossed under the table and arms crossed against his abdomen. "Including her guardian. I'm not just the master prankster of Slytherin, I'm also very well practiced in dueling."

He turned to Andromeda who had gone a little misty eyed; it was difficult for Slytherin's to band together and to see a fellow serpent vow to protect the last dregs of her childhood friend on the living plane. Well, I was quite a show of bravery.

"Looks like, Gwyneth wasn't the only phoenix in the snake pit." Moody spoke up. If this kid was worth his salt then he might have a spot in the order when he grew up some, learned a few more spells and got some lessons from him.

"We exists, we're just really good at hiding." Jack said as his eyes slid shut as he nodded. "And we're generally the rejects of modern wizarding society. You know; dark creatures, the spawn of blood traitors, half bloods, muggleborns and freaks." He shrugged and grabbed the tea before him. "It's good to be weird, it scares the crap out of the normals." he said and Tonks grinned, she hugged him and rubbed his arms. It warmed him up and made him chuckle. Yes, Tonks and Remus were his favorite people on earth as of today. Now, if only he could lock them in a broom closet somewhere until they shagged each other senseless.

Harry grinned at the Slytherin, pleased that the older teenager wasn't fitting into the, in his opinion, unfair stereotype that was placed onto Slytherin students. "It really seems to scare the shite out of Noir...Damien, I mean. Not Sebastian." Harry corrected himself, seeing the knowing look on Jack's face when he mentioned the other Noir twin.

"Everyone seems to know these Noir twins." Tonks mused as contemplative look consumed her features.

"Well they're sort of infamous." Harry stated, though a smile was absent from his face as the adults sans Remus waited for him to explain. "Damien is a wanker and Sebastian is...well, he's Sebastian. His father said in the Daily Prophet a few years back that he was delinquent, but no one really believes that anymore. Not since the fight Damien and Sebastian got into last year."

"What happened?" Bill inquired. He'd been at Hogwarts briefly during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but hadn't heard any gossip about the fight.

"Damien hexed Sebastian after Charms and hurt him really badly. There was blood all over the floor. Sebastian didn't hex him back though, and just let Damien keep hexing him. He was in the hospital wing for four days." Harry revealed, shrugging. "That's part of the reason why I hate Damien. It also proves that Gryffindors can be just as bad as Slytherins, no offense." Harry said, sending a sheepish smile in Jack's direction at the end. He didn't think Slytherins were bad, necessarily, but the majority seemed to be and it was just the general stereotype anyway. He was pleased when the other boy gave him a wry grin and shrugged

"We do have a reputation, useful thing sometimes." He said took a drink of warm tea.

While Harry had had a year to digest the information the adults needed a moment to take in the extent of the relationship between the two Noir twins. He pretended not to notice Sirius looking a little more contemplative and forlorn than usual. He assumed it had to do with his own relationship with his brother Regulus.

"Soph and I live to scare Damien Noir senseless, with in school rule of course" he said the last part to Lupin when the former professor gave him a look. "You'd be surprised what whispering nonsense and chuckling when someone walks by does to people." Jack grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes, if that was what two Slytherins could come up with then he had lost all respect he secretly held for the house. They were supposed to be the scariest, most vicious and potent house in the school and yet they stopped to the odd malicious glance it seemed.

"I think it has more to do with time you turned if trousers invisible." Remus stated, remembering that particular defense class in third year where Slytherins and Gryffindors were basic practicing shields. "How did you do it by the way?" He was curious, not at all encouraging he told himself. Sirius knew that Remus had a soft spot from some students he had taught.

"Combination of a topical vanishing portion of our own design and a few cleverly cast disillusioning and banishing charms." Jack smiled to himself and took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "Soph and I are a sneaky version of the Weasley twins."

Bill groaned and put his face in his hand "How is the school standing?" He asked Harry who just shrugged.  
"I don't even know, I mean with the hell I bring without even noticing it should have collapse a few years ago" The green eyed boy said and suddenly the dishes vanished, the warm bread basket and the muffins remained. The teacups and coffee mugs refilled, Harry looked at Sirius with a skeptical look but the man only picked up a mug and took a sip with an audible "Thank you, Kreacher." shortly following.

Sirius turned to see his godson "Just roll with it, he's cleaning up and feeding people. Good start." He felt calmer for some reason; his mother's portrait was still dormant and hadn't yelled once in the day and a half that Harry and Jack had been here. She hadn't even made a sound when the fool activated. He let out a happy sigh and looked at the people chatting around the table. A makeshift family, he thought he'd never see these people again and here they were. Even Andy, his favorite cousin was present, he was still feeling warm and pleasant from the kind and nearly constricting hug the woman had given him. A small wave of loss and guilt overcame him as he thought of the other Black that should be here, he looked at Remus and when man looked back. A warm and understanding smile on his lips, Sirius knew he'd have someone to talk to when the day was over.

"Sophia probably took up your post as the fifth year instigator in Defense; I can almost see it now." Jack hoped that Umbridge wasn't being too horrible with his sister; he knew Sophia would give the toad hell to make up for his absence and Harry's.

"I hope she gets sacked." Harry seemed to read Jack's mind, he shared that sentiment precisely.

Just as Jack was about to agree the distinctive sound of the floo firing up was heard everyone went for their wands. Jack's slipped from the holster in his arm to his hand, he caught Mad Eye's glance as the older wizard slunk into the shadows. Andromeda moved quietly and hid Harry behind the drink cabinet while Tonks copied his appearance. Everybody was on guard, Jack had moved behind two rows of adults with the fake Harry. He was close enough to bodily shield the real one should the need arise and kept that in mind.

The distinct sound of someone falling out of the fireplace and something fragile breaking was heard and Mrs. Black started up. "You! Get out of my house! Disgusting mudblood loving traitors! How dare you bring your shame to the honorable House of Black!" She screeched and apparently caught sight of someone else. "Filth! Horrible little bitch, abomination who calls herself a witch! OUT OF MY HOUSE! I hope you choke on whatever you pilfer from my kitchen!"

"Sod off, hag." One highly familiar voice said.

"You've been dead for years, shut your trap." An identical one added.

"Honestly you two, it's just a painting." Hermione huffed, stepping out from behind the throng of Weasley children and into the kitchen area where the smells of breakfast were still floating around.

"Hermione!" Harry grinned, standing up to wrap his arms around his friend in a tight hug. When he released her he took the time to give Ron a pat on the back, and attempt a comforting smile. He knew it wouldn't do much, but he could hardly blame himself. He doubted anything but confirmed word that his father was okay would make Ron relax.

He also thought that was completely justified.

"Jack?" Hermione asked, suddenly seeing the Slytherin student seated awkwardly at the kitchen table.

"He's been with us the entire time." Harry said, before the Slytherin could let out some undoubtedly snarky comment.

"You've been hanging out with a Slytherin?" Ron asked incredulously, eyeing his best friend as if he was suffering from some kind of unknown and severe illness.

"Ronnie-kins not all Slytherins are bad," George started.

"In fact, some are quite...brave." Fred finished, a blush standing out on his pale, freckled cheeks. Said blush only intensified when his twin sent him a knowing smirk.

"And lets not forget Damien," Harry supplied, remembering the conversation that had taken place earlier. "He's much worse than Sebastian."

"Yeah, but Harry," Ron protested. "We all know how long Sebastian sorting took! The longest in ages; longer than yours! He could've been in any house, probably."

Harry shrugged. He did remember the sorting. Sebastian had been up on the stool for a good seven or eight minutes before the hat called out Slytherin. He remembered the long waiting period did nothing to calm his nerves, especially since to everyone aside from Sebastian, and maybe a few of the teachers, nothing about it was all that interesting.

"That is true. I found it interesting that Damien also took a long time to get sorted." Hermione said, moving to take a seat at the end of the table. Ron followed her and Harry took back his original seat, with the rest of the Weasley children filling in where spaces were empty.

"Probably because the hat didn't want to place him anywhere." Harry stated, earning a bark of laughter from the twins and Ron, and a nice chuckle from Hermione. He thought he even heard a chuckle from Jack, though it was hard to tell over Sirius' boisterous laugh.

Jack gave the throng of Weasley's a small smile and pocketed his wand as Tonks reverted back to her normal apparel and sat back down. "Our Noir is a pretty good kid, an outcast for sure. And that only makes me trust him more." Jack shrugged. "Little known secret, you have to watch out for the popular kids in Slytherin, the girls more than the guys." He sent a pointed look to the twins, he often dropped hints on who had been naughty and nice in his house so they could be pranked accordingly when his hands were tied up and he couldn't solve it on his own.  
"The outcasts are more likely to help you escape Peeves or drop a hint when Snape's in a mood and about to turn a corner." He finished, he felt a little bad giving away some facts about his house but these were his brothers in arms.

"Yeah, Sophie saved our skin loads of times with Toadface this year." George added.

"Wonder how she's fairing at school all by her lonesome," Fred continued staring off into the ceiling in the opposite direction of his twin in a perfectly mirrored gesture.

"Going stir crazy, I bet." the other replied

Jack only snorted "Or making up for your absence." Hermione's eyes widened and she groaned. That girl could be as bad as the twins; Jack tempered her a little sometimes. Well, when it hadn't been his idea to flood the corridor with multicolor bath bubbles that stuck to your clothes.

"Oh, mind following me up to a bedroom guys? We have things to discuss." the Slytherin spoke up again and got up motioning for the stairs. Remus and Sirius had gotten back from shutting up the painting soon enough to hear the last of his words.

"And what exactly can't you discuss around adults?" Remus spoke up first and Sirius leaned against a wall with his arms folded.

"You're birthday party." Harry supplied, knowing that his former professor knew he had no idea when his birthday was.

"Be Serious, Harry. What are you getting up to?" Sirius snorted behind him.

"Remus, why do you always insist everyone needs to be me?" He said and put a hand on his friend's shoulder when he was close enough.

Lupin only sighed; Sirius always instinctively went to make a joke out of his name when he could. "You know what I meant." The werewolf said with a quirk on his lips.

"You refuse to let us hear stuff about the Order; we refuse to let you know about anything we get up to." Both twins said in unison and Jack started to climb the stairs, the older boys following. The Golden Trio followed them and Harry looked over his shoulder to give his parents' childhood friends an apologetic smile. Sirius didn't waist a second and shot him his unofficially patented puppy dog eyes.

Harry ignored his godfather, though the smirk on his face was evident when he turned to follow everyone else upstairs. He ignored the wounded sound his godfather made and the subsequent thump as Remus smacked him.

"Which bedroom?" Harry asked, finally getting to the top of the steps where everyone was standing around awkwardly. He briefly felt sorry for Jack who was standing a little ways a way from everyone else. He knew no one around had a real problem with Slytherins, aside from Ron who liked to pretend he did. It was really that they didn't like mean people, and most mean people tended to be in Slytherin...aside from Damien. Harry really bloody hated that wanker. He was forever having to send cleaning curses at the toilet to wipe the other boy's urine off the seat.

Masheed seemed to sense Harry's irritation, and softly squeezed his wrist before moving up his arm to wrap herself around his neck.

"What about Regulus' old bedroom?" Hermione asked, knowing that it was empty. No one really liked staying in there, though it was a well known fact that Sirius would sometimes sleep in there instead of in his own room.

She really felt sorry for the brothers. It reminded her of Sebastian and Damien, though she wondered if either one would actually care if the other one disappeared. She sighed, and felt Ron pull her into a quick side hug. She hid the blush as Fred and George took the initiative and headed towards the bedroom.

Jack followed the twins and looked around the room, he felt comfortable here. It was decorated in a true Slytherin fashion. The comfort ended as soon as he spotted the newspaper clippings about Voldemort. Either Regulus Arcturus Black had been a fan or secretly tracking his movements to keep himself and his brother alive. He hoped it was the latter, even if it didn't help much. Everyone in his house knew Regulus Black was dead as can be and hated his bother. Jack could never imagine himself hating Sophia, granted they hadn't been born into the same family and both their families had belonged to the light unlike the Black brothers.

"First order of business" Jack started once everyone was in the room, catching everyone's attention by clasping his hands with an audible clap. "Wards." He looked at the twins and Hermione inviting them to put up some privacy wards. Crookshanks slunk off the bed, previously unnoticed and went to lay by the door.  
"Okay, Crookshanks plays guard." He looked at the grumpy cat and spoke to it. "Don't let anyone pass unless they're one of us. Use force if you have to." The cat seemed to nod before he trotted out the door and sat down in front of it with his tail twitching. Jack took out his wand and closed the door with a flick, effectively locking it and then Hermione and the twins began to put up silencing charms and detection spells.

"Sophia managed to tell me yesterday that someone nearly outed us, without meaning to." He took a seat on the bed and looked at the people in front of him. "The Inquisitorial Squad have orders to take anyone with anything labeled DA or seemingly suspicious to Umbridge." He began and rubbed the back of his neck, faking a voracious interest in the green carpeted floor. "If we're ever found out, Dumbledore takes the fall. Umbridge is convinced that he's planning to over throw Fudge." He looked up at then, his hazel eyes filled with worry but hopeful that they'd understand. Harry knew and he nodded, Jack carded his had through the wavy brown hair on his head. Things were getting serious.

"We'll change the name then," One of the twins spoke up, he was leaning against one of the desks while his counterpart was sitting on the corner of that same desk. "We keep the initials and change the name." the other said, arms crossed on his chest.

"We have to alter the list and be more careful with the messages, only during meals, make sure no one's looking, and while we're in the common rooms." Harry promoted and Hermione looked at Jack with her brow furrowed.

"You'll be safe in you dorms?" She asked him and Jack nodded, though he wasn't too sure of it. He was about to respond when the door burst open. All of them had their wands pointed to the doorway and they head Jack's wand drop to the floor and roll on the ground. In seconds he was engulfed in a hug and his back hit the bed. He felt a total of five kisses planted on his face before he could register the scent of the person who tackled him.

"Missed you too, Lyall." He whispered and let out a breathy chuckle as his lungs were being constricted by the arms around him and the weight atop him shifted. A mass of black wild hair came into his line of sight, followed by a pale forehead and finally wet gray eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evanescent has just been christened as Prongslet, I have granted him the title for I am Sirius.
> 
> Honestly in theater, back then, the kids who went with me named me Padfoot.


End file.
